Unreal
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: When a mysterious door appears during their lunch period six girls get stuck in the Naruto world! How will they handle being thrown in the middle of their favorite anime? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Lei

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Alexis, but most people call me Lexi. I've been planning this story out for almost a year with the help of a couple of my friends (LOVE THEM). It's taken me a long time to build up the confidence to post this, but I think it's finally ready! Before we start though, I should say that I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Lei, Katsumi, Rika, Yori, Yumi, and Mizuki. So here we go and please review and I'll give you cookies!**

**Chapter 1: Another Day...er...The Day**

_Lei_

"Today's the day!" Mizuki shouted running over to me. I sighed, I was in no mood for her ridiculousness this morning. I shut my book and gave her my best drool stare.

"What day would that be, Mizuki?" I asked her in a bland tone. She stood in front of me, bouncing up and down on her heels. Her shoulder length curly orange hair moved with her and her bright forest green eyes glowed with excitement.

"I don't know, I just that today's _**the**_ day!" She said a smile light up her face.

"The day for what?" I turned and smiled faintly. Thank god, the other voice of reason in my group of friends, Rika. Mizuki turned to her and tried to explain why it was the day. Shooting Rika an apologetic glance, I snuck away. I would see her at lunch anyway.

Walking down the hall to my class I kept my eyes down and avoided looking at the other students. I had always been anti-social, if it weren't for my accidental meeting with Mizuki I probably wouldn't know anyone. Out of all of my friends I was the least crazy, and that was saying something, because I could be pretty wild...ok, that was a lie. I'm pretty sure I'm one of the most boring people on the planet, but that didn't stop Mizuki from talking to me the first day of our freshman year.

I had been so confused when I met her, I had thought she had confused me with someone else. I had just been sitting at my desk reading when she had come over and plopped her butt right on my desk and then proceeded to ask me questions about her favorite anime/manga, Naruto. I tried to tell her that she had me mistaken, but she had ignored me and just babbled on. I ended up drowning her out, but then she had asked me to eat lunch with her. At first I told her no, but then she started saying please until I eventually caved and said yes.

That was how I met the people that I now consider to be my best friends in the entire world.

To start there's Mizuki Ai, the most hyperactive girl in the entire world. I can't tell you how much trouble she's gotten all of us in, from starting a food fight last year to dragging us into an abandoned house where we were almost arrested, Mizuki never knows when to quit. We all love her though, with her short curly hair and green eyes. To be honest if it weren't for Rika and I she would probably be dead, which brings me to friend number two, Rika Furude.

The quietest after me, Rika has long black hair that almost reaches her ankles and her eyes are a bright violet color. She has the palest skin I have ever seen in my life, I'm pretty sure she holds the world record for palest skin. She is also the shortest person in our group, but don't tell her that. Typically she's very calm and easy going, but call hr short or underestimate her and it's on. I'd probably go insane if it weren't for Rika.

Next is Katsumi Tekai. Her silver hair is always up in a bun so we have no idea how long it really is and her eyes are a really pretty shade of blue. She was probably the most caring out of all of us. She has stood up for all of us when the other kids pick on us at least once and she tends to be very fun loving and spirited. Yumi and Yori Yama were next. Though they may be twins they are two very different people.

First of all there was Yumi, good old kick ass Yumi. Her hair is so black it's almost blue and her eyes are pupiless and a pale blue green color. She has and always will be a fighter, mainly so she can protect her twin sister. I swear, without Yori, Yumi's life would have no meaning. Yori on the other hand was completely different. She has very light blonde hair that is almost white and her eyes are a soft pale pink color and are, again pupiless. Unlike Yumi, Yori was a complete innocent. She didn't understand anything, but she will always be a little angel.

Finally there's me, Lei Mei (and before you ask, I'm chinese). Simple chocolate brown hair and bored looking red eyes.

Now I'm sure you're wondering what the hell the six of us have in common. Well it's quiet simple, we are all anime/manga nerds. We loved everything from the classic Inuyasha to the highly under rated Blood+ (one of my personal favorites), our all time favorite has always been Naruto. A sound jars me out of my thoughts and everyone around me stands up to go to lunch. Sighing, I stand with them and make my way to the lunch room.

"Lei, how are you feeling today?" a soft voice asked. I turned and met a pair of rose petal pink eyes.

"Hey Yori, I'm feeling the same as always," I state. I hear a scoff and turned my head a fraction more, or course it's Yumi.

"So apathetic?" she said. I rolled my eyes art her and started walking.

"Come on, we have to go meet the others," I said moving. Yori smiled and followed me and after a moment, Yumi joins her. We make our way into the lunch room to see Katsumi motioning us over, a worried look on her face. Worried, I quicken my pace until I reach her.

"What's up?" I ask. Katsumi meets my eyes and points to a door. Strange I don't remember seeing a door there before.

"Look familar?" she asks. I shake my head as Rika walks over.

"Houston we have a problem," she mutters.

"What do you mean?" I ask, Rika's violet eyes meet mine.

"Mizuki found the door." I gasped. Oh no. Sure enough a second later we saw Mizuki skipping over to the door. We all watched as she leaned forward and sniffed it curiously. Yumi made a face, but didn't say anything, we were all watching her, praying that she wouldn't open the strange door. Needless to say, she opened it. In an instant the whole cafeteria was filled with a blinding white light.

"Mizuki!" we all called. Acting on instinct and worry we all dived into the light. Little did we know where that door would lead us.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I just needed to introduce everyone, the next chapter will be better I swear, now before we leave a word from the Queen of the Idiots, Mizuki!**

**Mizuki: REVIEW OR I'll HAVE YOU ALL KILLED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: ...she doesn't mean that.**

**Mizuki: I mean the reviewing part! If you review I will go without speaking for a whole minute!**

**Everyone Else: Oh please do it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rika

**A/N: Alright, chapter two! I hope everyone will enjoy the next installment of the girls' adventures! I promise that after this chapter things will really start heating up, so keep reading and you know what I'm going to say next right? Yep, review!**

**Chapter 2: Gather 'Round the Campfire Kids**

_Rika_

"Ow, my head," I mutter opening my eyes. We were in some kind of forest, surrounded by trees.

"Head check!" Lei called from somewhere behind me.

"Here!" Katsumi called.

"Yori and I are good," Yumi.

"Holy smoken Jesus! That was so cool!" There was Mizuki, of course.

"I'm good, just hit my head on something," I told Lei. I stood up and turned to face our little group. Everyone seemed really drained except for Mizuki who was bouncing around and hugging the trees. I walked over to Lei, ignoring her. Yumi, Yori, and Katsumi were all trying to get her to stay still long enough for them to be sure that she wasn't hurt, but it was a challenge.

"So what do you think happened?" Lei asked me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. All I remember is chasing after Mizuki when she walked through the door and then waking up here," I told her. She nodded.

"That's all I remember too. We need to get back, but first things first, we need to start a fie, it's getting dark and the fire will keep all of the wild animals away," she said. I nodded, leave it to Lei to come up with a plan. I faced the rest of the girls wo were still fighting to keep Mizuki still.

"Hey! We need to gather wood and start a fire, because we don't know where we are you guys will go searching in teams. Yumi and Yori, look through the trees over there," I said pointing to the west.

"Sure," Yori said with a smile.

"Katsumi and Mizuki, you guys will search over there," I said pointing to the west. Mizuki saluted me.

"Aye, aye captain! Come on Kitty!" Mizuki said flouncing off into the woods. Katsumi looked annoyed.

"Slow down, and don't call me Kitty!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. I loved my friends, but man were they tiring.

"I assuming you want us to clear a space fo the fire, correct?" Lei asked.

"Yep, let's get to work." An hour later we had a nice fire going, thanks to Yumi and her lighter. It was just in time to, the forest was beginning to fill with shadows and it was getting harder and harder to see our surroundings.

"So what should we do now?" Katsumi asked. Mizuki jumped up.

"Oh, I know! Let's sing the Campfire Song!"

"Oh god no..." I muttered.

"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-."

"I have a better idea," I stated cutting Mizuki off. She paused and looked at me with her bright green eyes.

"Ooh what is it?" she asked. I looked around at my friends faces.

"Well, since we're missing the new Naruto episode, we could just talk about that," I said. A smile lit everyone's face, except for Lei's of course, you couldn't catch her smiling even on her best days.

"That sounds great! Um, I'll ask everyone a question first!" Katsumi said. She thought for a moment and then opened her mouth to ask everyone, but Mizuki cut her off.

"What would you do if you ever met your favorite character?" she asked. Katsumi glared at her, but answered anyway.

"If I met Shikamaru I'd probably hug him to death and then beg him to teach me Shogi. Then we could bond over the game," Katsumi said with a dreamy smile. Yumi rolled her eyes and answered next.

"If I met Deidara I'm probably steal his clay. Playing with it sounds like fun."

"If I met Kiba, I'd want to give him a hug and snuggle with Akamaru," Yori said with a smile. I thought for a moment before answering.

"If I met Sai, I'd probably just watch him draw to be honest. He seems so intent when he draws, I would just love to see him bring is art to life, figuratively of course, not literally. Literally means he's probably attacking me.," I said, looking over at Lei.

"If I met Gaara...I'd probably just want to watch him fight," she said without elaborating.

"Ooh Mizuki's turn, yay! If I met Itachi I would give him a cookie and I wouldn't leave him alone until he smiles!" she stated. We all laughed at the mental image of our little Mizuki going up to Itachi Uchiha and making him smile.

Suddenly a rustle in the woods caught my attention. I looked over at Lei who nodded, she had hear it too. She signaled for everyone to be quiet and stood up. I followed her. We could feel our friends' eyes on us as we approached the trees. I prayed that it wasn't some rapist to mugger who was going to attack us. I was hoping for a bunny or something.

When we were an inch away from the trees, hands shot out and grabbed us. A kunai knife instantly went to both of our necks and our arms were wrenched behind our backs. I tried to struggle, but it only hurt my arms and caused the kunai to slice my skin. We were stuck. We watched as two more people emerged from the trees on the other side of our friends. I opened my mouth to warn them, but I froze when I saw who our attackers were.

"Oh my god..." It was Team Kakashi.

**A/N: Yay another chapter finished and ready to be posted! Woot! I hope you enjoyed this one as well and now I present the fabulous Katsumi!**

**Katsumi: What is it you want me to say again?**

**Me: The same thing I always want said before and after every chapter, duh.**

**Katsumi: Um...eat your veggies?**

**Me: *facepalm* No review!**

**Katsumi: Oh yeah! What she said, do that!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yumi

**A/N: Chapter three, now things are really starting to roll! I would like to announce that once I decide on a day of the week I will only be posting updates once a week on that date. It's easier for me and that way I won't fall behind and never finish this story, because that happens sometimes. I do know that I won't start posting once a week until I finish the first cycle of girls. So we still have three more chapters to go before swtiching to that. Alright now here we go! Please review!**

**Chapter 3: Toto, I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore**

_Yumi_

When Lei and Rika were captured I stood, my first instinct was to move in front of my sister, but before I could I heard more rustling from behind us. I turned, ready to fight off whoever was here, but when I saw who it was I paused.

"No way, there is no way this is happening," I muttered. Standing in front of me, weapons drawn was Kakashi and Sai. I turned back and took a closer look at the two people who had captured Lei and Rika. Sure enough, it was Sakura and Naruto. They had to be cosplayers, this could not be the real thing. Though if they were cosplayers, they were the best damn cosplayers I had ever seen.

"Um, please tell me you guys are seein what I'm seeing," Katsumi whispered.

"Well if you're seeing Sai and Kakashi then yes, I see them too," I stated through gritted teeth.

"Maybe they just want to say hi," Yori said happily. I gave her a look and her face turned confused. Mizuki shot up and started to run over to them.

"Oh my god! I thought this was Narnia, but there wasn't a Mr. Goat-man, but this is so much better!" she said running towards them, arms out wide. I knew this wouldn't end well so I ran forward to stop her, but it ws too late. Sai had grabbed one of her arms and slammed her to the ground, wrenching her arm behind her. It looked like it hurt, but Mizuki was only laughing. That idiot.

"Let her go!" I cried making a fist. I swung it at Sai, but Kakashi stopped.

"Shit," I muttered, knowing that this was a mistake. Once they had me, it only took the Leaf ninja another minute to catch everyone else. When they grabbed Yori I did everything I could to try and help her, but I was stuck. I felt so useless. They used rope to tie us up in a long line, I was stuck between Katsumi and Mizuki, meaning I couldn't see Yori.

"Is everyone ok?" Lei asked. There were murmurs down the line, everyone was ok, but they weren't concerned with their physical state.

"I thought the Naruto world wasn't real," Katsumi said.

"I'm sure this isn't the real Naruto world, we were probably just caught by some cosplayers," Rika said, trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, some really good cosplayers, face it guys, this is real," I said. I felt Mizuki bouncing behind me, jarring the rope that was tied around me wrists.

"I hope it's real because this is fun!" she said giggling.

"Then how do we get home?" Rika asks. Mizuki gasps behind me.

"No! We can't go home, can't you see how awesome this is!"

"We're tied up and being dragged to the Leaf Village where we are probably going to be tortured by Ibiki, woot woot," I said dryly. I felt Katsumi's hands clench.

"Do you really think that's what's going to happen?" she asked in a quiet voice. From somewhere in the line Yori spoke up.

"She doesn't mean that, she's just as scared as you are," she said. I scoffed. Knowing Yori she was innocent enough to believe that, but I knew better, we were in trouble.

Team Kakashi led us though the Leaf Village and straight to the Hokage's office. Mizuki was bouncing and tugging on my ropes the entire way. It was getting really annoying and by the time we reached the Hokage's office, I was itching to punch something. I could almost feel vein pulsing in my forehead as the four ninja opened the door and revealed Lady Tsunade.

"Oh my gosh it's the boob lady! I wanna touch!" Mizuki cried straining against her ropes. I was going to have some really bad rope burn when I finally got out of these things. Everyone in the room looked stunned by Mizuki's outburst but they hadn't seen anything yet.

"Will you shut up! This is not a good thing, being here isn't a good thing, so stop acting like it is!" I screamed. Mizuki fell silent and gave me a pouty look. Then I turned and looked at Tsunade.

"And you, let us go or I swear to all that is good and holy, I will rip all of your throats out with my bare hands!" I screeched. It was quiet for a moment, but then Tsunade broke the silence.

"Girl you are in no position to be making threats," she growled. I glared at her and opened my mouth to say more, but Lei stopped me.

"I apologize for my friend, she has a bit of a temper. You see, we aren't from around here and we're lost. We're not here to cause trouble or anything, we just want to go back home," Lei told her. There was a sound of protest from Mizuki, but a glare from Rika made her fall silent. Tsunade thought about this for a moment and then spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know for sure if you aren't a threat of not so we won't be able to let you go." Once more I opened my mouth to protest, but this time Yori cut me off.

"Um, I know we seem odd and different, but we really aren't a threat to you. My name is Yori Yama and the girl who made the threats in my twin sister Yumi, her bark is worse than her bite, I promise. And this is, Katsumi Tekai, Rika Furude, Mizuki Ai, and Lei Mei, we are all just girls who want to get home, but don't have a place to stay. All we are asking is for somewhere to safely stay until we can find our way home. We will submit to any rules in place for us, but please, we don't have anywhere else to go," Yori said in her most innocent voice. My anger melted away, leave it to Yori. Tsunade was silent, but her cheeks were flushed. Not many people could handle Yori's innocent childlike demeanor without wanting to hug her. Shaking her head, Tsunade spoke up.

"Fine, we will set up a place for you and your friends to say, but you will be watched by members of the ANBU at all times. You will not be allowed to leave this village, but you can explore, that is all. Kakashi, untie them and take them to the empty house near the edge of the village, they are staying." I shot Yori a look that she caught. She smiled at me, I loved my little sister.

"Can I touch your boobs now?" And facepalm.

**A/N: Alright so this time to end the chapter we have the savior herself, Yori!**

**Yori: Hello, be sure to review! *smiles sweetly***

**Me: Awww! You're just so cute! Bow to the cuteness! Do as she says!**

**Yori: You don't have to bow...**


	4. Chapter 4: Yori

**A/N: So I decided on a day of the week! I will updating every Saturday! So starting after I post chapter six expect a chapter every week on saturday! Woot! Now here comes chapter four, please review!**

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home!**

_Yori_

Th house we were all staying in was surprisingly big and beautiful. There were enough rooms for all of us to have one, but as expected, Yumi decided to room with me. She was always watching out for me, I loved her for that, but sometimes she could be a little over bearing. I watched as Mizuki and Katsumi happily picked their rooms. Lei and Rika were deep in discussion, probably talking about how we could get out of here and back home. I wondered if they would figure it out soon.

"That was some quick thinking with Tsunade," Yumi said closing the door to our room. I smiled at her.

"I just told her the truth," I reminded her. Yumi smiled, a real smile not a sarcastic one. She looked so much prettier when she smiles, I wished she would smile for real more, but she never did, the only time she would smile is when she was with me.

"Yeah, but you have your innocence on your side, Lei told the truth to and got us no where," she reminded me. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Yumi came over to me and knelt down in front of me. I absent mindedly stroked her hair.

"Do you think it will take long for Lei and Rika to figure out a way for us to go home?" I asked. Yumi's blue green eyes met mine.

"Of course, don't worry we'll be home in no time." I closed my eyes, I knew she wouldn't get it. I was hoping it would take time, things here felt, good. It was like we were here for a reason and I wanted to find out what this reason was.

"Don't you feel...comfortable here?" I asked her. She looked surprised.

"Of course not! We don't belong here! We belong home with mom and dad, safe and sound," she said with conviction. I could almost feel her lie. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt the same as I did, but I didn't want to start an argument.

"You're right, we should get some sleep, it's late," I said. Yumi nodded and crawled into the second bed that she had pulled into the room. I followed her and crawled under to covers of my bed, but I didn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about what this could mean. The moment I had seen that door at lunch I knew that we would have to walk through it and that walking through it would change our lives forever, but I never imagined it could lead us here, to the one place all of us have always wanted to go. I wondered what the meant.

Once I was sure that Yumi was asleep I slowly stood up and made my way to the door. I was sure to close it softly behind me, before going downstairs and walking out the door. I wasn't sure where I was going, but Tsunade had given us permission to explore the village. It was dark out, but the darkness had never scared me, to be honest not much scared me. My friends blamed childlike innocence and maybe they were right, but sometimes I just knew when I was safe and when I wasn't

Soon after I had left I found a small river. Walked over to it and sat on the bank, just to watch the water move. It moved the same here as it did in our world. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but that surprised me. I reached out and touched the water, it even felt the same. That was when i heard a noise behind me. I didn't turn, or jump, I just continued to touch the water. Whatever it was, I could tell that I wasn't going to be hurt.

A second later, I was pinned to the ground by a familiar pair of eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Leaf?" he asked me. He looked exactly like he did in the anime, animalistic eyes, red markings on his face, and short spiky brown hair, Kiba Inuzuka. I didn't bother answering him, I was to busy staring at his eyes. They were hard and menacing, but then something changed, they soften as he looked at me, until the threat was gone. That was when I answered.

"My name is Yori Yama, I'm staying here while my friends and I try and find a way back home." He cocked his head to the side and then seemed to realize that he was still on top of me, clawed hands clutching my shoulders. Blushing he sat up and moved away. I just watched him, that was when it hit me I was sitting next to Kiba Inuzuka!

"I'm sorry about that," Kiba muttered, but I didn't respond. I instead crawled a bit closer, his eyes widened and bit and he, once again, blushed. Without really thinking, I reached out and poked his face.

"You are real..." He looked confused.

"Of course I'm real!" he snapped. Unable to stop it, a smile spread across my face and I grabbed him in a hug. It was a really comfortable hug. My arms were around his waist and my head rested against his chest so I could hear his heart beating. I could feel his gasp, but I continued to hold onto him, until I heard someone clear their throat. Quickly I moved away and found myself facing Yumi.

"What do you think you are doing out here?" she asked me. I opened my mouth, but Kiba spoke before me.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice still seemed a little shaky after my hug, but there was an underlying threat. I knew that wasn't going to fly well with my sister.

"Excuse me?" she asked. He seemed to realize that he made a mistake, but he wasn't going to back down, but then I stopped him.

"This is my twin Yumi Yama," I told him. He looked at me and then her. I sighed and stood. I really didn't want either of them to hurt the other, so I would leave willingly with Yumi. Kiba's eyes followed me as I stood, facing my sister. Her blue green eyes glared at me, but I just watched her calmly. I looked down at Kiba and smiled at him.

"I'll see you again," I whispered so my sister couldn't hear. I knew this would only tick her off even more. Kiba just looked confused as I walked away with my sister.

**A/N: Oooooh, someone's in trouble. Poor Yori, Yumi is so protective of her. Anywho, this time it's going to be Rika!**

**Rika: Hello! I hope you're enjoying our story, now all you need to do it review!**

**Me: Wow that was...perfectly put.**

**Rika: I told you I should have gone before Mizuki. Now review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Katsumi

**A/N: Alright so I would like to set a goal, I would like to get over fifty reviews for this story and if you guys can do this starting when we reach twenty, for every ten reviews I will post an extra chapter that week, so please please please, help me out. If you do I will love you all forever! Now for chapter five, one more chapter and we're on to the once a week schedule! Also I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Why Me?**

_Katsumi_

The next morning I awoke confused. It took me a moment to remember what had happened, but then everything came back to me. We were in the Naruto world! Which meant I had a chance to meet Shikamaru! I shot up from my bed and leaped out of it. I could barely contain my excitement, but then a thought struck me. How was I going to find him, was he even here or was he out on a mission? I decided to explore and find out.

Putting on the same clothes from yesterday (ew, I know, but I had nothing else), I raced out of the room and downstairs. Rika was already awake, making breakfast for everyone. She offerent me some, but I refused. I was too excited about the mere possiblity of meeting Shikamaru the man of her dreams. She felt like Mizuki as she bounced out the door and into the fresh air.

Smiling I began walking. I wondered how I was going to find him in the mass of the village. Just as that thought crossed my mind I saw Asuma walking out of a building. Yes, I thought. This was my big chance, I knew that eventually if I kept following Asuma I would find Shikamaru, so I began trailing after him. I really hoped that he didn't notice me following him and make me explain. That would be so weird and to be honest, embarassing.

I got lucky this time, because he never turned around and caught me the entire time I was trailing him and when I saw where he was going I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He was meeting Shikamaru to play Shogi. I felt my heart beat quicken upon seeing him. He looked exactly like he did in the anime. She watched as the two set up the board and began to play.

"Kitty, whatcha doing?" I flipped around, heart pounding, but it was only Mizuki.

"Mizuki, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I snapped at her. She only smiled. The she saw what I was watching.

"Ooh you found Shika-kun!" she stated happily. I felt my heart drop. Oh god no...why me? Why does Mizuki always have to follow me?!

"Yes, now please, be quiet, I don't want him to know I'm here." She cocked her head and in that moment I knew that this would not end well.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it would be embarassing, I'm a stalker," I told her. She smiled at me.

"But you like him right?"

"Of course," I told her. Shikamaru had always been my favorite. I loved everything about him, he was so smart and caring even though he liked to pretend he didn't care. I remember when Asuma died and how he reacted. I wanted nothing more than to have been there for him, to have held him when he cried. That was when I realized that Asuma was still alive. That meant that I had time beofre he met Hidan and Kakuzu. I could warn him, I could save Asuma!

I just needed to talk to him first.

"Oi! Shika-Kun! This is my friend Katsumi, she really likes you! You should talk to her! She's hiding in the bushes over here!" Mizuki called standing up. My jaw dropped. No way, there is no way she really just did that, but by the confused looks on both Asuma and Shikamaru's faces she had. Without thinking I stood up. Oh crap, now they could both see me.

Shikamaru stood and started walking closer. Oh no, oh no,no, no. I know what happens next, he's going to ask what the hell I'm doing her and I'm going to blurt out something stupid and then for the rest of my natural born life he's going to avoid me and I'm never going to have my chance with him, not that I have much of a chance now tha he knows I'm a stalker, big hand for Mizuki on that one.

"Katsumi?" Oh my god, he said my name. I opened my mouth, and puased. I need to think before I talk, think before I talk.

"Purple...elephants." Did I say that? It sounded like my voice, but really? Purple elephants? That's what I say? Those are my first words to Shikamaru?

"Um..." Oh god, he's lost for words. My eyes darted from him to Mizuki to Asuma, trying to find a way out. Finally I saw my opening and darted off, like literally, ran away. I just couldn't believe it. Purple elephants, jeez!

**A/N: So I'm not going to lie, this has happened to the girl who I based Katsumi on! No joke, she's really shy and awkward and one day she was going to talk to her crush and our friend who Mizuki is based off of showed up and called him over. Her first words to him were really 'purple elephants'. Ah good times. Anywho, here's Yumi!**

**Yumi: Review or I swear I will punch your lights out! I'm still pissed about Yori and I will take it out on you if you don't review!**

**Me: Um, Yumi, maybe you should do some breathing excersises.**

**Yumi: ...in your dreams...**


	6. Chapter 6: Mizuki

**A/N: Ok, last chapter before the update on saturday plan takes effect! Also, I've opened a poll where you can vote for your favorite character from this story. Please vote and I'll do something special for whoever wins! Woot! Please review!**

**Chapter 6: Oh No, It's Jaws!**

_Mizuki_

I watched, confused as Kitty ran away. I wasn't really sure why she did, because of me, she was able to talk to the love of her life, and I thought that purple elephants was pretty clever. I looked at Shikamaru, who looked more than a little surprised. I smiled at him and his focus moved from where Kitty was standing, to me.

"Sorry about Kitty. She just really likes you alot. You've always been one of her favorite ninja and she's always wanted to talk to you," I explained. He stared at me, looking really confused. I just smiled. Just then something caught my attention, something...shiny. So I bounced off without waiting for Shika-kun's reply. The shiny thing was just a piece of metal so I ignored it and continued on. I didn't stop until something caught my eye at the edge of the Leaf Village.

"Oh my gosh! I can't be, but it is!" I paused, staring at the long black cloak with red clouds. Then I moved forward and tackled the shorter.

"Oof!" I heard it say.

"What the hell was that?" the second cloaked figure said. I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy snuggling up to my favorite character of all time. That's right, I had found Itachi Uchiha and I was smothering him in love!

"Shut up Shark Boy, can't you see I'm busy!" I shouted happily. Though I had only looked away from Itachi for a moment, when I looked back he was gone. I pouted and turned around, sure enough he was behind me, red eye glaring down at me.

"Who are you?" he asked. Though he sounded toneless I could feel his anger, it didn't bother me any, I was just happy to see him. I jumped up and tried to hug him again, but he dodged me. I frowned.

"He asked who you are little brat!" Kisame pointed out angrily. He started walking towards me.

"Dun na...dun na...dun na dun na dun na dun na dun na na na NA!" I sang as he approached. He paused, confused.

"Oh no Jaws! Don't eat the little boy on the raft! NO!" Itachi and Kisame shared a look.

"What the hell are you talking about girl?" Kisame asked. I stood up and faced both of them.

"I am Mizuki Ai, and you are Jaws!" I told him. Itachi facepalmed and started walking away. Kisame shot me one last look of confusion and then followed Itachi away. I wasn't going to let them go that easily. I started after them, smiling happily.

"So where are you guys going? Why are you here in the Village? Are you after Naruto, because if you are that's not cool." Kisame covered his ears.

"Oh my god, make her SHUT UP!" he growled. I just smiled and kept asking questions, I mean can you blame me? It was Itachi Uchiha! Of course I'm going to ask him every question under the sun.

Itachi turned and I froze, his sharingan was staring me down. I didn't move I was too...excited!

"Oh my gosh, you're eyes are so pretty! I never imagined the sharingan could look so pretty and awesome in real life!" I said moving closer to get a better look at his eye. He moved back even further, standing next to the shark. I looked between the two of them.

"Kisame, do you travel with Itachi because you know if you were traveling by yourself you would have less fangirls?" I asked. Kisame's jaw dropped as he stared at me. I waited, wondering if he was going to attack me, but he didn't. Instead he sat down and was surrounded by gloom.

"No..." he muttered.

"Aw, poor jaws, no ones love him. Maybe it was because he ate the little boy in the movie? Oh well, Itachi!" I said lunging forward to grab him in another hug. He moved again.

"Awww! Come on, why are you running from me?" I asked sadly. He looked at me with his sharingan again.

"Because, you are annoying." I was stunned. Itachi thought I was...annoying.

"AWWWW! THAT'S THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME!" I said. This time when I lunged for a hug I managed to catch him off guard.

"Kisame, help," Itachi chocked out. Maybe I was hugging him a bit to hard, I'll admit that, but I was making up for all the years I wasn't hugging Itachi.

"No girl will ever hug me like that..." Kisame sighed. Itachi tried to pull me off, but he failed, I was like a leech, I would never let go of him. NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Ooh, shiny!" I let go and ran over to the shiny object I had spotted on the ground. It was a piece of glass. I turned around to show Itachi and Kisame, but they were both gone.

"Aw, I lost them," I pouted. I decide then to return to the house we were staying at and tell my friends about Itachi. I was sure they would find the sotyr fun and maybe they would even help me track him down again! Then I could glomp him all day everyday for the rest of my life. I sighed. That would be a dream come true.

**A/N: Aw, poor Itachi and Kisame, having to deal with Mizuki. I feel there pain. Anywho, this chapters speacial message comes from...Lei!**

**Lei: Review, because it makes our author happy and when she's happy she comes out with chapters faster, logic.**

**Me: She's right you know, listen to the smart one.**

**Everyone Else: ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE DUMB!**

**Lei: No she's saying I'm smarter. Review everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lei

**A/N: Here we go first chapter of the new schedule and to celebrate...DOUBLE CHAPTERS! That's right, along with this chapter I shall post another one! Woot! Also, don't forget the poll, just go to my profile page and click on the poll and vote for your favorite! Whoever wins will have an extra chapter the week I stop the poll! So vote now!**

**Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts**

_Lei_

Rika and I had been up most of the night, trying to figure out our next, move, but neither of us could really come up with anything. To be honest, I don't think Rika wanted to leave, because ever since we woke up, she's been avoiding me, spending all her time in the kitchen. Though that could also be because she was the only one of us who could cook something decent and fit for human consumption. I didn't blame her though, I was kind of tired of the subject myself.

I sat on the couch, reading the first thing I picked up in the house, which just so happened to be one of those Make-Out Paradise books Kakashi loved so much. I was shocked to find that it was actually a pretty gripping book. While I was reading, Yumi was yelling at Yori for something upstairs and Katsumi was growing mushrooms in the corner. I wasn't really sure what had happened, but not to long ago she slammed the door open, went to the corner, and hasn't left since.

"Oh my gosh. guys I have something to tell you!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Mizuki's voice. She had slammed the door open and had a big smile plastered on her face. This could only mean one thing, trouble.

"Jeez, most of us are already right here, you don't have to scream," I said, my eyes going back to the book. Mizuki pouted and then looked up the stairs. Stomping over she took a deep breathe. Oh no...

"JUSTICE LEAGUE ASSEMBLE!" I swear I felt the house shake when she screamed. Almost instantly Yumi and Yori appeared on the stairs. I could almost see the vein in Yumi's head.

"What the hell are you yelling about!?" she inquired. Mizuki folded her arms across her chest.

"I need to tell you guys something." Suddenly Katsumi stood and whirled around on Mizuki.

"Oh no! You are not telling them what happened!" she said.

"Psht, please! It wasn't that bad! I thought you liked Shikamaru and wanted to talk to him and so what if you said 'purple elephants'? I thought it was pretty clever." Yumi snickered.

"PURPLE ELEPHANTS?" she shouted through her laughter. Katsumi was still for a moment, but then returned to her corner to grow more mushrooms. Yori went to her side instantly to try and make her feel better. I shook my head. I was surrounded by idiots.

"Anywho, what I was going to tell you was that I met Itachi today." I'm pretty sure everyone's jaw in the room dropped and if it weren't for Rika's amazing composure, she would have dropped the tray of food she was bringing us. Finally Yumi spoke up.

"Wha...How...Where?" she sputtered. Mizuki put her fingers to her lips. I could tell she was really enjoying this.

"Well he was at the edge of the village. I wasn't for sure that it was him until I glomped him. My mind flashed back to the time I went to the mall with Katsumi and Mizuki. She had seen an Itachi plushie in one of the stores. To make a long story short, I ended up having to buy it for her because she wouldn't let it go. She still carries it around in her backpack wherever she goes.

"That poor boy, he's probably dead. Now what will Sasuke do?" Rika said, almost to herself. Mizuki pouted.

"I didn't kill him, I love him to much!"

"What about Kisame, wasn't he there?" Yori asked. Mizuki frowned.

"Oh yeah, Jaws was there. I think I made him feel bad because he ate the little boy on the raft," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh lord..." I muttered.

"Besides, I'm far from wanting to kill him, in fact I want to save him from the evil duck-butt!" That was when something occurred to me. What if we were able to cause a shift in the story? What if our presence disrupts the Naruto world and we throw everything out of balance? I had to stop Mizuki.

"No," I stated bluntly. Everyone's eyes shifted to me.

"Why not?" Mizuki asked indignantly. I glared at you.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that we could royally mess this world up? It's like going back to the past and stepping on a butterfly, we could destroy this world." I watched Rika's eyes widen in understanding. I knew she would be the first one to get it.

"You're wrong!" And I knew she would be the last one to.

"No she's not, we're not meant to be here, you need to stay away from Itachi and let what happens happen," Rika said. I nodded in agreement. Mizuki's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not going to let him die!" she said before running up the stairs. Yori sighed.

"I'll go try and comfort her, she said. I shook my head.

"No, it would be no use. Let her get everything out and then maybe she will see reason."

"Yes, but it is Mizuki, maybe we should keep an eye on her," Katsumi said finally emerging from her mushroom corner. I nodded.

"Good idea. Now you guys need to go to bed, Rika and I will talk about how to get out of this mess," I said casting a look at the violet eyed girl. Everyone nodded and headed upstairs. I guess there was a plus side to be the most respected of the group, everyone listens. Rika walked over and sat beside me. My eyes darted back over to the book. I guess I won't be getting anymore reading done for the night.

**A/N: Poor Mizuki, and if you guys don't get the mushroom thing watch Ouran High School Host Club! If you have seen it, good for you, you get an 'A' for the day. Now it's time for a special word from our guest today! SHIKAMARU!**

**Shikamaru: This is such a drag, I don't even know why I'm here...**

**Me: *whispers* just tell everyone to review, do it for Katsumi!**

**Shikamaru: Is that the weird girl who said purple elephants?**

**Katsumi(the real one so aka Angel): UGH, will I ever live that down!?**

**Me: Nope. =) Anyway review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rika

**A/N: I am so sorry I've been gone for so long! As it turns out I have a tumor under my arm so I've been in and out of the hospital, but don't worry, it's not cancerous so after my surgery Monday I should be good. Anywho, I'll be around a little more now so expect more chapters for the time being. I'll try and get all caught up on the chapters. Also I would like to say that these characters are based off of people I know. Some of them have given me permission to list their real names. My friend Angel is Katsumi, Lei is my friend Trystin, Mizuki is Kelsey, and I am Rika. So now here's Rika er...me!**

**Chapter 8: Rules Are Rules**

_Rika_

I sighed as I plopped down next to Lei on the couch. She looked over at me with her bored brown eyes. Even though her face remained expressionless, I knew she was worried. That made two of us, it was awesome being in the Naruto world and all, but we seriously needed to get home. What about our parents? They were probably worried sick!

"So what do you think?" Lei asked me. I bit my lip trying to think.

"Well I think you're right, we need to figure out how to get home, and we can't interfere in this world, we don't want to mess anything up," I told her honestly. She looked at me and for a moment her eyes didn't look bored, she looked worried.

"I wish Mizuki could see that." I sighed and placed my arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but don't worry. You know that no matter how they feel, they still listen to us. They know that we only want what's best for them," I told her. Lei smiled softly. It made me wish she would smile more. She was so pretty when she smiled and we all knew it.

"You're right. We need to make rules for them to follow while we're here, that way no one will get hurt and we won't effect anything," Lei said sitting up a little straighter. I smiled, this was the Lei I knew.

The rest of the night we stayed up making rules for the girls and ourselves. Lei told me that I would have to be the one to tell the girls in the morning because she was going to ask Tsunade about anyway to get back to our home. She also hoped to be able to do some research on a way to get back at the library. By the time we went to bed, it felt like we finally had a plan, something I was thankful for.

The next morning, Lei was already gone. I walked downstairs to see Katsumi and Yumi already awake. Without a word, I walked into the kitchen. Knowing them they hadn't eaten yet, no one, other than me could really cook. I didn't really feel like making anything elaborate, so I just prepared an easy western dish, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. BY the time I was done and had set all the plates on the table, Yori and Mizuki had woken up, which meant it was time to tell everyone about the rules.

"So I was talking with Lei last night, we decided that we need to set some rules." As expected, Mizuki groaned and slammed her head on the table. I ignored her, though I did notice, Yori's slight frown, and Katsumi's averted gaze. The only one who didn't seem fazed was Yumi.

"Shoot," she said. I sighed, bracing myself for the uproar.

"The first one, is that we all need to be focused on finding a way home." Mizuki banged her head on the table again, but everyone else remained silent.

"The next one is the one Tsunade gave us, only this stands even after she tells us we can, no one is allowed to leave this village." I gave a pointed look to Mizuki, who had stopped banging her head and switched to glaring.

"And finally, there will be no emotional connections to anyone." As expected there were fireworks.

"WHAT? You're saying we can't make friends!? Are you kidding me?" Mizuki shrieked, shooting up in her seat.

"How do you expect us to do that? We can't just avoid everyone, they'll just become more suspicious of us!" Katsumi pointed out. I closed my eyes and waited for them to stop. Yori looked ready to join in, but she held her tongue, probably because of Yumi, who was nodding in agreement with me. I knew she would be the least troublesome out of everyone. She knows what will protect her sister.

After another moment of yelling, they stopped. I waited, just in case, to be sure they were completely finished before I spoke.

"Look, if we get close to someone who is meant to die or get hurt, we're only going to try and save them and we have no idea what effect that could have on this world. We could mess everything up and because of us more people would die, so we need to just stay out of it, because this is not our world," I told them. They were all silent, processing my words. Then Mizuki stood up and ran out. Katsumi hesitated a moment and then followed her, leaving me with Yori and Yumi.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be," I said. Not intending to follow, I walked out the door into the morning air. I just needed to get away. I felt really bad for having to be the bad guy, but this really wasn't our world, we didn't belong here and we couldn't mess it up.

I walked through the crowded streets, like a horse with blinders, not seeing anything, but the path in front of me. I wasn't even sure how, but somehow I ended up in the forest. I guess it was a good things though, because I didn't want to bump into anyone on the street. Besides, I liked the quiet of the trees better. It always reminded me of how I first met Mizuki.

I used to be a real big tree climber, not that I wasn't anymore, but I just didn't have time to do it anymore, and one day I had climbed up a tree in the park in my neighborhood and from the top I saw a little red headed girl skipping around. She looked like she was talking to herself so I called out to her. I still remember exactly what she had said. She told me I little like a little tree sprite.

I also remembered that I was so pissed at being called a 'sprite', that I had dived out of the tree into a flying kick and nailed her right in the face. I smiled at the memory. Somehow after that, we became friends and she introduced me to Yori, Yumi, and Katsumi, then later on she brought Lei to us. To be honest I don' think we'd ever have met without Mizuki.

Suddenly I heard a noise through the trees, me being me, I had to know who it was, so, following my ears, I moved through the trees until I came upon the clearing and in this clearing, was none other than Naruto. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped right then and there. I mean I knew we were in the Naruto world, but I really didn't expect to see Naruto. Seeing him just made it so much more real.

"I've never seen you here before." I flipped around, my heart starting back up at warp speed. My eyes met with a pair of dark black ones.

"Whoa!" I shrieked backing up a good few feet. That was when I saw the rest of the face and once more, my heart stopped, you know after this, I was probably going to die from all of the irregularity in my heartbeat.

It was Sai.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he asked with a smile. I felt my rage kick in.

"Of course you startled me, you came out of nowhere!" I shrieked. I was pretty sure my voice climbed a few octaves. He looked me over, and cocked his head to the side. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He may have been my favorite character, but there was no way I was letting him get away with freaking me out.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're very short aren't you?" That was it! Before I could get a handle on my emotions I lashed out, hitting Sai directly in the face. Then I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran.

**A/N: Poor Sai, he should have known better. No special guest today, but still, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Yumi

**A/N: Here we go another chapter for all of those lovely people who read this story. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9: You've Got to Be Kidding Me**

_Yumi_

After Rika had left Yori and I alone, I decided to try and talk to her. I wanted to try and convince her listen to Rika and follow the rules, because I knew she was upset with them, I could tell she wanted to join Katsumi and Mizuki, but I just couldn't let that happen. I needed to protect her, she was too sweet and innocent to be a part of this world. I looked across the table, meeting her eyes. She still hadn't taken a bite of her food.

"You should eat," I told her. Her soft pale pink eyes widened, if it wasn't Yori I would've said I saw a flash anger in those eyes, but it was gone in a instant.

"I don't really feel like it, I'm sorry," she muttered. I sighed and set my fork down. I decided to just cut to the chase.

"You need to listen to Rika," I told her flat out. She looked at me, her eyes tearing up.

"You can't ask me to do that. I'm not going to change anything, I just want to be allowed to talk to who I want to talk to," she said. I stood up, feeling my anger flare up.

"No, you mean you just want to talk to Kiba."

"Why is that such a problem for you? Are you afraid of me depending on someone other than you? Maybe, I don't want to depend on you all the time?" she asked. For a moment I felt taken aback. That was not what this was about at all! I wanted to protect her, nothing else!

"No! That's not it at all and you know it! I'm here to protect you and you need to realize that!" I shouted. Yori flinched, but held her ground. She looked at me, eyes defiant.

"Sister, for once, just let me do what I want to do and not what you think is best for me. I don't need you to protect me." Her voice was so calm, so...wise. That last sentence echoed over and over in my head. She didn't need me and in that moment I believed her. For a moment, I was so angry I just wanted to hit her, lash out at her, do something to hurt her the way she just hurt me, but I knew that would be wrong. Instead I turned and ran. Out the door, just like The others did before me.

I heard Yori behind me calling my name, but I ignored her and ran on, through crowded streets. I saw flashes of people shocked faces as I ran by them, but I still didn't stop. I just needed an outlet, I needed to let the emotions I was feeling out. Hurt, anger, even some slight betrayal. I just couldn't really accept that Yori really didn't need me.

"Hey wait, stop!" I heard a voice call, that was when I realized I had ran right out of the village. I paused, intending to apologize for breaking the Hokage's rules, but the village was no longer behind me.

"Hey, would you look at that Kakuzu, a little girl!" I froze, recognizing that voice right away. _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Reluctantly I turned around and sure enough, it was Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered. There was no way this was possible, I just left the village and these two never get that close. Naruto and Shikamaru, kill them before they get close. I turned around again, but I still couldn't see the village.

"What are you doing out here alone, little girl," Hidan asked in a mocking voice. I turned around, my frustration before returning.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a little girl! I'm sixteen!" I shouted.

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but I don't give a shit you little bitch!"

"Hidan...she looks familiar," Kakuzu growled. _What? How you I look familiar? I didn't even belong in this world!_ This had to be a dream.

"Familiar? Is she someone I can sacrifice?" I got chills remembering the deadly ritual that will take Asuma's life. I did not want to face that. Kakuzu shook his head.

"No, but since we're on a mission we could give her to Deidara and Tobi, they're not to far away," he muttered. Hidan sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying her."

"Wait, carrying? I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted taking a step back. Hidan smiled sadistically and licked his lips.

"If she fights, then can I sacrifice the little bitch?" Before I could respond, Kakuzu scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. I was being taken, away from my friends, from my sister. Yori...what was I going to do?

"You will not hurt the girl, until we know why she seems so familiar to me," Kakuzu growled. Hidan groaned, but went along with him. For a moment I wondered if I was steering them off course. What if what was happening right now, changed everything? I could have messed everything up trying to protect Yori, maybe she was right.

"Psht, you know, if you weren't so focused on lugging bodies around, we would have found one of the jinchiriki by now," Hidan said. That was when I noticed I wasn't the only thing Kakuzu was carrying, right next to my face was the dead body of Asuma's friend. I felt my stomach roll. Oh god...

"Shut up! Deidara and Tobi are going to meet us at the collection office then we'll be rid of both of them," Kakuzu responded.

Oh no...if I recall they would be on this walk for a while. I didn't want to have to face this dead body the entire time.

"Oh, what are you guys carrying?" a voice called. Hidan and Kakuzu looked up and spotted Tobi crouched on a branch. _Oh thank god, salvation!...Wait..._

"Tobi, what are you doing here so soon?" Kakuzu asked. Tobi scratched the back of his head.

"Well senpai sent me because he didn't feel like coming," Tobi explained. Kakuzu lifted me off his shoulder and tossed me to Tobi. Needless to say I screamed like a little girl, but Tobi caught me with ease.

"So who is this girl anyway?" Tobi asked looking down at me.

"I don't know, but she seemed very familiar. I need you two to watch her until we finish her and then I will take her back. Maybe if I break a few bones I could find out who she is and why I appear to know her." My blood chilled. _Oh lord no._ I was going to fucking die. There was no way I was going to live and the sad part was MY SALVATION WAS A PSYCHO MURDERER AND AN EXPLOSIVES EXPERT!

Yep, I was dead.

**A/N: Aw, poor Yumi. She was kidnapped by the Akatsuki! What will she do now?**


	10. Chapter 10: Yori

**A/N: So the last chapter I'm going to post before Sunday. After Sunday we'll be back on the normal schedule which is one chapter every Sunday. Also I would like to remind everyone that the poll is still up and in effect so be sure to get your vote in. Even if you don't really care who wins please vote!**

**Chapter 10: Caution to the Wind**

_Yori_

For a moment, I was glad I had made Yumi leave, but then it occurred to me is the I must have really hurt her. Guilt crawled it's way up my throat at the thought. She was only trying to protect me and I made her leave and hurt her feelings. I needed to go find her. I had to apologize. I ran up the stairs, planning on just writing it I couldn't find Yumi anywhere. Sometimes she just needed time to cool off.

I walked out the door and shut it behind me, something everyone who had left before me had failed to do. Then I walked off in the direction Yumi had ran. I walked into the central part of the village, moving through the crowded streets until I finally reached a small section of forest. I ended up in the same place I had met Kiba in before. The small river looked less magical than it did at night, but I still felt drawn to it.

I smiled softly at the memory of when I met Kiba. I guess I should have been a little afraid when he pinned me, but I've never been afraid of things that should scare me. Moving forward I went and sat down by the water. Opening my notebook, I began to write. I had always written small stories. Usually they were just small little things, like dreams that were so vivid that you remember them when you wake up.

I never really thought about what I wrote either, I just let my pen go. It felt good.

"You're back," I heard a voice say from behind me. I didn't turn around or stop writing, I just smiled. Kiba was back.

"Of course I am. I told you I would be back," I whispered, loud enough so he could hear. I listened to the leaves rustling as he moved closer to me. Then I felt him sit next to me, but I still didn't look away or stop moving my pen. I felt him lean closer to see what I was writing.

"I didn't think you really would be. Your sister looked really mad," he said. I nodded.

"Yes, she was," I told him without saying anything more. He was silent for a moment, I was sure he didn't know how to respond to that. I felt his eyes on me as I continued to write until I finally concluded the story, then I lifted my eyes and met his calmly.

"You're eyes are really weird," he said almost to himself. I wondered if he meant to say it. I smiled softly.

"Yes. People say that a lot. They find both my sister's and my eyes to be strange, but they are usually more creeped out my mine because of the color and the way I watch people." Kiba nodded and then leaned back on his hands staring up at the sky. I tilted my head to the side, feeling my white blond hair move with me. Without really thinking I scooted closer to him, to where I was just barely brushing up against him. Surprised he jumped a little, but then settled back down.

"I'm assuming your sister isn't going to pop up again?" he asked. That was when I remembered what had occurred before I found Kiba.

"No, I actually don't know where she went, we kind of got into a fight," I told him. He looked at me, his eyes seeming concerned.

"What happened?" I sighed. I didn't know if I was allowed to explain things to him or not, but then I realized that I didn't really care. I felt like Kiba was someone I could trust, so I was going to trust him.

"Well we're not exactly from...this world. We're from a world where all of this is just fiction, a story and Yumi and two other friends of mine, Rika and Lei, they all think that we need to isolate ourselves from everyone here. My other two friends, Mizuki and Katsumi, disagreed with them. I did too, I didn't want to not be able to talk with some of the people here and Yumi and I got into an argument about it and I said something that I shouldn't have and she ran off," I told him. His eyes were wide, soaking in everything I had just said.

"You...are froma different world?" he asked. I nodded. He seemed to processes this for a moment, but then just shrugged it off.

"Do you think she'll come back?" he asked me. I looked away.

"I don't really know. Yumi has always been there for me, protecting me and I told her that I didn't need it, that I didn't need her, but that's not true. I love Yumi, I just wish she would give me some space sometimes," I told him, resting my head on my knees. I felt Kiba's hand softly touch my back. He seemed hesitant to touch me, maybe because he thought I was going to reject him.

"You seem really different than you do in the anime," I muttered half to him and half to myself. He cocked his head to the side.

"Anime?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's the story I was talking about," I informed him. He nodded.

"How do I seem different?" he asked me. I thought for a moment.

"You're a lot more abrasive in the anime. To be quite honest I thought you were going to be a lot more...harsh to me than you have been," I told him. He kind of smiled to himself.

"I guess I would have been if it were someone other than you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, there's something odd about you. I know there's no way you could hurt anything or fight back against anyone, it just doesn't seem in your nature. Plus you have this odd innocence about you that makes me want to protect you. That's probably what your sister feels too," he pointed out.

"People say that about me a lot," I muttered. Kiba laughed a little.

"You sound angry," he said. I shrugged.

"I guess I am a little. I'm just not a child." Kiba's face turned serious.

"I know you're not." I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. This time he tensed up a little, but then relaxed. I sat with him and talked about random simple things until it started to get dark. That was when I realized that I should probably go back and see if Yumi came back and let the others know that I was ok. KIba offered to walk me back, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea with Lei and Rika's rules in place.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked me one more time. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's a short walk back to the house." He hesitated for a moment, seeming like he wanted to say something else, so I waited until he finally blurted it out.

"Will I be able to see you again?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. I don't really like these rules anyway so I figure I might as well throw caution to the wind," I told him. He smiled at me and then left. As he did I wished I could have spoken to him longer.

**A/N: Awww! A part of me is all happy about Yori and Kiba being all friendly and another part of me is just like "You're sister is being kidnapped and you're flirting?!" But all is well, I promise. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Katsumi

**A/N: Alright! Back on schedule! So here we are with Katsumi again, I'm almost through my second cycle so woot! Also don't forget to check out my poll on my profile page so you can vote for your favorite character to get an extra chapter in the story!**

**Chapter 11: Dream Come True!**

_Katsumi_

Once I ran out of the house and walked into town a little bit, my anger subsided. I knew that Rika and Lei just wanted the best for us, but I wanted to say and get to know the other ninja and members of the village. I wanted to learn how to fight and be a part of this world. I looked up, pausing on a section of the street. I spotted a good shady place on top of one of the buildings, so I found my way around and climbed up.

Once there I laid down and watched the clouds move through the sky. It was strange, they moved just like they did in our world. I wondered for a moment if Lei and Rika were doing the right thing. I knew that it was a good idea for us not to interfere in the storyline of this world, but I didn't think we should have to isolate ourselves from everyone else in the world.

I knew that Mizuki felt the same as me, but that was no surprise, Mizuki rarely ever thought through anything, example, she was the reason we were here in the first place, because she was the one who crossed through the door first. I think Yori felt the same too, but I couldn't be sure while she was around Yumi. Maybe I would try and talk to her later.

As I watched the clouds I also remembered the events of the day before. Seeing Shikamaru for the first time and having Mizuki embarrass the hell out of me and then me just adding onto it. He probably thought I was crazy. I blew my chances at getting to know him better and becoming his friend, I know I did. It wasn't even Mizuki's fault either, it was mine.

I sighed and sat up, placing my forehead in my hands. I just didn't know how I felt about going home. I wanted to stay so badly and something about this place made me feel at home and then there was my real home, with my dad and my little brother. They both needed me and I loved them. I didn't want them to worry about me, but I really wanted to meet more of the ninja and, if I could, salvage my relationship with Shikamaru. Not that there was anything there to begin with.

"Hey, you're the same girl from yesterday." Oh crap, speak of the devil. I looked up and there he was, staring down at me with his usual expression, maybe there was a little bit of confusion there, but not much. I didn't want to risk speaking so I just nodded. He walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. His head tilted to the side. I could tell that he was analyzing me.

"Why are you just sitting here on the roof?" he asked me. This time I had to speak...crap.

"I needed to think," I told him, deciding just to keep us simple. He nodded.

"So why were you following me the other day? Is what your friend told me true?" he asked me.

"Well, I happened to think your a very interesting person and I've always wanted to learn shogi and I enjoy watching you play and um...what did she say?" I asked.

"She said that you really liked me," he said straight faced. I hd no idea how anyone could say that while making eye contact and zero facial expression, but he did it. I could already feel myself blushing. Oh no...

"Well...of course I do," I said, deciding just to be honest. Besides he'd probably see right through me anyway. He nodded, almost to himself. He moved to sit next to me, looking up at the clouds. I followed his glaze up to the sky.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked me. I thought about that for a moment. I wasn't really sure how to tell him about the different world thing, so I just decided to go with the simple stuff.

"Well some of it was about yesterday. I felt like you thought I was an idiot," I told him. He kind of chuckled a bit.

"I do think your an idiot."

"Oh..." Great, for once I was right. We were both silent for a long time, staring up at the sky, watching the clouds. It was so peaceful and calming. It made me feel a lot better about what had happened in the morning with Rika. I knew that eventually we would have to go home, but for now I was just going to try and enjoy my time here, I mean we had to have been sent here for a reason. The door didn't appear for nothing.

"Would you like to learn to play Shogi?" Shikamaru asked me suddenly breaking the silence. I looked at him and I felt the smile light my face.

"Are you kidding!? I would love to! That would be like a dream come true!" I shouted, shooting up without thinking. Shikamaru's eyes widened and then he stood up with a small smile on his face.

"Come on, we'll go to my house so I can teach you," he told me. I felt my heart fly up into my throat. Oh my...I was going to Shikamaru Nara's house! I suppressed a squeal as he helped me climb down from the roof. I followed him closely as I could, feeling a little shy. Some store clerks greeted Shikamaru as we walked, giving me strange looks. One woman actually asked about me.

"This is Katsumi Tekai," Shikamaru introduced. I was surprised that he had remembered my name.

"Oh, I see, is she your girlfriend?" she asked. I blushed and I could tell Shikamaru was a little taken aback.

"No, she's just a friend," he told her. She then smiled knowingly at us and then sent us on our way. I ran my hand across my head, smoothing out my bun, I felt even more awkward after that encounter, but the good news was we made it to his house without any other incident. I waited outside for him to get the game ready, my hands were shaking from the nerves. It felt so weird being at his house.

"Ok, come over here," Shikamaru called. I stood and walked over to where he had everything set up and then listened as he began explaining everything I needed to know about the game and to be honest, it was the best day ever.

**A/N: Yay Katsumi, no longer growing mushrooms! I'm proud of her! Speaking of, the real Katsumi, a.k.a Angel, has recently been feeling pretty down so try and send her some positive thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mizuki

**A/N: New week, new chapter! Here we go! I'm happy to say that this story is going really well in my eyes and I can't wait to write more so without any further commentary, here's Mizuki's chapter! Yay! Also, don't foret about the poll, it will be closed after the next cycle so get your votes in while you can, right now Katsumi is in the lead. Please review!**

**Chapter 12: Idiot on Board**

_Mizuki_

How could Lei and Rika do this me!? There was no way I wasn't going to avoid Itachi, I mean...HE WAS FREAKING ITACHI! I stomped aroudn the village, muttering to myself. Ignoring the stares of all the other villagers. I needed to do something! Suddenly I stopped. Itachi couldn't have got far could he? No, there was no way he was that far from the village yet...

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted causing people on the streets to jump up in surprise. Without any hesitation I raced back to the house, only to see that everyone was gone. That was fine with me. I started searching for paper, but I got tired of looking after two seconds of searching I gave up so I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of squirting ketchup and a loaf of bread.

Once I had finished my masterpiece I smiled. This was it! I ran up stairs and backed my backpack full of everything I might need and then I was gone. I knew that Lei and Rika would be really angry, but I didn't care. I could still remember the fight between Sasuke and Itachi, when Itachi revealed his big secret and then died, I was devestated. I didn't leave my room for three days, then I talked to Katsumi and she helped me feel better, but I was still always sad.

I didn't want that to hapen again if I had a way to stop it. I didn't care what happened to this world I just knew I needed to save him. Once I was all packed up I left, a big smile on my face. I was going to find him and when I did I would save him! I knew I would, maybe I could even repair the bond between brothers. I squealed at the thought, that would be a dream come true!

Onc I reached the edge of the village I stopped and noticed that there were guards. Damn, I had completely forgot about them. I guess I would going to have to use my Mizuki style charms to distract them...in other words I was going to annoy them to the point that they had to let me go. I proceeded to put on my most annoying face which included, pouty lips for not real reason, wide excited eyes, and, just for a little something extra, I shook my head, letting my hair puff out to psycho size.

I took a skip-like step forward preparing myself, but before I could activate my annoying powers something came out of no where and darted out of the village as fast as lightning. Both guards noticed and called out, chasing after whatever it was, giving me the perfect opputunity to leave. I shurgged and tamed my curls. I gues I didn't have to be annoying after all, darn.

Maybe I should just save it for Jaws, I might be able to manipulate him into letting me stay if I stop calling him Jaws or somthing of the sort, it's worked before. I smiled, traveling with Itachi equaled the best thing ever! Without anymore hesitation I darted into the forest and began my search!

Needless to say it didn't take me long to realize that I had no idea where to start...ok it did take me long, but still I realized it, so points for me! Sighly heavily I plopped on the ground and closed my eyes to try and think. I needed to find Itachi. The moment after that thought crossed my mind I started to see even though I hadn't opened my eyes.

Without any warning at all, my vision shot off, twisting and turning through the trees until finally it reached a clearing and there in the middle of that clearing stood Itachi. My eyes snapped open as I was brought back to my body in a rush. I shot up, but had to sit back down because my head was spinning. How did I do that? I asked myself.

Did I have the same powers as Karin...wait, the same powers as Karin?...Ew. Shaking the thought from my head I shot forward, taking the same path I had in my head. Excitment made me move faster than normal so I reached the clearing in no time and there right in front of me was him. Lord he was beautiful. Both he and Jaws turned to face me at the same time.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jaws asked pointing at me. I glared at him.

"I don't want to hear anything from the creature who was stupid enough to eat an oxygen tank!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. Jaws sighed in frustration.

"What is she even talking about?!" he asked Itachi, who was still just staring at me. I waved to him.

"Hi, I came to join you." Itachi seemed as though he were about to say something, but Jaws rudely interupted.

"Oh hell no we are not taking this idiot with us!" he shouted. Itachi held his hand up to silence him.

"What was your name again?" he asked me.

"Mizuki Ai, please, I promise I won't be any troubel, just let me come with you, I'll even call Jaws here by his real name.," I offered. Itachi seemed to consider it, but Jaws only scoffed.

"It will be dangerous, we are hunting jinchuriki and if you come with us we have to teach you how to fight...it sounds like it woul be too much trouble," Itachi said.

"No! I promise I can learne fast and I'll help you ind them, please I just...I need to come with you!" I said desperation filling my voice. Instead of replying Itachi started to walk away,

"Tough luck girl," Kisame said with a smirk. I gritted my teeth and followed, it was time to turn on the annoyance. I took a deep breathe and started.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, I promise I'm not trouble, there's even ductape in my bag, don't you like ductape? It fixes everything you know, so please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, I'll do whatever you want, I'll even be your slave, though I refuse to be a sex slave that is just kinky and wrong! So PLEASE!" I squeezed out in a rush.

"Oh my god will you shut up!?" Jaws shouted at me. I ignored him and just stared at Itachi, waiting for his reaction.

"...Fine, but you will do as we say, and that includes Kisame, you will watch over us when we are meeting with the Akatsuki, and if requested, you will cook, run errands, and carry things for us, is that understood?" he asked me. I nodded, biting my lip. This was it.

"Oh no..." Jaws...er Kisaem growled.

"Then you can join us." I wasn't able to stop the scream from escaoing my throat.

"Oh my gosh, yes, yes, yes! This is a dream come true, than you so much! I promise I will be super helpful and I'll do anything you ask, except the sex slave thing, but we discussed that! I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"Oh my lord shut her up!" Kisaem shouted. I ignored him and shot forward, grabbing Itachi in a giant hug.

"Mizuki, please release me," Itachi requested. I backed off immeadiatly.

"Sorry," I muttered. Itachi didn't say anything more, he just began to move. Kisame followed and I happily skipped behind.

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure fanfiction hates Mizuki or my computer hates mizuki, one of the two, because everytime I write her chapter something happens and I lose EVERYTHING! So if your wondering why this chapter is early this week, that is why, I wanted to be like "in your face!" to whatever is messing her chapter up. Also the real Mizuki is at my house so here she is!**

**Kelsey: I'm so proud of you for writing this story! I seriously can't believe you are already on chapter tweleve! And to all the readers, thank you so much for supporting Lexi, it means a lot to her and I like to think that you guys enjoy my character. ;) Speaking of which, EEK I'm with Itachi now! Oh and on a side note. VOTE FOR ME ON THE POLL AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL GIANT HUGS!**

**Me: Oh Kels...**


	13. Chapter 13: Lei

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's early, but I couldn't help it, I had to post this. I will still update Sunday though! So on to our third cycle and back to Lei! Also I would like to give a big thank yout to everyone who has reviewed and especially crystalfox127, all of her reviews made me smile big time so thank you! Also, three more reviews until I get twenty and then DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEK! Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll.**

**Chapter 13: Here We Go...**

_Lei_

Mizuki was gone, and so was Yumi. They were both there in the morning before I left, but now they were gone, leaving Rika, Yori, Katsumi and I. I paced back in forth in the kitchen, looking down at the ridiculous note Mizuki left us with. It was literally ketchup on three slices of bread explaining where she had gone. I wasn't really sure why she used ketchup and bread considering there was a pen and some paper on the counter right next to the bread.

Dear Everyone,

So I think what you guys are doing is really stupid and wrong. Itachi needs to survive, I know it! So I've decided to join him and Jaws. I'm sorry to leave you guys like this, but I have to. I love you guys, even Rika and Lei (those jerky meanie heads).

Love,

Mizuki

P.S: Kitty, don't forget to talk to Shikamaru again! I told him all about you so don't worry! Oh and Yumi and Yori, I took your blankets...sorry, but it could be cold out there, plus I need to be able to hide under the covers so Jaws can't get me while I sleep. And Rika and Lei, your rules suck...the end!

"Do you think Yumi went with her?" Yori asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I doubt it, she mentions her in the post script and we all know Yumi wouldn't just leave you like that so something must have happened to her," I reasoned. Yori's soft pink eyes looked crestfallen. From what Rika told me she had been out with Kiba all day. Knowing Yori she was probably feeling guilty for Yumi's disappearance even though I didn't really think it was her fault. Yori was too innocent to drive anyone away.

"So what are we going to do?" Rika asked leaning against the counter. I looked over everyone, Yori was twiddling her fingers nervously, Rika was watching me closely, waiting for an order or something we could do to bring Mizuki and Yumi back, and Katsumi, for reasons unknown to me, was, once more, growing mushrooms in the corner.

"Alright, here's what we're going to have to do," I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their full attention to me. I took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to go over well.

"You guys are going to stay here and hold down the fort and I'm going to go find them." My announcement was meant with stunned stares. Me, yes me, the biggest rule follower/maker in the world, was going to break the rules to save my friends. Wasn't I the hero?

"You can't go alone!" Rika said breaking the silence. I was prepared for this.

"Look, do you really think Tsunade is going to let all of us go? She wants us under watch at the village, she might not even let me go, but we have more of a chance of her letting one of us go than all," I told her. Rika's eyes looked away from mine, but I could still see the frustration there. she wanted to help just as much as I did.

"But what will we do while your not here?" Yori asked in a timid voice.

"You'll listen to Rika nd keep searching for a way back home. I still expect you guys to follow all the rules and once I get Mizuki and Yumi I'll bring them back and we can go home like nothing ever happened," I told them. My voice sounded sure, but to be honest, I was afraid. Afraid I wouldn't make it in time to save my friends and afraid that we would never go home and we would be stuck here forever in a world that is not our own.

"What if Tsunade doesn't let you go?" Katsumi asked. Oh this was the part that was killing me inside.

"Then I will sneak away," I announced. There were gasps from the peanut gallery.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Lei?" Katsumi asked, completely serious. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Look, friends come before the rules, ok?" Rika, Katsumi, and Yori nodded.

"Alright now I'm going to go talk to Tsunade and then, no matter what she says, I'll be leaving," I said, holding my head up high. They all nodded and I started towards the door, but then Rika stopped me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? Two heads are better than one you know," she pointed out. I gave her a small smile, something I almost never did.

"I need you to stay here and watch over Yori and Katsumi./ I'll be fine on my own and you'll see, I'll bring them back in no time." Rika seemed reluctant to let me go, but she knew she had to.

The walk to the Hokage's office was very nerve racking, I was terrified she was going to tell me no and I was going to have to break the rules. Gah! Even the thought made me cringe. I prayed Tsunade would give me permission to go. I needed to find them, but I didn't want to upset anyone or get anyone in trouble for letting me escape. They didn't need that.

Once I reached the door I stood there for a moment, gathering my thoughts and arguments. Taking a deep breath I reached for the handle and opened the door I closed my eyes, waiting to hear Tsunade's voice yell at me for intruding, but I heard nothing. I opened my eyes slowly and...she was asleep. At her desk...asleep. You have got to be kidding me.

Slowly I walked over to her and poked her in the arm. Nothing. I poked her a little harder, still nothing. Oh lord, what if she was dead?

"Um...Lady Tsunade?" I said poking her again. This time she shot up out of her seat.

'I was doing my paperwork! How dare you bother me!" she snapped. I took a couple steps away and then her eyes focused on me.

"Oh, it's you, one of the strange girls we found." I nodded.

"Yes, my name is Lei Mei," I told her. She nodded and sat back down, looking completely calm. That made only one of us, my heart was still pounding from her outburst.

"What do you want?" she asked me. I cleared my throat. Here we go.

"As you probably already know, two of my friends have gone missed and I would like to have permission to go and search for them," I asked. She glared at me.

"You are aware that you have no training as a ninja at all, correct?" she asked me. I nodded.

'I'm aware, but they are my friends and my responsibility, therefore I want to bring them back," I told her. She stared and me for a while after that, not saying a word.

"You're going to go whether I give you permission or not aren't you?" she asked me. I nodded and she sighed.

"Fine, go look for them, but be careful. There are a lot of dangerous things in this world, things a little girl like you couldn't handle no matter how determined you are."

**A/N: Ooh, things are getting dramatic! I hope everyone is enjoying the story and please vote on the poll, the winner gets double chapters for the cycle after I end the poll! Love you all and please review. And now a word from our sponsors!**

**Kiba: Since when have I been your sponsor? I wasn't even in this chapter!**

**Me: Oh pish posh, you know you're our sponsor because you like Yori!**

**Kiba: *blushes* I do not!**

**Me: Oh just say it =P**

**Kiba: *growls*...fine, please review for Lexi, she will give you huggles...WHAT THE HELL ARE HUGGLES!**

**Me: Something you will never get! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rika

**A/N: Time for the next chapter of the story! Right now Mizuki is in the lead in the poll, but worry not, the poll will remain open until the end of this cycle and then the winner with have double chapters for the next cycle so don't forget to vote for your faves! Also since I've reached twenty reviews it's time for a double chapter week! Next double chapter week will be either 1000 views or 50 reviews, whichever comes first. =)**

**Chapter 14: Training?**

_Rika_

"She said yes?!" I exclaimed when Lei returned. She only nodded and continued packing her stuff. I walked over and flopped on the bed next to her suitcase.

"So you're serious? You're really going to go try and find them with no backup at all?" Again Lei only nodded. I sat in silence watching her, wanting her to say something, anything, but she remained silently. Eventually I gave up and walked back downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner.

Once Lei left, the three of us would be the only ones left in the Leaf Village. We started out as six, but we were going to be three. How did all of this happen? Why did we get sent to this world? Would Lei, Yumi, and Mizuki even come back alive, or would they just vanish, forcing us to assume they are dead? Ugh, we couldn't live like this, well at least I couldn't. I knew Yori would be worried about everyone, but I don't think she imagines them being killed and Katsumi would probably just try and distract herself.

"I'm leaving," Lei said coming down the stairs. Yori looked up from the book she was reading and Katsumi stopped practicing Shogi. For a moment we all just stared at her, then all at once we all stood up and grabbed her in a hug.

"Please come back safe," I asked. She nodded and I knew that she would do everything in her power to save Mizuki and Yumi and come back to us.

Then she walked out the door and was gone, leaving the three of us. Only three. Without a word we all returned to what we were doing before Lei left, but you could tell that there was an air of sadness, or rather there was, before a member of the Anbu appeared in our living room.

"Holy shnikes!" Katsumi cried jumping up. Yori's soft pink eyes glanced up and then moved back down from the book. I moved the boiling water to an off burner and walked into the living room to see what was going.

'"Why are you here?" I asked. He stood and I felt fear flow through me. With that mask on and his warrior's body, he made quite and intimidating figure.

"The Lady Hokage wishes to see you immediately," he said before disappearing.

"Oh great, now what does she want," Katsumi groaned. Yori sat her book down and stood up, watching me. That was when I realized they were waiting on me to make the next move. I had almost forgotten, I was the leader now.

"Alright guys, let's go see what she wants," I said leading the way out the door. It felt weird being in the front. I was used to being at Lei's side, her right hand man...er woman, not the leader. I felt sort of uncomfortable in the position, but I knew I had to be there. It wasn't like Yori and Katsumi couldn't take care of themselves, it was just like they needed someone to show them how to do things first. It was like testing the water before you went in.

Someone always had to go in frist so everyone else knew they wouldn't die.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Hokage," I said opening the door to her office. She waved us in and we all walked over to stand in front of her desk. She looked us all over for a moment before speaking, making me feel like I was being analyzed.

"It has been decided that you three will need to contribute to the village and so I have decided to have you three train as ninjas." We all gasped. Ninjas? Actual ninjas? This was a dream come true even for me! But then I remembered Lei's rules. Was this breaking one of them, were we getting involved? I shook my head. We needed to protect ourselves and his was the only way we could. We just needed to keep our guard up.

"Since you all three are too old for the academy you will be trained by any chunin or jonin who has the time. I request that you find someone and set something up. I don't have the time to be looking for babysitters for you three, now go," she said. We all nodded and left the room. Training...we were going to start training...wow.

"So...Rika, do you think it would be ok if I asked Shikamaru to train me?" Katsumi asked. I sighed, I knew this was going to happen, but we did need to train...

"Fine. Yori, do you have anyone you could ask?" I asked, knowing that she already had someone in mind. She nodded and smiled at me.

"I'll just ask Kiba the next time I see him, what about you Rika, do you know anyone who could help you?" I opened my mouth and closed it again. Yes, I did know someone, but I don;t think he was going to speak to me after I punched him in the face. Katsumi put her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll someone," she said with a smile. I glared at her and removed her arm. I guess I would have to ask Sai. He was the only person I know anything about that I had met since we got here. He was my only option. I just hoped he wouldn't run away or attack me the next time I saw him.

"You guys go on ahead to the house, I'll se you later tonight," I told them, stopping suddenly.

"But where are you going?" Yori asked. I sighed.

"I need to find someone to train me. If you guys want you can go a head and ask Kiba and Shkamaru, just be back at the house before it gets too late." They both nodded and continued on, leaving me by myself to find Sai. Knowing him he was either at the library or watching Naruto train. I was closer to the training site than the library so I decided to try there first.

I made my way through the trees, and back to the clearing. Naruto and all of his shadow clones were out there, practicing the change in chakra nature while Kakashi was reading and Yamato was keeping an eye on the seal. I tried to scan the woods surrounding the clearing for Sai, but I didn't see him. Go figure, I would probably have to walk around the entire clearing if I wanted to be sure he wasn't here.

"Looking for someone?" I jumped in surprise and turned around, my heart thumping in my chest. Of course it was Sai.

"Jesus! You gave me a heart attack!" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You're the shorty who punched me the other day right?" I gritted my teeth and the word 'shorty', forcing myself not to tackle him to the ground and punch the life out of him.

"Sai, what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked coming out o the trees. SHe stopped when she noticed me.

"Who's that?" she asked. Sai opened his mouth to answer, but I beat her to it.

"My names Rika Furude, I'm here with my friends from somewhere far away," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Sai. I hope he hasn't said anything to offend you," she said. I rolled my eyes, it was a little late for that.

"I just came by to drop off these food pills for Naruto, I'll see you later Sai, bye Rika," she said. I waved by to her with a smile, but once she was gone I went back to glaring at Sai.

"Don't ever call me 'shorty' or I will kill you!" I growled. He seemed a little shocked at my outburst and opened up and little book. Scribbling something out, I watched him write down something else.

"What did you just write?" I asked him warily. He smiled at me.

"I was just making a note to not call you shorty," I rolled my eyes and then tried to calm myself down. I needed to ask him to train me.

"I came here to ask you a question," I announced.

"Oh?" I took a deep breath.

"I need someone to train me to become a ninja and I came here to find you to ask you to train me." He was quiet for a moment, processing my words. He seemed kind of surprised that I would ask. I waited, barely breathing, hoping he would say yes. Not because I wanted to spend anytime with him or anything, I just needed to learn...and that was all...no more.

"Ok, I will train you, meet me here tomorrow and we will start," he told me. I smiled at him and before I could stop myself, my excitement forced me to give him a hug.

"Thank you!" I told him, then realizing what I was doing I let go of him awkwardly.

"Um...sorry about that...and yesterday, I'm sorry I punched you..." I told him. He didn't say anything, he seemed to shell shocked, so without another word I left, feeling my entire face flush the color of a tomato.

**A/N: Yay they get to become ninjas! Woot! In celebration of this chapter today's guest will be...Sai!**

**Sai: Um, mindless people on computers, please review the story!**

**Me: *whispers* Your not supposed to insult the audience, you'll make them mad!**

**Sai: Oops.**

**Me: Audience, you may attack him.**


	15. Chapter 15: Yumi

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I want to save the rest for the next cycle. ;) This time I promise the next update will be on a Sunday, no during the week chapters. This way I can get ahead and never go a long period of time without updating.  
**

**Chapter 15: Oh Crap...**

_Yumi_

So, most likely the most awkward moment of my life. I had fallen asleep while Tobi was carrying me to lord knows where and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with his butt. Yes, you heard me right, his freaking butt. Sometime in the might the little jerk had tossed me over his shoulder and now, as he was running mind you, my face was continuealy hitting his butt.

"Um, Tobi?" I started politley. He stopped moving.

"Hm?"

"Could you do me the great honor of REMOVING MY FACE FROM YOUR ASS!" I shouted. Tobi jerked in surprised and then righted me. My head was spinning, but I managed to hold my ground and still looked pissed, go me.

"Sorry about that, but we're almost there," Tobi said. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to be carried again. I scanned the trees even though I knew there would be no escape. Tobi may be an idiot, but he was strong and I had zero training. Even if the same weird thing that had happened before happened again, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape him. My only choice was to go with him.

"Fine, but I don't want you carrying me, I can walk on my own. Tobi shrugged his shoulders.

"Just as long as you don't run ok? Because then I would have to chase you down and I don't think you would like that," he said, an underlayingthreat in his voice. I scoffed. He didn't have to tell me twice. He started forward again and I did my best trying to follow him, but jeez ninjas were fast.

By the time he stopped in another small clearing, I was panting and out of breathe. Man I was out of shape! Tobi scanned the clearing, probably looking for Deidara, and then without a word he just walked off into the trees. I was instantly alert. This could be my one chance to escape. I watched the trees that Tobi had disappeared in and then, trying to be as silent as possible, I ran into the trees on the other side.

I kept looking behind me as I was running, but nothing was following me. I smiled. I had fooled Tobi!...Well that wasn't really a feat, I guess depening on your theory on who was I could have just fooled Madara or Obito. Either way I was one skilled girl! I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I peered behind me once more and again there was nothing, but this time I ran into something head first.

"Ow!" I said falling back on the ground. I glared up at what I had ran into, but all of my curses fell straight out of my brain.

"Holy...hotter than hell." I slapped my hand over my mouth. Why were those words coming out of my mouth?! Well I was staring up at Deidara so I did have a reason for those words, but that didn't mean I want them to come out of my mouth!

"Um?" Oh crap he heard me, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Crapola! Crap with a side of lord kill me now! I needed to reclaim at least some of my dignity. I stood up and brushed myself off and then put on my best glare.

"Excuse me, I need to get through," I told him. He just stared at me. His blue eyes almost unnerving. Without thinking, I moved forward and walked right past him. Jeez, this was too easy.

Just when I thought I was about to get away I felt two long muscular arms wrap around my shoulders. I froze, caught between wanting to kick and scream and wanting to just lean into him. God brain, stop thinking like that! He could KILL me, seriously KILL me! He may be attractive in the anime, but in real life he's deadly, plus it's not like he would ever actually like me.

"Now I remember, you're the girl I'm supposed to watch," he said into my ear. I shivered. In fear, nothing else, just fear! Own of his hands slide down to my wrist where felt something...wet touch my skin. I don't think he was expecting what happened next.

Without a thought I jerked out of his grasp with ease and *gulp* slapped him in the face.

Oh...crap.

**A/N: Oh Yumi and her anger issues. She's in sooo much trouble! No extras today, but I would like to remind everyone to please review, remember the more reviews and hits, the more I'll post a week!**


	16. Chapter 16: Yori

**A/N: Alright! So I reached 1,000 hits WOOT! So instead of doing another double chapter I'm just going to post this one early. I really appreciate all the support everyone has shown me with this story, it means a lot to me and it really does put a smile on my face every time I read a review. Because of all your support I am putting my heart and soul into this story, so please keep reviewing and keep reading. =)**

**Chapter 16: Teach Me**

_Yori_

Instead of heading home I went straight to the place. Somehow I knew he would be there and sure enough he and Akamaru were laying in the grass watching the sunset. I smiled at the two of them. He didn't move as I walked over to him. I wondered if he just hadn't noticed me yet, but once I got closer I realized he was sleeping. I sat down next to him and reached out to touch his hair.

Akamaru sat up and sniffed me, but then laid his head back down, deciding I wasn't a threat. His hair was soft, it was like running my hands through an animals fur. I giggled to myself. I guess he was an animal, but he was one that was also human. He was fiercely protective and territorial of the ones he loved, but he could also be gentle and kind.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he shot up, already preparing for a fight, but I was calm. His eyes found mine and I watched as he slowly relaxed.

"Oh, Yori, it's you," he said letting out a breath. I nodded and smiled at him. He flopped back in the grass, his eyes still watching me.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"The Hokage said that we needed to learn to become ninja," I told him bluntly. He shot up, his eyes surprised and...worried.

"What?!" he asked. I nodded.

"She wanted us to find someone to teach us and I wanted you to teach me," I said bluntly again. He seemed even more shocked by that statement than the one before.

"Why do you want me to do it?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side.

'Well, because you're strong and you have the skills to teach me quiet a lot. Besides, I like spending time with you and this gives me an excuse to do it more." For a moment I wondered if all of these straight shots were going to kill him, but then he recovered.

"You...you like spending time with me?" I nodded. He reached out and started petting Akamaru while I waited for him to say something. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts, not that I blamed him. I could almost feel his mixed emotions from where I sat. Worry, some anger, though not directed at me, and a feeling of happiness that I actually wanted to be around him

That made me smile.

"Ok, when can we start?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Now I guess, Rika just told me to be back at a decent time," he seemed to think for a moment and then looked me over, in my soft yellow sundress. Then he laughed, though it sounded more like a bark.

"Actually, we should probably start tomorrow when you have the right kind of clothes. Besides, I'm curious about these friends of yours," he said. I laid down in the grass, staring at the sky.

"I guess you're right, and if you want I could tell you a little more about them, I could even tell you how we met," I told him. He joined me, watching the stars with me. He was close enough that I could feel his body heat, it made me realize how cold it was so I scooted closer to him. I felt him stiffen, but then he relaxed and even moved a little closer.

"That sounds interesting," he said, prompting me to continue. I thought for a moment, trying to figure out where to start.

"Well I guess it started with Mizuki. She kind of brought us all together. When I first met her, Yumi and I had been new to school and we didn't really know anyone. Needless to say we got made fun of for our eyes, and I never really said anything, mainly because it never really bothered me, but Yumi was always fighting, trying to defend me,

It was around then that we met Mizuki. Yumi had just gotten into another fight and she was suspended for the day. I left with her because she had gotten hurt pretty bad. I was actually trying to clean her scraps when she kind of...well she popped out of no where. Yumi thought that she had wanted a fight, but I stopped her. Somehow I knew that she wasn't there to make fun of us.

In fact, she wanted to tell us how pretty she thought we were. Yumi didn't think she was serious, but I could tell that she was sincere and I started talking to her more. When she asked us to hang out with her and her other friends Yumi didn't want to go, but I felt that it would be the right choice so with a lot of convincing, Yumi agreed and that was how we all met," I told him.

"Wait, then how did you meet your other friends and what are they like?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well Mizuki kind of just made us all start talking and we all just clicked even though we're different. Mizuki is crazy, but loyal and does whatever she thinks is right, Lei kind of leads us, because out of all of us she has the most common sense. Rika is technically Lei's second, but she's a little less harsh and emotes more. Katsumi is just as interesting, she is kind of dramatic, but in a good way. As for Yumi...well she's my twin and even though we're different, I love her," I told him.

"They all sound really interesting," he said. I giggled a little bit.

"They are, though right now only Katsumi, Rika, and I are still here. Mizuki ran away, we don't know what happened to Yumi, and Lei left today to try and find them," I told him, loss falling on my shoulders again at the reminder of my sister's disappearance. I felt Kiba's hand twitch and wondered if he was going to reach out to me, but he didn't.

"That must be hard," I nodded and then noticed that it was starting to get dark out.

"I should probably get back so Rika doesn't worry," I told him. He looked up and seemed to notice the sky too.

"Jeez your right, we've been out here for a while. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. I smiled at him as I stood.

"No, I can make it on my own," I told him, then I leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"And thank you for everything," I told him, and then I left, leaving him blushing behind me.

**A/N: Don't forget to review and vote on the poll before it closes! Only three chapters left so hurry and get your votes in while you still can!**


	17. Chapter 17: Katsumi

**A/N: So I actually had Angel's help with this one, so I got a better idea of how she would react to certain things. I hope enjoy and Angel also wanted me to tell everyone thank you for reading and reviewing the story. She loves you all! Also I know this chapter is early, but I'm going to be out of town Sunday and therefore unable to post, so here we go, chapter 16! Also to clear things up, this story is going to go to 45 chapters and yes, there will be a sequel. =)**

**Chapter 17: Nerves...Not Fun **

_Katsumi_

I decided not to see Shikamaru the night before, figuring he was probably asleep already, but the next morning I was up and ready to go. I was all pumped and excited to see him...that is until I reached the front door. That was when it hit me. I was about to knock on Shiamaru's door...oh lord. I could feel my hand beginning to shake. What if he got mad that I was here, or what if no one was home and I had to just awkwardly stand here?

Taking a deep breath I braced myself and reached out to knock on the door...only to have it swing open, knocking me in the nose.

"Ow," I said clutching my now bleeding nose.

"Huh, Katsumi? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked bending down to help me. I smiled and laughed awkwardly trying not to show that I was in pain.

"Oh, haha, I'm just you know...here," told him, trying my best to seem nonchalant. He helped me up, noticing my nose.

"You're bleeding," he pointed out. I removed my hand from my face and looked at it, pretending that I just noticed the blood there.

"Oh my gosh you're right! How did that happened?" Oh lord, my nerves were making me babble. Please kill me now! Shikamaru rolled his eyes and then went back in the house. I felt my heart sink. Great I scared him off. I placed my hand back over my face and started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" I turned around and saw Shikamaru standing at the door with some tissues. I smiled behind my hand as he walked over and handed me the tissues without looking at me. I took them and wiped the blood off my face, glad to see that my nose was no longer bleeding.

"Thanks," I said.

"So why were you here?" he asked, ignoring my thanks.

"Um, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"So ask," he ordered. At first I was taken aback by his tone, but then I noticed that he was blushing. I smiled to myself, realizing he was embarrassed.

"The Hokage told us we needed to find someone to teach us to be shinobi so I wanted to know if you could possibly teach me?" I asked. He sighed and finally turned to look at me.

"I guess if I could teach you how to play Shogi I can teach you some basic chakra control." I squeaked in excitement and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," I said. Then I realized what I was doing, instantly I backed off, smoothing my silver hair back to it's bun.

"Um...I'm sorry," I said nervously. He just kind of looked at me for a moment then shook his head.

"Just come on, I can start teaching you basic chakra control now," he told me. I nodded and smiled.

"That would be awesome," I told him. He blushed again and looked away. For a moment I wished I was more like Mizuki, she would have been able to be flirtatious and would even be confident enough to tease him for blushing, but instead I was stuck with my nerves.

I followed Shikamaru quietly as he led me into the trees behind his house. The sunlight streamed through the leafs, giving everything a green glow. I watched Shikamaru walk in front of my, his hands in his pockets. I imagined what it would be like to just run up to him and grab him from behind. To kiss him...I shook my head blushing. Stupid thoughts, they weren't helping with my nerves at all.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I paused my blush increasing.

"What?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Are you ready to train?" he asked in an exasperated tone. I shook my head.

"Oh, sorry. Of course I am," I told him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. I could feel my hands start to shake again. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists trying to make it stop. Shikamaru stopped in front of me and looked me over, seeming to be thinking about what to start with. Then he pulled out a kunai knife and through it at a high branch in the tree behind me. I flinched as it whisked past my ear.

"Ok, let's just start simple. I want you to try and focus your chakra to your feet and climb the tree to get the kunai," he told me. I nodded, my nerves fading into determination.

Because I was our typical naru-nerd, I had a good idea of how to focus chakra, but it was a lot harder than it looked. I always made it halfway up the tree before I fell on my butt. Everytime I would grit my teeth and tree to climb the tree all over again. Shikamaru just watched, leaning against one of the trees. To be honest I expected him to take a nap or just kind of lay down, but he never once looked away.

"You need to focus more. You always lose it when you get halfway up the tree by thiniking that you don't need to anymore," he told me after I fell on my butt...again. I sighed. It might have been easier to focus if he weren't watching me so intently.

I took a deep breath and focused my chakra to my feet once more. I started up the tree trying to keep my focus. I was going to get this. I could feel myself starting to sweat, but I didn't let it affect me. I close my eyes, focusing only on getting up the tree and keeping my chakra directed to my feet.

"Hey Katsumi!" Shikamaru called. Without opening my eyes I replied.

"Hm?"

"You've gone too far." I opened my eyes and sure enough, I passed the kunai.

"Oh my gosh...I did it! I did it!" I said stepping onto the closest branch. Shikamaru nodded and gave me a rare smirk.

"I can't believe it I did it..." I said suddenly feeling woozy. My head began spinning and before I could steady myself I fell out of the tree. A pair of strong arms caught me right before I blacked out.

**A/N: Oh no, what's happening to Katsumi! Speaking of which, the inspiration for Katsumi is right here with me. Angel, do you want to say anything?**

**Angel: Um, hello. I'm not really sure what to say...I guess thank you for all of the reviews! Lexi really appreciates it and every time she gets a new review she freaks out and gets really excited.**

**Me: Angel!**

**Angel: Teehee, sorry. Love you guys!**

**Me: And please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mizuki

**A/N: So early chapter, I know, but I felt bad for the short chapter and I wanted to celebrate some good news...it's KELEY'S BIRTHDAY! WOOT! So I'm pretty sure I was on crack when I wrote this chapter...though I think since it's Mizuki it works. I hope everyone enjoys and please review because you love me. Also this is your last chance to vote on the poll! After this week it is officially closed!**

**Chapter 18: Annoying Kisame and Saving Itachi...or Just Staring, That Works Too**

_Mizuki_

"Oh my god make her SHUT UP!" Kisame growled.

"This is the song that never ends and it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not know what ig was but will just keep on singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends..."

"Make it STOP!" he said covering his ears. I got bored while we were walking so I started singing the 'Song that Never Ends' oh...I don't know an hour ago. The good news was I now knew Kisame's weakness.

"Some people started singing it not knowing what is was, but we'll just keep on singing it for ever just because..."

"AHHH! ITACHI SAVE ME!"

"Mizuki," Itachi said softly. I stopped singing and skipped over to Itachi.

"Yeesss," I said drawing he word out. He looked at me, his dark eyes bored.

"Please stop torturing Kisame," he asked softly. I saluted him.

"Aye, aye cappy-tain!" I told him. Kisame sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes and ignored the shark man, keeping my attention focused on Itachi.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"You know this is the fourth time you've asked this, we're going to the Village Hidden in the Stones to find the next jinchuuriki," Kisame pointed out in an exasperated tone.

"I know, but I forget things! I'm no genius," I told him with a shrug. He scoffed.

"Oh trust me, I know you're not a genius." I gasped and then looked at Itachi.

"Did you hear that? He just call me stupid!"

"I didn't call you stupid! You said yourself that you're not a genius!"

"I know, but I am a young lady and it is very rude to call a young lady stupid," I said in my best 'prim and proper tone'. Kisame groaned.

"Remind me again why you are letting her come with us?" he asked, addressing Itachi.

"Because she could be very useful to us later on," he said. I smiled, that was as close as Itachi got to complimenting anyone. Kisame rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Even though he didn't like me very much and Itachi didn't talk, I was still glad to be traveling with them. My eyes traveled over to Itachi. I still hadn't told him about Sasuke.

Itachi stopped in the middle of the cluster of trees and looked around.

"This is where we are going to stay for the night," he annoucned in his quiet way. I sighed and lopped down onto a tree root.

"Phew, thank goodness, I was getting tired of all fo the walking." Itachi raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not going to be resting anytime soon," he said. I stood back up.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in a wary tone.

"I'm going to train you, so you'll be able to defend our bodies if we are attacked during meetings with our leader," he told me.

"OH MY GOSH! I GET TO BE A NINJA!" I squealed in excitement and jumped up and down, resisting the urge to grab Itachi in my special overly tight bear hug. Kisame groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose as though he were getting a headache.

"I'm just going to go get some food," he announced, almost running away. This left me all alone with Itachi. Can you say eep?

"Alright, so where are we going to start?" An hour later I regret asking that question as I lay panting on the forest floor, feeling like my bones, muscle, and even my brain were made of jello, though my brain might always have been made of jello.

The good news was I had managed some basic chakra control and some basic genjustsu so I was pretty proud of myself. Itachi seemed to be perfectly fine, even though I had been sparring with him just a minute before. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position, finding myself face to face with Itachi. His eyes were so emotionless. It made me sad.

I wanted to reach out to him, make him feel better about everything he had done, but I couldn't. Not until I saved his life and fixed his relationship with his little brother. We just stared at each other, making me wonder what he's thinking. I wonder if he wanted to know what I was thinking. I doubted it. No one wanted to get inside my head, it was too dangerous in there.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me, breaking the silence. I smiled at him and forced myself to life my arm to give him a thumbs up.

"Nope! I'm a-ok!" I said with a wink. Itachi looked away from me then, he gaze moving to the trees as Kisame emerged carrying an armful of fish.

"I brought food," he said sitting down. I groaned and flopped back onto the ground, not even caring if I got covered in bugs...ok, maybe I would care if they were spiders, those are some freaky little creatures.

I heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching me and turned my head. Itachi was standing next to me, not looking down at me, but standing close enough to me that if I really wanted to I could reach out and touch his toe. So I slowly reached my hand out, getting closer and closer until finally...

"Boop!" Itachi looked down at me, where I had one finger on his big toe.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I gave him a smile.

"I'm touching your toe, duh," I told him. He just stared down at me.

"Itachi, I know she could be useful, but do you really think she'll ever be able to focus on anything?" Kisame asked.

"Hey! Stop being rude fish breath!" I said shooting up. Needless to say I instantly regretted the decision.

"Oh ow, my bones..."

"Your bones don't feel pain," Itachi pointed out.

"Well mine do," I told him. Kisame snorted.

"I'll keep that in mind for when I can finally kill you," he said with a growl. I gulped.

"We're not going to kill her Kisame," Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, because she's 'useful'," Kisame said with just a hint of sarcasm. Only a hint. (My face as I say this -_-)

I rolled my eyes and continued poking Itachi's toe while Kisame was gutting the fish. To be honest I was surprised he hadn't gotten mad at me for it yet. I glanced up at him, trying to figure out if this was annoying him or not. He caught me looking at him so I quickly looked away. I expecting him to just go back to normal, but instead I saw him kneel down next to me out of the corner of my eyes.

I sat up so that we were face to face. I was sure he could see the confusion on my face, but instead of saying anything he just reached out and poked me on the forehead, just like he used to poke Sasuke. Then he just stood up and went on leaning against the tree. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I needed to save him, because he didn't deserve to die.

**A/N: Aww, Mizuki is getting emotional. Wow, the end of the third cycle, how exciting! Everyone remember to please review and if you haven't already, please vote on he poll! It'll be open unil next Sunday so get those votes in while you can!**


	19. Chapter 19: Lei

**A/N: Here we go, a new cycle and you know what that means it's time for the results of the poll! Drumroll please...and the winner is...MIZUKI AI! Whoo! That means that during this cycle she will have two chapters instead of just one! Exciting right? So without further ado, here's everyone's favorite goody two shoes, Lei!**

**Chapter 19: Oops**

_Lei_

It wasn't until after I had been walking for a couple hours that I realized I had no idea where I was going. I groaned to myself. Great, if I had no idea where I was going how was I going to save Mizuki and Yumi? I decided to just ask around the nearest town for if they had seen them. They both looked really different and were easy to spot in a crowd so if anyone had seen them they would definitely remember.

Resolving myself to ask around the next town I saw, I walked on, feeling better now that I had a plan. I hated just mindlessly wandering, there was no point to it. I hated it almost more than I hated breaking rules. I walked on, keeping my eyes peeled for a sign that I was about to enter a town, but all I noticed was the trees thinning out and thin all of a sudden, there weren't any trees anymore. In fact I was...wait, was I in the desert?!

I spun around, only to see the trees in the far off distance, then I looked forward only to see sand, sand, and, you guessed it, more sand. I sighed. I guess I knew that the chances were they weren't going to be in the Leaf anymore, but that didn't mean I wanted to leave the Land of Fire as soon as I had. Oh well, I might as well search this area while I was here. I looked out across the desert again, I was definitely not looking forward to walking through all of that.

I resigned myself to it and continued on, determined to find Mizuki and Yumi. You know, I actually hoped I found Yumi first, she would be a lot more helpful than Mizuki, plus I knew Mizuki would fight me to stay with Itachi, Yumi on the other hand, probably wanted to get back to Yori more than anything. I missed the two of them. Actually I missed everyone and it had only been a day, though when I thought about it we never spent a day a part before. We always had school and saw each other then and then during the weekends we would have anime nights.

I flipped around as I heard a sound. It was like something was moving through the sand, but when I scanned the area I saw nothing. I shrugged, assuming that it was just my imagination. I was wrong.

The next thing I knew there was a kunai at my throat.

"What are you doing in the Sand?" I heard a voice ask. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, walking," I told the voice. I heard a scoff and then the sound of it pulling out a rope.

"She's not wearing a headband, do you think she's a ninja?" I heard another voice ask. The person who had tied me up flipped me around so that I was facing them. It was Temari and a squad of Sand ninja. Oh this was great, now I was being kidnapped.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look familiar. We need to take her to the Kazekage. He can decide what will be done with her," Temari said glaring down at me. I just stared back at her.

"You know, I'm not really a threat, I'm just looking for two of my friends," I told her bluntly. She rolled her eyes.

"We can't take that chance after our village was infiltrated and our Kazekage was kidnapped," she told me. I thought about it. I guess there paranoia made sens, but still it was putting a real damper on my plans. I followed along behind them as they led/dragged me to Suna. To be honest I was kind of glad once I realized where they would take me. This would give me a chance to ask around about Mizuki and Yumi.

I will admit though, I preferred to walk on my own, thank you very much. Plus this heat was really getting to me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for what was most likely, the fifteenth time. Temari sighed and clutched the bridge of her nose, trying to fend off an impending headache, I was sure.

"For the last time, no, we are not there yet," she said in an annoyed tone. I shrugged.

"Sorry, but can you blame me for asking. It's really hot out here and we've been walking for a while," I told her. She glared at me.

"Well then you shouldn't have wondered into the desert if you can't handle the heat." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll make a note of that. 'Deserts are hot', got it," I said sarcastically. One of the team members snickered, causing Temari to shoot her a pretty nasty glare. She stopped laughing and tried to cover it up with a cough. I sighed. Too bad sarcasm was my only weapon or else maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be in this stupid situation.

"Who is this?" a new voice asked. I looked up from the ground and waited for my eyes to focus. Oh joy, it was Kankuro, everyone's favorite puppet master.

"Oh you know, I'm just your typical everyday girl tied up and being dragged into you village. Doesn't this happen everyday?" I asked in my best sarcastic tone.

"Um...no," Kankuro stated in a confused tone.

"Hm, well then I wonder what that line was for," I pondered. I was so ready to be back in the safety of the air conditioning. The heat was making me more sarcastic than usual. Kankuro ignored me and focused his attention on his sister.

"So what do you want done with her?" he asked.

"We're going to take her to the Kazekage, is he busy right now?" she asked. Kankuro shook his head.

"You're in luck, he just got out of a meeting. If you hurry, you might be able to catch him while he's not that busy," he told her. She nodded and pulled my rope like I was a dog on a leash. I swallowed my indignation as we entered Suna. To be honest it actually reminded me of Konoha, only, you know, hotter with less trees and everyone was wearing robes, but still similar!

I followed Temari all the way to the Kazekage's office where she opened the door and revealed the only Naruto character i would ever willingly hug, not that he would ever want me to. Garaa of the Sand, the Kazekage of Suna. I felt almost awed to be in his presence. I shook my head, ridding myself of the thought. I refused to be taken in by anyone here. Once I found Mizuki and Yumi, we would be gone, out of here, no more us.

A sudden jab from Temari knocked me out of my thoughts. I glared up at her.

"The Kazekage asked you a question," she growled. I looked back at Garaa, meeting his pale blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in his quiet voice. I cleared my throat and did my best to stand a little straighter.

"My name is Lei Mei, I am here searching for two of my friends who were kidnapped," I told him. He stared at me without saying anything. I wasn't even sure what to do so I just stood there, awkwardly, I might add.

"What do you want done with her?" Temari asked, breaking the silence. Garaa's eyes shifted off of me and onto his sister.

"Take her to the suite next to mine so I can keep an eye on her." His eyes then shifted back to me.

"As for you, I will speak with you again when I can," he told me. I felt my jaw drop. Was he kidding? I wasn't going to just sit here while my friends were in danger! I tried to speak, but before I could Temari pushed me out the door and shut me in my new room.

**A/N: Oh Lei, out looking for one day and you're already stuck. Way to go.**


	20. Chapter 20: Rika

**A/N: So I'm going to apologize a head of time for the way this chapter worked out. It's kind of repeditive and a little short. I am also sorry that this wasn't posted yesterday. I go really sick and wasn't really able to. Also I have started a new poll. This time instead of my characters I'm going to write a chapter in my sequel from the point of view of one of the boys. So be sure to go to my profile to vote for who you want to see have a featured chapter in the sequel! Oh and a little side note, two moe reviews and you get another double chapter week!**

**Chapter 20: Hands On Teaching**

_Rika_

The next morning I woke up and got ready for my first training sessions with Sai. To be honest, I was still a little apprehensive about it. I promised Lei that we wouldn't get close to anyone, that we would stay away, but yet here I was going to train with Sai. I clenched my fists. I've never been one to get nervous around guys, I actually was more comfortable around guys than I was girls, my friends being the exception, but something about Sai...I don't know.

Maybe it was his dark eyes, that seemed so emotionless and yet it almost felt like he was staring through me. Or it could have been the fact that he was so blunt and I was terrified of what he was going to say to me. If Tsunade wanted us to learn, I needed to learn, I couldn't afford to get mad at Sai and his big blunt mouth. Taking a deep breathe I resigned myself to not gettting mad if he said something stupid.

"You're here early," Sai said from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. He was leaning up against the tree, dressed in his ninja attire. I tried my best to keep my eyes focused on his face, but there was something different about looking at his bare stomach in the anime and then having it right in front of you. In an anime, it was fake, but it was hard to tell myself that when he was close enough that I could reach out and touch it.

Wait a second!

"Don't get so close!" I snapped taking a step back. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Why not?" he asked stepping closer. I blushed and took another step away. There was no way I was going to let him get so close to me. He narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion, but maintained his distance.

"Because, it makes me uncomfortable," I told him, avoiding his eyes. I saw him nod. I let out a puff of air, letting my body relax and met his eyes once more. He was watching me closely, but I ignored it and just tried my best to act normal.

"So, are we going to start?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips. He smiled at me, that fake smile that he always used to try and make people think he was nice. Well there was no way I was going to fall for that.

"I thought we could start with some basic focusing," he said coming closer to me again. The look on his face was different this time, he was actually trying to teach me, dropped my hands from my hips and tried to force myself to be more pleasent.

"Ok, how do I do that?" I asked him. He walked around me, I felt him move closer to me and I felt myself stiffen. My heart pounded in my chest and I swallowed. There was no way I was going to show him that I was nervous.

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" I said with a stutter. I silently cursed myself. So much for hiding my nerves. I almost felt him cock his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm trying to help you," he answered me. I could hear the false smile in his voice and I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I needed to focus and learn. It was either learn to be a ninja with Sai or find someone else and no offense to the other ninja of Konha, but I really didn't want to learn from some of them. The only reason I picked Sai was because I thought his lack of people skills would make it easy not to get connected to him.

Apparently I was wrong.

I felt Sai's hand touch my shoulder and I instantly flipped around, tense once more. He stared at me looking slightly shocked. I forced myself to relax and made myself smile. He took a step back again and gave me a concerned look. I could tell that he knew I was uncomfortable, but there was no way I was going to admit it. Not to him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I guess I'm just eager to learn," I lied. Sai once again cocked his head to the side. It was like he was trying to figure me out. I lifed my chin in defiance, glad he couldn't figure me out. I wanted to be a mystery to him.

"Then let's start, but you're going to have to trust me," he said smilply, like trusting him was the easiest thing in the world. I scoffed.

"I'm not good at trusting," I told him. He only shrugged and stepped closer. I watched him closely, afraid of what he was going to do, but all he did was turn me around so that he was behind me once more. I did my best to stay calm, but I really, really didn't like him being so close to me and me not being about to see him. I felt him reach out and grab me by both of my shoulders.

I tensed once more, but he was gripping me hard or hurting me, it was more like he was resting his hands on my shoulders. I could tell he was waiting for me to relax so I took a few deep breathes and unclenched my muscles, letting myself deflate. I felt him lean closer to me and I could see his profile out of the corner of my eye. I stopped breathing, his nearness making me feel really uneasy.

"Now pick something in front of you and focus your attenton on it, keep your eyes on it, but at the same time I want you to keep all of your other senses scanning the area. Listen for any subtle noises, feel changes in the air, and smell the air for any different scents. I'm going to move, I want you to track me with all of your senses except your eyes," he told me. I nodded choosing a small leaf dangling on a branch to focus on. I tried to ignore the shivers I was getting from feeling his lips so close to my ear

Sai's hands disappeared and I instantly went on the alert. My sense of smell had never been very good, but my ears had always been strong so I focused on my ears more than anything. For a moment I heard nothing, but then something strange happened. Suddenly I could hear his soft footsteps move, his breathe as his moved. I even heard his hands against tree bark as he touched a tree as he walked by.

Unable to stop myself I turned around and called out to Sai. He didn't respond, but I did hear him mutter something from the tree he was hiding behind. I rolled my eyes and tracked his breathing until I found him. He came out from behind the tree, his eyes wide with shock.

"How did you find me so easily?" he asked me.

"I heard you breathing, for a ninja your breathing is really loud," I told him. He cocked his head confused.

"I wasn't breathing loudly." Sudddenly I heard someone in the village call out to their friend. The only problem was we were about a mile away from the village.

"What's wrong with me?" I muttered to myself.

"Nothing's wrong with you, you just have strong senses," Said said. I looked at him surprised. That was when I noticed that the sun was sinking in the sky, meaning I had to get home to start cooking dinner.

"I have to go," I told him. He just nodded. I waited to see if he was going to move, but he didn't so i just walked away, feeling his eyes on my back as I went. I thought back to when he was giving me directions in my ear and sighed. I hated to admit it, but I was attracted to him. I mentally slapped myself. I was so screwed.

**A/N: Again I'm really sorry with how this chapter turned out, please forgive me if you hate it, I promise to do better in the future! I love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21: Yumi

**A/N: So this chapter is early this week because I'm going out of state for a while and might not be able to be near a computer sunday. Also since I reached fifty reviews you guys get another double chapter week! The next double chapter week will be when I hit eighty reviews. Also don't forget about the new poll on my profile page. Whoever wins out of the boys will have a featured chapter in the sequel to Unreal!**

**Chapter 21: If You Can't Escape 'Em, Join 'Em**

_Yumi_

I was screwed, I was so totally screwed. I just slapped a criminal, someone who would kill me without a second thought! I was an idiot! I watched his face go from shock to fury in a matter of second. I said my prayers and hoped that Yori didn't miss me too much as I prepared to be blown up. Tobi emerged from the trees and spotted us, after looking between the two of us he packed away slowly. That was how I knew I was a dead girl.

"You slapped me," Deidara said his voice full of anger. I looked straight into his blue eyes, refusing to look weak.

"I did," I told him straight up. There was really no point in denying it so I figured I might as well own it. He glared at me, his eye spitting blue fire. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the earth shattering explosion that would be my death, but instead I heard...laughter. I opened my eyes and stared at Deidara who was laughing for some reason. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked him confused. He stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"I should after you punched me, but you have attitude, I like that. Besides Tobi told me that Kakuzu said I was supposed to keep you save until he figures something out so like it or not I'm stuck with you, un," he said. I stared at him trying to process this turn of events. I guess I wasn't going to die. Well that was a plus, but the bad news was I still couldn't get away to reach my sister.

"Oh joy," I muttered, looking away from him. I tried to subtly look for an escape route, but then I felt his hand reach out and grab me, the tongue sliding across my skin. I shuddered feeling more than a little sickened.

"I know what you're thinking. You can't escape, you're not even a ninja so trying would only be pointless, un," he said with an evil smile. I groaned.

"Great. Can I at least walk instead of being carried by Mr. 'Tobi's a good boy'," I said my voice tinted with sarcasm. Deidara laughed, like a real laugh. It kind of scared me.

"Fine, but if you run I will catch you and you won't like it, un," he told me. I scoffed.

"No need to worry, I'm not into to sadism," I told him. He smiled again, making me want to slap him. The only reason I didn't was because doing so would be pretty much saying, 'hey, I don't want to live anymore so come on, kill me."

"Sempai, is she dead?" Tobi yelled from the trees. Deidara narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"No! I decided not to, un," he yelled back. I looked over as Tobi poke the trees. That was when a sudden, crippling thought hit me. I would be traveling with him, Tobi, the biggest idiot in the Akatsuki. Oh lord kill me now. Ooh, or better yet, kill him, I like that idea a lot better.

Unfortunately instead of dying he jumped out of the trees and bounced over.

"So, did you blow up the wrong thing or just chicken out?" the idiot asked. I watched Diedara's face go from cocky to annoyed in two seconds flat. Maybe my wish for his death would be granted after all.

"Tobi, if you don't shut your mouth I will kill you," Deidara warned. I smiled a little to myself. And I thought watching them in the anime was fun. Tobi held up his hands in a peacful gesture and then looked at me. Well at least it felt like he was looking at me. It was hard to tell with that stupid mask of his. I felt slightly unnerved as I felt his gaze, remembering who was really behind the mask.

"Come on you two un," Deidara called, breaking the unsettling silence between Tobi and I.

"Coming sempai!" Tobi called skipping after him. I cast a look at the trees, once again thinking about escaping, but then I looked at Tobi and Deidara. They looked like they were arguing again. They didn't even notice I was right behind them. I could slip away easy, but...for some reason I didn't want to escape. I thought about Yori. My beautiful twin sister. I needed to get back to her, but I just had this feeling.

I needed to stay with Deidara and Tobi.

"Hey, you aren't thinking of escaping are you, little girl!" Tobi called. I felt my face heat up as the anger swelled up inside of me.

"I am not a little girl!" I said running up and punching the idiot in the face.

"I'm sixteen, not five," I growled stomping past Deidara, who was standing with a shocked look on his face.

"I think I'm going to like you un," Deidara said beginning to walk again. I felt myself blush as I smiled. Needless to say, I didn't let Deidara see this.

"I guess that's good, considering I'm going to be stuck ith you guys for lord knows how long," I complained.

"Aw, we're not so bad," Tobi said, bouncing back from my punch. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, do you guys know yourselfs?" I pointed at Tobi.

"You're a dimwit," then I pointed to Deidara.

"And you are obsessive to the point that it's annoying," I told them both. Deidara sniffed.

"Please, I just like art. At least Sasori danna understood that," he said. I rolled my eyes and started walking, but the I paused realizing I had no idea where I was going. I turned back around.

'Um, where are we supposed to be again?" Deidara crossed his arms and walked past me.

"That's what I thought," he said taking the lead. I crossed my arms and started to follow.

"That's what I thought," I mimicked. I guess you can consider me lucky that he didn't hear me.

"Sempai, Yun-yun is mimicking you!" I cursed. I swear I was going to kill Tobi.

"I did not and what the hell is Yun-yun?" I asked.

"It's a nickname," he said brightly.

"Will you two can it?!" Deidara shouted. I put my hands on my hips.

"Did you just shout at me?" I asked him. I could already tell traveling with these two was going to be so much fun.


	22. Chapter 22: Yori

**A/N: Alright, second chapter of the week, hopefully this one will be longer than the last one. Again, don't forget about the poll, please vote!**

**Chapter 22: Emotions Are Weird**

_Yori_

"Ok, this is clearly not for you," Kiba told me. We had been training since the early morning adn it was already close to sunset. I had managed chakra control just fine, but when it came to fighting, I just couldn't do it. Kiba had been trying to teach me so weapon control and some simple jutsus, but I just couldn't do it. I wasn't even sure why I could, but the thought of hurting anyone made me cringe.

"I'm sorry," I told Kiba for what was probably the hundreth time. Kiba sighed and walked over to me. He placed a clawed hand on my head and pet my hair a little bit.

"It's alright, you're just clearly not a violent person. Maybe you could try something else. Like medical ninjutsu," he suggested. I brightened at the thought, shooting him a smile.

"I would love that," I told him. He seemed a little shocked for a moment, but he recovered looked up at the sun and frowned.

"If we hurry I think we could see Sakura on her way home. Maybe she could teach you," he said. A thought hit me then. If she was going to teach me, the what about Kiba, would I still be able to see him if I was training with someone else. I really didn't want that. I liked being around Kiba, he was sweet and kind and even though he was a little animalistic, I trusted him.

"Do you think that even if I train with Sakura, I could still meet with you. I know I'm not very good at it, but you could still teach me some basic offensive attacks," I suggested. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. I had to admit he looked really cute that way. We began to walk into the town, on our way to finding Sakura.

"Of course," he told me after a moments pause. I smiled at him. I wasn't sure what I was feeling for him, but I knew that I didn't want him to leave. I thought once more about Lei and Yumi and Mizuki. Once we were all together again we were going to go home. Did I want that?

No, I didn't. Something in me felt like we belonged here. Like that door appeared to us for a reason and that we were meant to cross into this world and meeteveryone from this world. It was like we belonged here. I knew none of the others would listen to me, though I believed that all of them felt it too, even Lei, who was the most adament about us going home.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked me, shaking my out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my friends. I feel like we all belong here, like we were meant to be here, in this world," I shared with him. He seemed to think this over as we walked through the streets.

"I don't know about your friends, but I definatly feel like you belong here. Though that could just be that I don't want you to leave," he told me. I smiled at him and reached for his pulled away instinctivly, but I grabbed his hand anyway. He stopped oving and looked at me. His eyes meeting mine.

"What?" I asked him, unsure as to why he stopped. I didn't think I had done anything wrong. I had seen my sister hold hands with boys when we were at school all the time. I had assumed it was just something one does when they liked a boy. Maybe I was wrong...

"I just didn't expect you to grab my hand," he said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I'm actually glad you did," he told me. I felt him lightly squeeze my hand, sending warm shivers down my spine.

"Kiba?" a female voice asked. We both turned to see Sakura walking towards us, a smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura, we were just looking for you," Kiba said as she stopped in front of us. Her eyes moved from him to me and she frowned slightly.

"Who's this?" she asked. I smiled at her and held out my hand.

"Hi, my name is Yori Yama," I told her. She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I think I met a friend of your's the other day, her name was Rika," she told me. I nodded.

"Yep, that's my friend," I told her.

"Anyway, we came to find you for a reason," Kiba said, breaking into the conversation. Sakura looked confused.

"What for?" she asked.

"I would like to learn medical ninjutsu and I was wondering if you'd teach me," I said outright. She smiled at me.

"Of course I would like to teach you," she told me. I smiled and looked at Kiba. He seemed relieved that she had said yes, but thee was a sadness in his eyes that I didn't understand.

"Thank you very much," I told her.

"It's no problem, do you mind if you start tomorrow? I'm supposed to meet Naruto for ramen tonight," she said. I nodded and she walked off, leaving me with Kiba once more. I looked up at him, watching his eyes as they followed Sakura away. He looked troubled and I wondered for a moment if it was because of her, but then I realized that he was looking past her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked down at me then, he's eyes losing some of their troubled quality.

"No, nothing's wrong," he told me. Though I didn't believe him I decided not to press him.

"It's getting late. Won't your friends be looking for you?" Kiba asked me breaking he silence. I looked up at the setting sun and then back at him.

"Will you walk with me?" I asked him. He gave me a rare soft smile and nodded. We began walking back. I wanted to reach out and take his hand again, but U was afraid to. I had never seen him the like this. He was quiet and sad. I wondered what had changed, he had seemed perfectly fine until now. I wondered if I had done something wrong.

"We're here," Kiba said, shaking mefree of my thoughts.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked him. He frowned.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I just realized that when your friends come back, you'll be leaving." I shook my head.

"I don't think we will. The more time that passed the more I think they are realizing that we belong here, that this is our home now," I told him.

"What if they don't?" he asked.

"They will," and then without thinking, I stood on my tiptoes and I kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23: Katsumi

**A/N: Alright so I'm so I'm so excited about where I'm going this weekend that for the moment I'm throwing caution to the wind and just post as fast as I can write, (in other words, you might just see one more chapter), either way it's good news. =)**

**Chapter 23: Visions or an Overactive Imagination?**

_Katsumi_

We still didn't know why I had passe out, but I remember that when I was out, I had a strange dream and Mizuki was in a hospital bed and Yumi, our champion tough girl, was crying. It was really weird and it had felt so real, but when I woke up (at Shikamaru's house!) I felt perfectly fine. Though he was still a little unsure if I could handle it, Shikamaru and I had decided to try training again.

"You're getting this really quickly," he said as I managed a total of two shadow clones. I smiled at him and smoothed my hair back to my bun. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"So are we going to be able to do this again tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Actually I was just about to talk to you about that." I cocked my head to the side. I was a little nervous that he didn't want me to train with him anymore. I was doing better today, but that didn't erase the fact that I had passed out the other day. I was a little afraid that he would find me too troublesome and tell me to find someone else to train with.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow," he told me. I resisted letting out a sigh of relief, but then a thought struck me.

"What for?" I asked.

"It turns out the Akatsuki attacked a temple in the fire kingdom and Tsunade wants us to find them. I'm supposed to be up there here soon," he told me. I felt myself freeze. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This was the mission that killed Asuma. Katsumi opened her mouth to tell him to keep Asuma from going, but then immediately shut it, remembering Rika's rules. If I told him, it could change everything.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was afraid that if I had said anymore, I would blurt out everything. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry about it, the Akatsuki is strong, but there will be enough ninja there to take them out. We just have to stay on our toes," he said. Once again I opened my mouth to tell him, but then something happened to me. The same feeling I had when I passed out came back and I felt myself fall o my knees.

I saw myself, telling Shikamaru to not get cut, then I saw Asuma dying and Shikamaru drawing the connection. I saw Tsunade and Shikamaru coming to our house, banging on the door and breaking in. I saw the Anbu. Tsunade started barking questions that we didn't understand. Apparently they didn't like our answers because the Anbu then slit all of our throats. I saw them find Mizuki, Lei, and Yumi and I saw them all dying.

"Katsumi? Katsumi, are you alright?" My vision cleared and instead of another horrific scene, I saw Shikamaru. His eyes were tight and there might have been a little bit of concern in there, but it was hard to tell.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling like I had been hit by a baseball bat.

"I don't know. You were fine and then you just collapsed. It was just like last time only this time it didn't last as long and you didn't close your eyes," he told me. I thought back to what I had seen. Maybe it was a sign. If I even hinted to Shikamaru what was going to happen, he would think it was my fault. So I just had to keep my mouth shut, even if everything in me wanted to save him from what was about to happen.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked me. I nodded and he helped my up.

"Hey Shikamaru!" a voice called. I looked up and my eyes found Ino and Choji running towards us. Now Choji I had no problem, he even seemed to be like someone I would want to get to know better, but Ino...Ino I didn't particularly like very much.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said as she came into a halt in front o him.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Choji asked. Shikamaru looked at me again and I knew what was coming. I was going to be ditched. It happened all the time, not with my friends now, but before I met them. I was always second to everyone and everything else to my other friends.

"Yeah, just let me take Katsumi home first," he said, shocking me. Choji raised an eyebrow and Ino looked about as shocked as I felt. Then she actually turned her attention on me.

"Hi, I'm Ino," she said holding out her hand. I looked at it and then, not wanting to be rude, took her hand.

"I'm Katsumi Tekai," I told her. She nodded and then looked back at Shikamaru.

"Just hurry, we need to get going so Tsunade can give us all the information," she said to him.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he told them. They nodded and them then they left, heading towards their mission. I looked up at Shikamaru and I was worried. I knew he was going to live, but I was still afraid.

"Are you coming or not? I have to go," he told me. I nodded and then followed him.

"Why are you walking me home?" I asked him.

"Because, you've already collapsed twice and I want to make sure you won't do it again," he told me. I smiled and blushed. If I were anyone else I probably would have teased him about it, but I was me, which meant I just shyly avoided eye contact until we got to the house.

"So you're going?" I phrased it as a question even though I knew the answer. He nodded.

"Just don't worry, I'll be back soon," he told me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was too afraid of what I would say to actually speak so I closed it again. I waited for him to leave, but he didn't he just stood there. Then he unexpectedly reached out his hand and brushed his finger tips across he side of my face. I stiffened and then I felt myself relax into his touch. I closed my eyes, but then when I opened them again. He was gone.


	24. Chapter 24: Mizuki

**A/N: Alright chapter number two of my night of random posting and we're finally onto Mizuki! After this she will have a second chapter for being the winner of the poll and speaking of polls, please vote on it because I'm currently working on the outline for the sequel and I need a winner so I can work on their chapter. The poll will be closed when this story ends so get your votes in!**

**Chapter 24: Yeehaw!**

_Mizuki_

"I hate you so much right now," Kisame growled. I smiled and grabbed onto his collar.

"Hiyah shark man!" I said pulling on it. He growled again, but amazingly he actually did pick up the pace. Earlier that day, Itachi and I had been training at a waterfall and, me being me, I ended up slipping and possibly spraining my ankle. Itachi carried me at first, but then I guess at some point he got bored or maybe he just wanted to torture Kisame, but eventually I had been passed and now I was the tamer of sharks.

"If you dig your heels into my sides one more time I swer, I don't care what Itachi does, I will drown you in the nearest puddle," he said. I gasped.

"Teacher, teacher, my steed is talking!" I cried out. I swear you could see the vein in the shark man's head at that moment.

"I AM NOT YOUR STEED!" he snapped almost bucking me off. Then Itachi was there and Kisame went still, which was good for me, because I almost got whiplash.

"Kisame, we're almost there," he told him. Kisame started muttering to himself, but he kept going. Me? I was still recovering from my almost whiplash. We were on our way to getting another jinchuriki. I had to admit I still felt a little weid about helping them with their missions, but it was worth it if I could only save Itachi. Which I had made no progress on by the way.

"So what am I going to do whiile you guys are taking down the jinchuriki?" I asked. KIsame snorted.

"Dying, I hope," he muttered. I slapped him on the head, which caused another session of bucking.

"Kisame, Mizuki, we're here," Itachi said causing Kisame to stop. I had to admit for a stupid evil shark man, he sure was good at trying to get me off his back. This time I think I really did get whiplash.

Kisame knelt down, letting me slide off. I tried to put pressure on my foot. It still hurt, but I was able to stand and I even managed to walk over to Itachi, though I was pretty sure that if I had to bust out any of my 'mad ninja skills," I would fall. I peeked over Itachi's shoulder to get a look at the village. It looked so peacful and tranquil and I hated the idea that we were going to have to destroy that, but it was going to happen anyway. One of the Akatsuki members was going to bust this place up.

"Mizuki, you're going to stay here, set up a campsite further away and wait for us to get back," he told me. I saluted him.

"Aye aye cappy-tain," I said brightly. Itachi just stared at me with no expression. I just kept smiling at him. I couldn't help it, he was just so darned hot!

"So this means I'm free of her?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded and Kisame fell to his knees.

"Thank you!" he said to the sky. I looked up to see who he was taking to, but there was no one there. Someone was going a little kuku, if you know what I mean.

"We''l be back," Itachi said softly. As he walked past me I felt his hand gently touch my hair. I felt myself blush and little bit, but then I was justvsurprised he didn't get stuck in all my curls. That would have been something that would have made Kitty cry.

The thought made me a little sad. I missed my friends, but this was the momet I had been waiting for since I had first seen Itachi in the anime. Yes, I was obsessed, but seriously, can you blame me? I mean look at him! I mean it, go to google, type Itachi Uchiha, and just stare at the pictures that come up! Would you not want to be in my shoes? That's what I thought.

Though I don't think you'd want to have to tell him that his little brother was going to kill him. You might want to be the one to convience him to live. I still wasn't even sure how I was going to go about it. DId I just come out and say it or should I build up to it and do the whole resting-my-hand-on-his-so he-knows-someone-is-there-for-him thing?

"Ugh, confliction!" I groaned falling to my knees. For a oment I felt like Kisame when he was talking to the sky.

"What are you conflicted about?" I jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice behind me. Walking over, I poked him in the chest a couple times.

"Wow, I have a killer imagination," I said looking him over. He looked just like the real one!

"What do you mean?" he asked in typical Ithachi fashion.

"Well I just saw you leave so you're obviously not here right now, therefore you must be a figment of my imagination. I must rmember to give my brain a little treat after this, because youbeing here will definatly keep m from being bored. I mean I could just stare at you for entertainment. I fact, I think I will," I said plopping down in front of him. He just looked at me.

"I'm not a fake," he said. I wave my hand at him.

"Of course you're real, now just stand there an keep looking hot," I said continuing my staring. Instead of doing as I asked, he knelt down in fron of me and did the same thing he di the night before. He poked my forehead.

"I sent a clone with Kisame, he can handle the jinchuriki on his own," he said. I stared at him for a moment and then reached out my hand and touched his face. Yep he was real.

In that moment I finally understood Katsumi, because I felt like an idiot. Well, more of an idiot than usual.

"Haha,I knew that," I said. e just looked at me and then stood back up. I let my eyes follow him. This could be my chance. I could tell him now, I man it wa just him and I, no one else was here. I took a deep breath. I was going to do it, I was going to tell him that he was going to die.


	25. Chapter 25: Mizuki (bonus chapter!)

**A/N: And here we go! Mizuki's seond chapter for winning the poll! Whoo! Speaking of polls, don't forget the new one and remember, whoever wins gets a featured chapter in the sequel so please vote! This will probably be my last chapter before switching back to the always on Sunday thing, so enjoy! We're really getting close to the end of the story, and here soon so****me serious stuff is going to go down, so keep reading!**

**Chapter 25: Confessions**

_Mizuki_

"Hey Itachi," I said. He tuned and looked at me. I had to do this, I needed to tell him and keep him from dying. From what was happening right now, I was pretty sure that it wouldn't be long before the news that Sasuke killed Orochimaru would reach us and that was when the clock was really going to tick for him.

"Yes?" he asked. I took another deep breath, bracing myself. I knew he wasn't going to want to listen to me at firs, but I had to make him listen. I didn't want him to die.

"Can I..uh...talk to you?" That was usually how they start a serious conversation in the movies right? Ugh, I was so bad at serious that it wasn't even funny. Teehee, ok maybe it was a little funny.

He walked over to me slowly and my mind went completely blank when he stopped in front of me, not that there was much in there to begin with, or at least that's what Lei would say. I shook my head, my curls slapping me in the face and then I looked at him again. If I didn't tell him now, he was going to die. I just had to stay seriously.

"Did you know a tomato is a fruit?" What the heck brain!? I thought we were buddies! Itachi gave me an odd look.

"I didn't know that," he said. I had to admit, that made me a little happy. I just taught him something new, maybe one day that information could save his life. Oh wait, I was supposed to be the one doing that. Oops.

"Wait!" I said as he began to walk away. He stopped and turned back around. Ok, here we go. Brain, if you screw this up, I am never speaking to you again. I swear my brain actually said 'well we don't talk much anyway,' and then I heard that comedy drumbeat in my head.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, no, not at all. I was just talking to my brain," I said. He just looked at me. Alright it was now or never.

"Did you know I'm from a different world?" I started. To be honest, this was all I could think of to start the conversation, don't judge me.

"I assumed," he said. I nodded.

"Well in my world, your world is a book and a show and I am obsessed with it and because I'm obsessed with it I know things that are going to happen that haven't happened yet," he just stared at me.

"Is that why you're traveling with me?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't want you to die." There, I said it. Now I just had to wait for a response, which for some reason, is worse than saying it.

"What happens?" he asks in a sort of breathless voice. I look away from him.

"You let Sasuke kill you," I told him. He seemed to think about this for a moment and then he nodded.

"That seems right," he said. I felt my jaw drop.

"No! You can't let him kill you! You're not a bad guy, you have to tell him the truth! Tell him what really happened!" I protested.

"You know the truth?" he asked. I nodded.

"I know everything and you can't die, you have to tell him the truth and...not die!" I said. I wasn't really able to think of anything else, I was in hysterics by that point.

"I'm going to die anyway," he said. That's when I remembered. He was sick. Crap!

"But before you die you should at least make amends with your brother," I said. He shook his head.

"No, Sasuke should be the one to kill me."

"No! You can't die!"

"Why can't I!"

"Because I love you!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide in horror. Yep, I had said that out loud. I didn't even wait for a reply from Itachi, I just ran. I ran away from him.

**A/N: Even Mizuki gets embarrassed sometimes I guess. Alright so that was everyone's double Mizuki chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and vote on the poll! (P.S: I'm sorry it's a little short, please forgive me)**


	26. Chapter 26: Lei

**A/N: And a new cycle has begun! We're also back on the Sunday rule. Whoo for order! Also the poll, I found out that it wasn't showing up on my profile page, but I fixed it so now everyone can vote for who they want to see featured in the sequel to this story, will it be Kiba, Deidara, Itachi, Sai, Shikamaru, or Garaa? The choice is yours!**

**Chapter 26: That Awkward Moment...**

_Lei_

You know that awkward moment when you wake up and Gaara is in your room? I do. It was weird enough waking up in the quiet for once. My house was a noisy mess because of my baby sister and when I was in Konoha with everyone...well I'm pretty sure you could guess what that was like, but today it was quiet. I sat up from the bed and rubbed my tired eyes. You know, when they had told me I was a 'prisoner' I assumed I'd be in some dirty small room with just a bed, a toilet, and a sink, but instead, I feel like I'm in a hotel room, only the kitchen is in the room.

I pulled back the covers and placed my feet on the ground. I looked around the room again, amazed at how nice this place was, but then my eyes caught sight of something, something...red. Holy crap, Gaara was in the kitchen and he was...cooking? I closed my eyes and then opened them again, but he was still there. I'd say that this was impossible, but then again I thought that it was impossible to be in the Naruto world too.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his expressionless blue eyes and I kind of froze. I looked down at myself and mentally facepalmed. I was in nothing but my shorts and a tank top. Someone kill me.

"I'm cooking," he said simply. I crossed my arms over my chest and just stared at him. I was still a little shocked that he was even there, but then I realized that I should probably change clothes.

"I'm uh, I'm going to go change," I told him. He just nodded and looked down at whatever he was cooking. I watched him for a moment and then walked to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My usually calm brown eyes looked wide and a little frantic and my hair it was...well it looked like a haystack. I sighed.

Great so Gaara was in my room and I looked like a bum. Yep, this was going to be a great day, maybe even the best day ever. All I needed now was Mizuki here singing the actual Best Day Ever song from spongebob. Which reminded me, I had to get the heck out of here. I still needed to find Mizuki and Yumi and get back to Konoha so I could get home. After changing clothes and combing my hair, I looked at my reflection again.

Much better, except I still looked like a deer in headlights. I sighed and left the bathroom.

Gaara was setting plates on the table. It was odd, I never really expected him to be a cook, but at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if a saber tooth tiger burst into the room through the window. I slowly made my way across the room and sat down at the table and then he sat across from me. It looked like he had made some Japanese dishes. I wasn't really sure what some of them were, but I decided to try them anyway.

"So, if you're a kazakage then how come you don't just have other people make food instead of cooking it yourself?" I asked him. His eyes moved from his plate to me. I felt myself jolt a little bit. His eyes were so much more unnerving in real life than they were in the anime.

"When you're a jinchuriki you have to learn to cook or check your food for poison all the time," he told me. I wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"But you're not a jinchuriki anymore," I said bluntly. He looked up at me again, only his head moved faster and his eyes were wider.

"How do you know that?" he asked me, his voice reminding me of when he first appeared in the anime and was a blood thirsty murderer. I held up my hands in a gesture of peace, but his eyes didn't lose their intensity.

"Because, I'm not from this world. I came here from a different world where this world is just fiction. I read and watch it a lot so I know a lot about this world," I told him. He watched me carefully, I could tell he was trying to see how honest I was.

"How did you get here?" he asked me. I let out a small sigh of relief, glad that he believed me and that I wasn't going to die by sand.

"I'm not really sure. I was with my friends at our school when we saw a door and one of my friends opened it and we all just followed her. Next thing we all knew we were in Konoha. We had all been staying there, but then one of my friends ran away and another disappeared. I'm supposed to find them," I told him. The more I spoke, the more I realized I really needed to go find them.

"How?" he asked me. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me again.

"How are you going to find him?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"I don't know," I admitted. Gaara was silent. He seemed to be thinking about something, making me feel a little uncomfortable in the silence. I even cleared the table, though neither of us really ate much, but from what I did taste he was a pretty good cook. It reminded me of Rika's cooking, which of course, only made me miss her more. I missed all of my friends, but I needed to find Mizuki and Yumi, we had to get home.

"Would you let me teach you?" Gaara asked suddenly. I walked back to the table and looked at him. He just stared at me.

"Teach me what?" I asked him.

"I could teach you to be a ninja," he told me. I felt my jaw drop. This was like every fan of Naruto's dream, but did I have time to learn? I knew that chances were Mizuki would be alright, even if Itachi and Kisame didn't like her, but we still didn't know what had happened to Yumi. For are I knew she could be in huge trouble, she could even be dead.

But if she was in trouble, what could I do to save her? I would be killed if it was a ninja and even if it was a regular person, if they were able to take down Yumi, they'd be able to take down me. So maybe I did need to learn, I just had to learn fast, before it was too late and one of the people I loved was hurt. I met Gaara's eyes, not flinching for the first time under his stare.

"Fine, teach me."


	27. Chapter 27: Rika

**A/N: Another chapter, yay! I decided to post another chapter this week mainly because I'm feeling really good about life and everything and I want to share the love. So now that the poll is working I'm proud to annouce that Itachi is in the lead, but that could change if you don't vote! Also, I finally decied to be a beta reader so if anyone is looking for a beta reader to help them out just contact me and I'd be happy to review your story. If you want to know what I would read just go to my profile and click the beta profile in the top corner above my avatar. So anywho, onto the story!**

**Chapter 27: A Morning of Serious Talks and Strange Drawings**

_Rika_

"Rika, Rika wake up!" I opened my eyes and turned over in my bed, my eyes meeting a pair of icy blue eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned sitting up in bed.

"What do you want Katsumi?" I asked her. She backed up a little bit and that was when I noticed that she looked a little troubled. Her hair was down for a change, it's silver length flowing all around her shoulders, and it looked like she hadn't slept all night. I crossed my legs and rubbed my eyes.

"Shikamaru is leaving," she said. I gave her a confused look.

"And?" I prompted her. She took a deep breath.

"This is when Asuma dies," she told me. I felt my eyes widen. This could not be good.

"Did you tell him?" I asked in a panicked voice. She shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief, flopping back down on my bed. Thank goodness.

"Good, because we can't screw things up here," I told her. she nodded and got a distracted look in her eyes, but then she refocused.

"I'm worried though. What if something goes wrong and he does die? I really care about him and I just keep thinking that something bad is going to happen," she said. I could tell from the panicked look in her eyes that she meant every word. I realized then that she had broken a rule, we weren't opposed to get close to anyone, but to be honest, we had been here for almost two weeks and I was starting to not care about the rules anymore.

The longer we stayed here, the more it felt right. I didn't want to admit it, especially if Lei were here She would be so mad if she knew I was throwing the rules out the window, but I couldn't do anything about it anymore. I could tell that Katsumi and Yori were getting closer to everyone here and for once, I wasn't going to listen to Lei. Maybe because I could feel myself being drawn to Sai as well.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll come back alright, there's no way he couldn't as long as we don't interfere," I told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes, making me realize that she had been crying. She really must like him. The thought scared me a little, mainly because there was no telling what could happen in this world and plus it was Shikamaru. He wasn't really known for being very touchy feely.

"I still feel like something bad is going to happen," she said, something in her eyes told me that she knew something that she wasn't telling me.

"Katsumi, why do you think that?" I asked her, my eyes boring into hers. She looked away first, but then she spoke.

"I'm not sure what happened, but the other day when I passed out while training, I had a strange dream and then yesterday when I was talking to Shikamaru I kind of collapsed and I had another dream type thing and it was weird. It was like I was seeing what would happen if I warned Shikamaru about Asuma," she told me. I thought this over for a moment.

"What happened?" I asked. She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye.

"We died," she told me. Her words sent some chills down my spine. Suddenly I heard a noise. I could tell it was coming from far away. I closed my eyes and tried to listen harder. Someone was moving in the woods. My eyes popped open.

"Crap!" I shouted jumping out of bed. Katsumi jumped a little bit.

"What?" she asked me in a panicked voice.

"I forgot, I have to meet Sai for training today," I told her. Katsumi deflated a little bit and nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later, and thanks," she said with a smile. I smiled back and then ran out of the room to jump in the shower. I decided that I would be nice to Sai today to make up for being late, that is, if he was even still there.

Once I was clean and dressed I raced down the stairs. I didn't see Yori and Katsumi jumped in the shower after me, but I knew I'd see them both again at sundown. I was a little worried about Katsumi though. I was afraid she might try and go after Shikamaru. I decided to trust her though. I ran out the door and kept running through the trees. Luckily I made in time and Sai was sitting on a stump waiting for me. I let out a sigh of relief and walked towards him.

I realized he was drawing something in his sketch pad and me being a very curious person tried to be as quiet as possible. To be honest I was surprised he didn't notice me, but I guess it was because he was so focused on what he was drawing. When I was finally close enough I peeked over his shoulder and looked at the drawing.

It was...me. Only I looked completely different. I was surrounded by swirling shades of blue, violet, and pink and my eyes, they looked softer, the violet color bright and vibrant. My hair looked like it was being blown by a gust of air and I was walking, but it was like I had looked back to say something. I looked like something beautiful. Was this how he saw me?

Suddenly Sai stiffened and hut the book. I took a couple steps back before he noticed how close I was and watched him turn around. He gave me the same generic smile as the day before, but it looked different to me somehow. Probably because I saw the drawing. I could still see it, in my head. Sai's smile faded into a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I jolted a little bit and nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking," I told him. He nodded.

"Are you ready to train?" he asked. This time I nodded. I tried to focus as we started training, but no matter what my mind just kept going back to that drawing, making me wonder, how did Sai really feel about me?


	28. Chapter 28: Yumi

**A/N: So the updating every Sunday thing really hasn't been working out very well, I keep wanting to post before so I'm throwing it out the window and just posting whenever I finish a chapter. I will say that no matter what I will post at least one chapter once a week so no matter what there will be no hiatus. Also don't forget the poll, Itachi is in the lead still, but please keep voting! Also a shoutout to my friend Kilee, also known as Higurashidoll!**

**Chapter 28: Bonding and Being a Sap**

_Yumi_

"Sempai! Sempai! Sempai!"

"Will you answer him already?" I asked Deidara. He looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Would you, un?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Good point, but still, he's not going to shut up unless you respond." As if to prove my point Tobi got even closer.

"Sempai! Sempai! Sempai!" The more Tobi said it the more I could see the annoyance on Deidara's face, it would be pretty funny if he wasn't annoying me too. Finally Deidara snapped.

"What, un!?" he asked. Tobi paused and held up a hand.

"Hi." That was it? That was all he was going to say. I looked at Deidara and waited for the explosion. There was usually always was when this kind of thing happened and it happened a lot. It was like Tobi lived on annoying Deidara and now me. It was pretty bad sometimes, but I had to admit, things were never boring with the two of them.

I watched as the two of them continued arguing and threatening. It was amazing, I actually liked hanging out with the two of them, yeah they were evil, but they were the fun type of evil that actually made you want to join the dark side. I still missed Yori and everyone else though. I wished that I could be with them again, but the more time I spent with Deidara, the more I didn't really want to leave him.

"Alright, we should probably just camp here for the night, un," Deidara said while Tobi was off sulking in the corner. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Do you want me to set up everything?" I asked. He nodded and then turned to Tobi.

"Alright, go collect firewood and get us something to eat," he said. Tobi nodded and then skipped off into the forest. I started digging a fire pit, thinking about Smokey the bear. 'Only you can prevent forest fires,' and such. Lord I felt like a nerd. Stupid Yori, she practically drilled that into me when we would go camping hen we were younger.

Our parents were never really around so we pretty much did whatever we wanted. It had actually been convenient at the time, though I'm sure that if we wouldn't have had each other we both would have gone insane. I could feel Deidara watching me as I set everything up and it was starting to make me feel more than a little uncomfortable, until eventually I looked at him.

"Are you not going to do anything?" I asked. He gave me a cocky smile.

"You're doing fine, besides, it's fun to watch you, un," he said. I felt myself flush with anger and I swatted him on the head.

"I'm not just a piece of meat you know!" I snapped. He laughed a little bit as the wind blew his hair out of his face, revealing the contraption on his eye. I kind of wished for a moment that he didn't have it covering his eye, but then I realized that even if it wasn't there his blonde hair would cover it anyway.

"I know, I was just kidding, un," he said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the ground. Tobi still hadn't returned with the firewood so we had to wait in the cold before he got back. I heard Deidara sigh and I looked over. He was pulling off his jacket and placing it around my shoulders.

"I don't need this, I can handle the cold you know," I stated. He just smiled.

"Please, I saw you shivering, just accept it, un," he said.

"Fine," I said, trying to make myself sound like it bothered me, but inside I was kind of please. Oh lord, I was going soft.

"So where are you from?" he asked me. I gave him a look, wondering if he was kidding.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded, but he still had that obnoxious smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, but decided to tell him anyway.

"Well technically I'm from a different world. I came here with my twin sister and my friends," I told him.

"What's your sister like?" he asked sounding genuinely curious. I felt a quick twang of jealousy, but I pushed it down. I mean, what the hell was I jealous for. He didn't even know Yori.

"I guess you should just think of her as the opposite of me. We're only identical in the face, her hair is actually almost white and her eyes are like mine, but instead of a blue green, her's are a pale pink color," I told him. He nodded.

"She sounds a heck of a lot nicer then you, so explain, how did we get stuck with you?" he asked. I swatted him again.

"Well, we actually got into a fight and I ran off and that was when I ran into Hidan and Kakauzu and now here I am, though I need to get back to my sister," I told him.

"I already told you not to escape," he reminded me. I nodded.

"Yeah I know," I groaned. He smiled at me again. In that moment, Tobi burst through the trees, his arms full of firewood and...wait, was that a chicken? There was no way I was going to eat that after watching it be skinned and gutted.

"Great, now start the fire," Deidara ordered. Tobi did as he was told and we ate, me only eating the berries he had gathered. I got a lot of crap from Deidara for it, but I just ignored him.

Finally we decided to sleep, but even though I was exhausted, I could sleep. I just kept thinking about Deidara. I even still had his Akatsuki jacket, even though I'm sure he was cold. I felt a little guilty so at some point in the night, I got up and moved closer to him, extending the jacket so that he could be covered. Gah, I was right, I was turning into a sap.


	29. Chapter 29: Yori

**A/N: I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter. I feel like it's not very good so please forgive me! Also please vote!**

**Chapter 29: Missing You**

_Yori_

It had been almost three days since I had kissed Kiba. After I pulled abck he told me that he had to leave and just darted off. I had to admit, it kind of hurt my feelings. The good news was that my medical training with Sakura was going really well. She said I was a natural healer. Then I got called into Tsunade's office and to make a long story short. I was now on my way to meet Asuma's team and hopfully save some of them.

I still rmember when Tsunade called me in.

"I need you to go on a mission," she said shocking me, which I had to admit was kind of a huge accomplishment.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"Asuma has informed me that they are closing in on the Akatsuki members and I think they need a medic ninja there," she said.

"But I'm not a ninja yet," I reminded her. She nodded.

"Not anymore. Sakura has told me that you have excelled at healing. She said it's like you've known how to do it your entire life," Tsunade said. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a headband. I felt my jaw drop. I expected the headband to have the Leaf symbol on it but it didn't. Instead the symbol was the shape of, well, a question mark. I looked at it and then looked at her, my eyes questioning.

"Technically you aren't apart of the Hidde Leaf, we don't know where you are from so we figured for now, this would be your symbol," she told me. I nodded. It made sense in a way. I took the headband from her and tied it around my neck, I didn't really want to tie it on my forehead, it didn't feel right.

"Alright, now go," and I did.

I was a little afraid, this being my first mission and all and I missed my sister more than ever. Without her with me I felt like I wasn't safe. I was on my own and she wasn't here to protect me, like when we were younger. I clenched my teeth, I needed to be strong. This was when Asuma dies, I was going to be needed. Something inside of me knew that I could keep him from dying, but I knew that it would be a bad idea.

I was going to have to let him die, andthat was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I was going to heal the others, but when they asked me to help Asuma, I was going to have to say that there was nothing I could do. There was no other way. I had to make sure that when I came back, Katsumi and Rika still had a place to stay so we could wait for Lei to come back.

"Are you the medic?" A voice asked dropping out of the trees and landing next to me. It was Asuma. I felt my eyes tearing up just looking at him, but I swallowed my tears.

"Yes, I'm Yori," I told him. He nodded.

"We're going to have you sticking close to Shikamaru, who will be staying back furtherer from the fight, that way you'll be safely out of the way," he told me. I nodded and went to take my position next to Shikamaru who was on top of the building. When I reached the top he glanced over and me and then looked back at the ground.

"Are you a friend of Katsumi's?" he asked me in a soft voice. I nodded. Even though he wasn't looking at me, he still seemed to see the nod though. I could see his jaw clench and I could since something in him, he wasn't going to let me get hurt, I could tell, and suddenly I didn't feel as nervous about my first mission.

Just then I heard a noise, Hidan was leaving the building. I took a big swallow of air, this was it. My first mission. It went almost the exact way it did in the anime, but in real life, it was terrifying to watch. I knew when things were going to happen, but they still shocked me hen I saw them and watching Asuma slowly die...it was awful and then watching Shikamaru...that was the only thing that got me through it.

I could see why Katsumi cared for him so much. I could almost see the gears in his head turning. I couldn't even believe that he was able to remain calm even though his master was going to die. I watched him as Hidan began his ritual, feeling his tension from my spot behind him. It was almost too much. None of them deserved this. Unable to stop myself I ran forward.

"Yori, wait!" Shikamaru yelled. I ignored him and kept going. I couldn't let this happen, not anymore. Without a thought, I jumped on top of Hidan and grabbed his arm to keep him from shoving his sharp stick into his leg and wounding Asuma.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he snapped trying to fling me off. I wasn't going to let go, I was sick of watching this and not doing anything to stop it.

"Yori!" one of the other ninja called. I dug my nails into Hidan's shoulders as he started to buck harder. Then he lifted the sharp stick and stabbed me in the shoulder. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out, but I still didn't let go. I wasn't going to give up, Asuma was not going to die, not today, not when Kurenai was waiting for him with their baby.

He removed the stick from my shoulder and I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming as he shoved it into the side of my stomach. This time I wasn't able to keep my hold and I let go, falling to the ground, the stick sliding out of my stomach. I could hear the other ninja running towards me, but I was starting to get woozy. I was losing blod fast. I tried to heal myself, but I wasn't able to lift my arms.

I felt my eyes drift closed as I drifted off.

In my mind I knew that I had failed. Asuma was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it, but at least I had tired. I wondered if Katsumi was going to be mad at me for failing? Not that she knew where I was. I wished Yumi was with me. I heard voices, telling me to hold on and that I needed a transfusion. I felt like I was floating, then I slammed back into my body and opened my eyes. I was being carried by Choji as we entered the village. Ino looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"I was able to stop the bleeding, but you need to got to the hospital," she told me in a shaking voice.

"He's dead isn't he?" I asked without thinking. Ino just nodded. I wiggled my way out of Choji's arms and placed my legs shakily on the ground.

"Yori?" he asked. I held up my hand and tried to smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I told him. I didn't wait for the answer, I just started walking. I knew where I had to go. I just hoped he would find me when I got there.

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry that this chapter sucks, hopefully the next one will be better.**


	30. Chapter 30: Katsumi

**A/N: Hey! New chapter! Exciting right? So I'm looking for a talented artist who has some time on there hands to help me out. If that is you please message me. =)**

**Chapter 30: A Shoulder to Cry On**

_Katsumi_

"Have you seen Shikamaru?" I had heard that morning that he was back from the mission and I had been looking for him all day. I was worried. I kept remembering before he had left when he had touched my face. I wanted to see him again and I wanted to help him. He wasn't even at Asuma's funeral, not that I though the was going to be. I figured things would happen the way they did in the anime, but I was still worried.

The lady shook her head and I silently cursed. I didn't want to go to his house, even though I knew I would find him there. I just didn't want to invade his personal space even though I knew he needed someone. His father would help him, not me, no matter how much I wanted to. I clenched my fists and walked away. I didn't want to just give up, so I sucked up my feelings and I started towards Shikamaru's house.

The sun was setting, but I knew Rika kneww where I was. We hadn't seen Yori for a while and we were starting to get worried, but we knew she wasn't too far. If she didn't turn up soon we woud go looing for her, but for the moment we trusted her. I knew that if she was here she would tell me to go comfort him, but what if he didn't want my help?

What if I went there and he yelled at me, or worse ignored me? I don't think I could stand that, I mean I've had a crush on him since I started watching Naruto, being rejected by him would be heartbreaking. I took a deep breathe. I had to do this, I had to be there for him. I reached up my hand to knock on the door, but it opened before I could and I was staring right at Shikamaru's mother.

Her dark eyes looked shocked and she brushed a stray strand of hair back into her low ponytail. I was a little nervous about talking to her. Since I was obsessed with Shikamaru I had learned all I could about him, his family, and his life. Yes, I was a stalker, it's true, but from what I knew of his mother, she was an extremely dominant woman who could chew his father up and spit him out. I alos knew that she had a nice sie, hopefully, I could get on that side.

"Um...hi, I'm Katsumi Tekai," I told her bowing slightly. She nodded, but her eyes looke troubled.

"What can I do for you?" she asked me. I looked away shyly.

"I'm here for Shikamaru," I told her. Her eyes seemed to clear up then and she looked at me differently. I could tell she was now seeing me for what I was, a girl interested in her son.

"Why?" she asked me in a suspicious tone.

"I want to talk to him, I haven't seen him for a while and I've been training with him recently," I told her. She smiled at me then.

"You must be the reason he's come home in a good mood recently," she said with a sweet smile. I blushed, but I didn't say anything. She just opened the door a little wider and let me in.

"He's been very quiet since Asuma died," she told me. I nodded, that sounded about right.

"Thanks for the warning," I told her with a smile. She stopped me before I could walk in.

"You would look better if you took your hair down and let it frame your face," she told me. With a soft tug, she pulled me closer to her and started pulling at my hair. I wanted to object, but I was still a little afraid of her, so I just let her mess with it.

My hair, when it was down, reached my waist and framed my face perfectly. I hated having it down though, it always got in the way and kids used to pull it and tease me for the color. Ever since then I had kept it pulled back, but when it was in a ponytail people would just keep pulling it so I stuck with the bun. No one could mess with it then, but now here I was, Shikamaru's mom freeing my hair of the protective ties.

"There, that looks much better," she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and took a deep breath before opening the door to Shikamaru's room. I sucked in a breath of air when I saw him. He looked so sad and emtpy. He was just lying there straing up at the ceiling. He didn't even look at me when I came in.

"Shikamaru? Your friend Katsumi is here," his mothr said. His head turned and his eyes widened a little but he said nothing. I raised my hand in greeting and stepped into the room. As his mother shut the door behind me, he turned his head and looked back at the ceiling. I walked closer and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. He looked at me again and sat up.

"About what?" I took a deep breath.

"Asuma. I can tell you're upset so why are you holding it all in?" I asked him. He looked away from me and I felt his hand brush a strand of my hair on the floor.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're sad about what happened and you're bottling it up! It's not healthy! Everyone gets sad and I don't think Asuma would want to see you so sad and...empty looking," I told him. He lifted his hands and placed them on the side of my head. They were shaking as they moved into my hair, and then they clenched into fists around my hair and he pulled my towards him.

I felt my heart start beating faster. I was scared and excited at the same time, but then I heard him crying. Slowly I lifted my arms and wrapped them around him.

"It's alright, tonight, I'll be your shoulder to cry on," I whispered. He was holding me so tightly that I could feel my body bruising and he was pulling the hair he was holding, but I didn't care.

That was when it hit me. I was falling in love with him.


	31. Chapter 31: Mizuki

**A/N: Alright, I'm sure everyone is excited for this chapter, it's ok I am too. Though it's short, I hope everyone enjoys it. It's really hard to make Mizuki serious, but, I kid you not, Kelsey really does babbly like this sometimes. It's like she speaks all of her thoughts...she has no filter...Anywho, don't forget the poll!**

**Chapter 31: Confessions**

_Mizuki_

"Oh shnikes, oh frick, oh mother of everything that is good and pure? What did I just do?" I said to myself once I was alone. I had ran for a good five mintues...and then I got tired, but luckily I found a cave and was currently hiding it...talking to myself. Shut up, I'm not crazy! I felt like Katsumi, freaking out from a guy, it was ridiculous.

"Gah, I can't believe I said that? What was I thinking? I love you, I freaking love you! I've never said that to anyone! Well...actually I've said it to a few people...my mom, my dad, my Itachi plushie, Katsumi, Yori, Yumi, Lei, Rika, my cat, my neighbor's dog, the mailman, my Itachi plushie, the ostrich at the zoo, my teacher, the baby I saw at the playground, my Itachi plushie, that stranger who waved to me, a fish, that girl who gave me a piece of paper, my Itachi plushie, Tsunade, the kitchen table, a sandwich, that chip that looked kind of like Itachi, and have I said my Itachi plushie yet?" I shook my head.

"Ok maybe that was more than a few people..." I muttered. I sat down on a nearby rock, but then I realized I was too shakey to sit still. I stood up again and started to pace again.

"I wonder if he hates me now, ooh, maybe he'll kill me. Being killed by Itachi...now that would be interesting. It would defiantly be an awesome obituary."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" I flipped around and gasped. Itachi was here. Maybe I would get to be killed by him after all. Yay! Oh wait...that was bad.

"No always, just when I'm mad at myself and I am very mad. I mean, I know I'm a little spacey, but...is there water in here? I feel like I creep hearing something dripping and it's diving me nuts, though I'm nuts to begin with," I told him, rambling just a little bit...ok rambling a lot. I can't help it.

"Why are you mad at yourself?" he asked me, sitting down on the stone I hd sat on before. I swallowed. Lord he was hot, so hot. That was a fun word...hhhhhaaaaawwwwwwttttt. Teehee.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked me. I shook my head. Crazy begone!

"Nothing, I'm mad because of what I said. Not that I regret it, but it's kind of embarrassing and I feel like Kitty, which is weird because I don't like to grow mushrooms in the corner and I never want to start. I don't like mushrooms, it's a fungus and fungus is nasty, but it is a fun word fffffuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnggggggg guuuuuusssssss, teehee," and I was rambling.

"Are you going to come back?" he asked me. I paused and for the first time, I was silent.

"I...I don't know," I told him.

"I wanted to stay with him, but I wasn't sure if he wanted me around after what I had said. I didn't want any awkward moments, though I was an expert at breaking them."

"Are you voicing your thoughts?" Itachi asked with a smirk. I paused.

"Hm. I guess I am. Habits are hard to break I guess. Just like smoking, that's a disgusting habit. It makes everyone smell like an ashtray, I hate it. Do you smoke? I've never seen you smoke so I guess that means no. I wonder if Jaws smokes. Oh wait, I'm not supposed to call him that. You know that really sucks because Kisame sounds too serious and...crap I'm doing it again!"

"Just come back," he said. I stopped moving and looked at him.

"I'm sorry what? You want me to come back?" I asked him. It was probably the shortest sentence I had said since he had showed up...or ever.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Um...I may one day regret this, but I just have to ask, why?" He stood and walked over to me again and, once again poked me in the forehead.

"Because," and that was all I got. I went silent.

"That's it? That's all I get? Nothing else?" I asked. He just nodded and I groaned.

"Hey there you two are!" Kisame said poking his head into the cave.

"Will you look who it is! It's my favorite person?" I said running over to him.

"No..." he whispered. Yeah, I was going to stay. I cast another look at Itachi. Yeah, I was defiantly going to stay.


	32. Chapter 32: Lei

**A/N: So...I hate my life. I spent all night working on this chapter and I was just wrapping it up when the internet crashed and I lost everything. I ended up eating some comfort food and then I got back to work...after crying for an hour...Anyway I just realized that this story is less than fifteen chapter from being over. It will be over at chapter 45...wow. Also, I'm very nervous about this chapter, it is kind of what I've been building up to since I started this, anywho, here we go...**

**Chapter 32: Well This Can't Be Good...**

_Lei_

Ok, this was definitely a lot harder than it looked. Garaa did not go easy on me, not at all. It was more like he was out to kill me. I held up my hand in a gesture of submission. We had been at it for almost four hours, and though I was getting better, but I was so freaking tired of being knocked around by sand...SAND! Do you know how hard that is and how much it burns when it's hot out?

"Ok, I'm done for the day," I said panting. He nodded and me and uncrossed his arms and walked towards me. I had to admit, he looked really good out here, surrounded by the sand, in his natural element, I shook my head. Lord, what was wrong with me?

"I need to talk to you about something," he said suddenly, walking past me. I turned and watched his retreating back. I felt a little confused at his sudden aloofness, (is that even a word?) but I followed him anyway.

We walked back into the village and through the streets. It was odd seeing how many people acknowledged him now that he was the Kazekage. In an odd way it made me happy. It reminded me in a weird way, of how people reacted to Yumi and Yori. Because of their strange eyes people tended to avoid them, though a part of that might have just been Yumi's hostility. Though they actually tended to avoid Yori more. There was just something about Yori, it was like she could see into your soul sometimes.

Anyway, I followed Garaa as we walked into his office and sat down. I waited, watching him closely as he started straightening papers. I felt like he was stalling, which of course made me start to worry, which was exactly what I needed. I was worried enough about my friends, and I didn't want to worry about Garaa too. He was becoming someone I cared about and I always worried about the people I cared about.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him as we reached his office. He gestured for me to sit down and then sat behind his desk and started straightening papers at his desk. I felt myself becoming more and more twitchy, when it came to the people I cared about I could be very impatient. I wanted to know what was happening.

"I have reason to believe that the Akatsuki is after you and your friends," he told me. I felt my jaw drop open. He watched me, his face neutral.

"I'm sorry...what?" I asked.

"When I was taken by the Akatsuki, there was a moment that I had regained conciousness. Before I passed out again I overheard the two of them talking about these pieces that had the power to combine all of the biju in one body."

"What?" I nearly shrieked. The jinchuriki had enough trouble with one of the demons in their body, one person with all of them? That spelled trouble. They would be unbelievably powerful, not to mention they would have no control. Garaa nodded, his eyes meeting mine. I tried taking a deep breath. I still didn't know what these pieces had to do with my friends and I.

"So what makes you think that we have something to do with the pieces?" I asked. I prayed that his reason would be something that I could debunk with no problem.

"They said that these pieces were supposed to have come from a different world." Well...there goes that plan. I felt my panic levels rising. I couldn't tolerate the idea that my friends could possible be in danger. I felt my whole body stiffen. Mizuki was with Itachi...he was in the Akatsuki! And what if Yumi was kidnapped by them. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh hell no!

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"You need to stay away from them. They don't know you're here yet so for now, you and your friends should be fine, so you'll have more time to train," he told me. I groaned and let my head hit his desk. Without raising my head, I told him the bad news.

"Out of the two friends I'm looking for, one of them is with the Akatsuki...and an idiot." I started banging my head on the desk. Mizuki...what was I going to do?

"Are you sure she's there?" he asked. I nodded and lifted my head off the table.

"I'm positive. what am I going to do? I'm not strong enough to fight the Akatsuki and I don't have the time to train. I can't let Mizuki and Yumi get hurt," I said. They were screwed. My friends were going to be at the mercy of the Akatsuki and there was nothing I could do. I feel so helpless.

"I'll help you." My head shot up and my eyes met his. They were such a beautiful shade of pale blue and right there in that moment, I knew he meant what he had said.

"What?" I asked, shocked. He stood up.

"I can help you," he told me. I opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't need any help, but then I closed it again. Yes, accepting his offer meant that I would have to be around him even more and I would end up even closer to him and I couldn't afford to be close to anyone from this world. But I needed to help Mizuki and Yumi and bring them home, and, as much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't do it alone.

"Thank you." I wanted to sound emotionless when I said it, but for some reason, it sounded sincere. I bit my lip. Crap, this was going to be difficult.


	33. Chapter 33: Rika

**A/N: Don't forget the poll everyone and also, a little side note, there is only one more cycle after this one and then the story is over! It's sad I know.**

**Chapter 33: I'm Losing It...**

_Rika_

"Katsumi, how many times are you going to wake me up before the sun comes up?" I asked rolling over to meet Katsumi's blue eyes. The good news was that this time, instead of panicked, her eyes looked...kind of...happy. Though there were some tears in her eyes...and her hair looked really messed up...and it was down.

I shot up.

"Holy crap Katsumi, what did you do last night?" I asked her, afraid of the answer. She looked away from me and there was a small smile on her face.

"I got to comfort him," she whispered. It took me a moment to figure out who she was talking about, but when I did the first feeling I felt, was panic.

"Are you kidding? His father was supposed to be the one to help him, not you! What if this changes things? He's supposed to come up with a plan to defeat Kakuzu and Hidan, not to mention he's supposed to find Ino and Choji to go after him!" I reminded her. She held up her hands in a calming gesture and her face turned serious.

"Don't worry, he still was able to come up with a plan on his own, I watched him, and then I went with him to find Ino and Choji," she told me. I let out a breath of air and then flopped back down on the bed. Then something occurred to me.

"So, if nothing bad happened, why did you come in here and wake me up?" I asked her. She looked away from me and I groaned. Great, this couldn't be good.

"I'm going with them." I shot up again and got a head rush. After I recovered I just stared at her, unsure of what I wanted to say. She couldn't go with them, she could get hurt, this wasn't just a fantasy, this was real and she could die and never come back.

"No," I told her plainly. She looked at me, her eyes hurt and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't ant you to get hurt. Lei left me in charge and that means I'm responsible for you," I reminded her. She looked at me then, her blue eyes determined.

"Rika, I'm not a kid, I can handle myself and Shikamaru won't let anything happen to me, besides, I want to do this. I want to help him avenge Asuma. I wanted to when I saw him go through it for the first time and I still do after helping him through it in person. Nothing you can say will change that," she told me. I had never seen her look so serous. Katsumi may not have been the most random of us, but she was still up there. It wasn't every day we saw her be serious.

"Fine, but you can't try and dive in and do something crazy. As long as you don't get into it, everything should play out just like it did in the anime, so just be careful," I told her. She smiled then and leaned forward and gave me a hug. I smiled at her as she left the room. I really hoped she would come back safe.

Speaking of, we still hadn't seen Yori. I was starting to get worried. I had asked Tsunade what had happened to her and she told me she went her on a mission and she had heard that she had come back alive, which meant she was somewhere in the village, unless she was kidnapped like Yumi. I doubted that though, Kiba would have come for us if that were the case. For now I was assuming that she was with Kiba.

"Crap, I have to meet Sai!" I realized, climbing out of bed. I showered and dressed and headed out into the trees. I wondered if I would catch him drawing again. I wanted to see that drawing again.

"Good morning Rika," he said as I came through the trees. I was still slightly stunned by his appearance. He looked like a mixture of really scary, and really beautiful. It was always a shock seeing him for the first time everyday.

"Morning," I greeted him. His expression changed then, his smile faded and he seemed to be watching me really closely.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. Wasn't he supposed to be really bad at reading people's emotions?

"You're crying," he pointed out. I reached up and touched my face. Sure enough my hand was wet.

"Wha-?" Sai walked closer to me and reached out and touched my face. I stiffened. My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest. This was ridiculous. I was freaky out just because he was touching me. I was losing it. I was definitely losing it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me. It was weird because it was like he wasn't asking in an I'm-concerned-for-you way, it was more like an I-don't-understand-what-crying-is way.

"Because, I'm upset about the fact that Katsumi is going on a mission that could possibly kill her, Yori is possibly hurt and we can't find her, Yumi is gone and no one knows where she is, Mizuki ran away and is with a criminal, and Lei is out looking for both of them. I feel like I'm failing her as the responsible one while she isn't here," I told him. He stared at me, his dark eyes trying to process how I felt.

"Do you...do you need help?" he asked, seeming unsure. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked him. He just looked at me and gave me a smile.


	34. Chapter 34: Yumi

**A/N: Don't forget the poll everyone and I realized I haven't said this in a while, but please review. Reviews make me happy and makes me feel like I'm doing something right, so please, review. Also, I hate this computer. It crashed...again. I might just smash it if it does again.**

**Chapter 34: Teasing Criminals, An American Pastime**

_Yumi_

"I'm sorry, I'm doing what?" I asked Deidara. Everything had been perfectly fine and for once Tobi wasn't being annoying and Deidara just had to ruin it.

"The Akatsuki is having a meeting and they requested you to be be there, un," he said again. Well...this was going to be...I don't even know a word to describe what this was going to be! I was going to be in a small enclosed enviroment, with killers...me! I was bound to do something stupid and get myself killed, which of course, would not be very good. Though, I was going to get to meet the whole Akatsuki...

"Why do they want me there?" I asked, shaking myself out of of my thoughts. Deidara shrugged.

"I don't know. Kakuzu might have figured out where he's seen you before, un," he told me. I silently cursed. I still didn't understand how he could have recognized me and I prayed that whoever he met that looked at me didn't piss him off or else I was dead.

"Don't worry Yun-yun, Tobi and sempai won't let you get hurt!" Tobi said bouncing over. I decided to ignore his little nickname for me, and cut him some slack, because he was offering to not let me be killed.

"Speak for yourself, un," Deidara scoffed. Clenching my fists, I punched him in the stomach. The bastard didn't even flinch. Stupid ninja...

"Thanks Tobi," I said ignoring the pain in my hand. Diedara smirked at me and I just scowled at him.

"We should get going. This is one of the few times the Akatsuki has been in the same vicinity so we're all meeting in person. Pein said that he had an announcement for all of us, un," he told me. I rolled my eyes. Too bad Deidara would never figure out that everyone's favorite idiot was the actually leader and he was the one pulling the strings on everything. I cast a look at Tobi, I wondered if Madara was in there somewhere.

"Ooh Tobi loves announcements!" Tobi said jumping up and down. I'll take that as a no. I sighed and followed Deidara while Tobi did a little happy dance behind me.

I had to admit, not many things made me nervous, but the idea of meeting a room full of criminals? That made me very nervous. I mean wouldn't you be nervous if you were going to walk into a room of people who can/will kill you. I looked over at Deidara who was starting to get more and more annoyed by Tobi's singing. Luckily thanks to all of the years of knowing Mizuki I knew how to drown out annoyance.

When we reached the cave where the meeting was taken place we walked into the dank musty tunnel and came out into a large circular room. And this large circular room? Yeah, it was filled with killers. I took a deep breath of air and clenched my fists. I tilted up my head and tried my best to look confident and strong even though I can't even scratch any of the men, and woman, in the room.

Suddenly, I heard Deidara muttered something beside me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him, leaning a little closer.

"I won't let you get hurt," he told me, not looking at me. His hands were clenched into fists like mine, but I knew he wasn't afraid.

"I thought you didn't care?" I asked him sarcastically. He gave me his same infuriating smirk before replying.

"I don't, but I was told that I had to look after you, which means you are mine." I felt myself bristle at being called a possession, but then I realized that as much as I hate the idea that I had to be protected, I realized I needed it, so I let is slide, this time.

"Hey, I remember you! You're the little bitch we found outside of Konoha!" Hidan said walking over to me, Kakuzu next to him.

"Hey, you're the bad mouthed, over zealous, jackass who kidnapped me!" I said in mock excitement.

"You little bitch, don't make me sacrifice you to Jashin!"

"I remember who you are now," Kakuzu said, interrupting Hidan. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, there is no way you've met me before," I told him, but he only shook his head.

"No, I remember you, Tsuyo-sa," he said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Um...that's not my name. My name is Yumi," I told him.

"Yumi?" I turned around to see the last person I ever expected to be perfectly comfortable surrounded by criminals.

"Mizuki?" I asked. She squealed and ran towards me grabbing me in a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, Yumi! I've missed you! I didn't really expect to see you for a while, I mean I figured Lei would come after me because she can be such a party pooper. You know that's a fun word. Why do people say it? Pppppoooooopppppeeeeerrrrr." Yep, this was definitely Mizuki. Speaking of, I couldn't breath.

"Um, Mizuki can you let go of me?" I asked her. She smiled, but then let me go. I could tell she wanted to say something, but then Pein came out and silenced the room. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive that he was able to keep a room full of killers quiet.

"We have found a way to find the pieces," he started. I gave a confused look to Mizuki who just shrugged and then I looked over at Tobi and Deidara. Tobi just waved like an idiot, but Deidara mouthed that he would tell me later...with his actual mouth not the ones on his hands.

"They have finally arrived in this world and we now have the clues that will lead us to all of the pieces. This is the first clue," he said. Suddenly in the middle of the room the symbol of Suna appeared and then under it there were a pair of eyes. Bored looking brownish red eyes.


	35. Chapter 35: Yori

**A/N: Whoo! Finally hit 100 reviews! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for the story since it's started. This is the first story where I have had this many reviews and it feels good to know that everyone likes it so much. Also sorry is this chapter is a little crappy. Oh! And ten more chapters and the story is over!**

**Chapter 35: Belonging**

_Yori_

I was right. When I had reached the tree, I collapsed under it, I actually think at one moment I passed out and then the next thing I remembered was Kiba running over to me. He had looked so panicked and scared. I tried to tell him that I was fine, but I couldn't get the words out I was just too tired. All I can remember was him carrying me and then the sounds of the hospital.

When I finally regained consciousness Kiba was still next to me, asleep, holding my hand. It took me a moment to remember what had happened I squeezed his hand. I had to admit, I was a little afraid that he was mad at me because I had kissed him and yet he hadn't left my side all night. I was kind of relieved that he didn't hate me. I watched him as he stirred and sat up. He seemed to be shocked that I was awake, I tried to give him a small smile, but I could feel how shaky it was.

"Yori, what were you thinking! You should have come straight to the hospital, not to that tree! Why did you?" he asked me. I tried to shrug, but my shoulder was stinging from the wound and I just ended up flinching.

"I wasn't going to let him die," I told him. He looked away and it only verified what I already knew. Asuma was dead. I had failed, but I guess that it had to happen. Not that it made things any easier. I felt Kiba squeezing my hand. That was when I realized he still was holding onto my hand. I smiled a little bit and sat up in the bed. I wondered for a moment if I could heal myself.

Slowly I pulled my hand from Kiba's, causing him to look up at me. I lifted my hand to my shoulder and started focusing on my chakra and my shoulder began to feel warm. When I removed my hand, I rolled my shoulder, glad to feel that I wasn't in any pain anymore. I sighed and climbed out of the bed. I looked down at myself...I was in nothing but a hospital gown. No underwear, nothing.

"Um...do you know what they did with my clothes?" I asked him. He just stared at me, a blush rising to his cheeks. I smiled a little bit and he shook his head, his gaze moving back to my face.

"Yeah, they put you're clothes on that chair over there," he said pointing. I grabbed my outfit and walked into the bathroom to change. I was glad to see that Kiba was still here for me and that he seemed to have gotten over his awkwardness over our kiss. It made me wonder...

"Hey Kiba, do you regret me kissing you?" I asked him. I'm pretty sure that this was the first time he was actually speechless.

"Um..." he started, but he was interrupted when Shizune came into the room. She seemed surprised that I was awake and moving.

"Yori, what are youd doing up?" she asked me.

" I healed myself," I told her. She walked over to look me over. I didn't even flinch when she touched my shoulder.

"Hm, you did a good job on this. I've never seen someone new to medical ninjustsu heal a wound like this so well," she told me. I blushed and looked away.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"Well, since you're ok now, you can go," she told me. I nodded and she left the room leaving me alone with Kiba.

"I don't regret it," he said from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. He was blushing and not looking at me so I walked over and sat back down on the hospital bed.

"Why did you avoid me?" I asked him. He looked at me then, his face looked kind of like a tomato, which I thought was kind of adorable, but I don't think he would appreciate me telling him that.

"I'm not really very good with feelings," he told me. I nodded in understanding and reached out to take his hand.

"I know you're not. It's one of the reasons why I love you," I told him. I seriously wish I could describe the look on his face, but I just can't. I can tell you that he kissed me again.

"Kiba! The Hokage is looking for you," a ninja said interupting us. He pulled away from me and waved before leaving the room. I wondered where he was going, but first I needed to let Rika and Katsumi know that I was ok. I wrote a quick note and left it on the desk in the room. I knew he would come back to look for me and I wanted him to know where he could find me again.

I walked back to the house and opened the door, but no one was there. I figured Rika was in the woods with Sai so I walked back outside and looked around until I finally found her with Sai. It looked like she was crying. I moved to try and comfort her, but then I watched as Sai moved forward and wiped the tears off her face. I was stuck again by the thought that we belong here. Watching Rika with Sai, just proved it even more to me.

This was our home now.

"Yori is that you?" Rika said catching sight of me. I walked forward and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you where I was sooner," I told her. She just shook her head.

"It's alright," she told me. I looked back and forth between the two of them. Yeah, we definitely belonged here.


	36. Chapter 36: Katsumi

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! So I've decided to close the poll early because I realized I wanted to do a featured chapter on all the boys, but I want you, the readers, to chose the order. First will be Itachi, but instead of having another poll to decide the rest of the order, review and tell me who you want to see next!**

**Chapter 36: Love Sucks**

_Katsumi_

"Katsumi?" I turned around and faced Shikamaru. I could tell he was a little wary about bringing me along with them, considering I had no experience and I only knew how to do basic jutsu. In other words, the Akatsuki could kill me with a flick of their fingers.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me, for the fourth time.

"Of course," I said with conviction. There was no way he was going to leave me behind.

"You must be Katsumi," Ino said smiling at me. I gave her a small smile back. I had never really been a fan of hers. Not because of her attitude, but because everyone wanted her and Shikamaru together and I was completely against that. It was the same reason why I was iffy with Temari.

"Yeah, and you're Ino." Crap! I forgot that I had never met her so I wouldn't know her name. Yep, I was a genius, a true genius.

"Um...Shikamaru told me about you," I lied. Her smile returned then and nodded, smiling at Shikamaru, who was talking to Kakashi. I cursed to myself. Great, I could have just made her like him more. I sucked...

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked me. I nodded. I had to remember not to get involved. I promised Rika I wouldn't be I knew it would be hard not to. I was going to stick by Shikamaru's side though, no matter what. I even planned on following him to the confrontation with Hidan, though I wasn't sure if my being there would effect anything.

I glanced between Choji and Ino. Both of them looked fierce and ready for battle. I wondered for a moment how I looked to them. My hair was back in it's bun, earning me a slight frown from Shikamaru this morning, and I had finally gotten a headband and I had tied it around my upper arm. I was kind of surprised when I saw it because instead of having a village symbol on it, it just had a question mark. Shikamaru and Kakashi stood in front of us, still talking about the Akatsuki members.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said. We all nodded and a second later we were off.

This was my first time out of the village since we had arrived in this world and I had to admit, it felt kind of good to be out in the open instead of behind those walls. We only stopped once to solidify our plans, that was when Shikamaru passed Kakashi the vial for Kakuzu's blood. I crossed my fingers and hoped that everything went the same as the anime. If it didn't I knew it would be my fault that someone died and I would hate myself for it.

When we finally stopped so Ino could transfer her mind into a hawk so she could try and scout them out, I was already panting and exhausted. Stupid ninja and their awesome stamina. While Choji watched over Ino's body Shikamaru came over to be and sat down. Without speaking he passed me the water bottle, allowing me to drink. I gulped it down greedily and then just looked at him.

I could tell Asuma's death was still weighing him down, even after he let out all of his emotions. I knew that no matter what this wound would never fully be healed. I wanted to do something to soothe him, but I didn't know what I could and what he would accept. I knew that he had a history of not really trusting women. I also knew that he never wanted a relationship, but when I was around him...he was all I could think about and the idea that he didn't feel the same...it hurt.

"You don't have to come with us," Shikamaru said breaking the silence. I looked at him and frowned.

"Yes I do. I know I don't know a lot, but I still want to be there, even if it's just to make sure you don't get hurt," I told him. He scoffed and stood up without saying anything more. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. Who knew loving someone who didn't love you back could hurt so much.

I heard Ino gasp and I knew she was back in her body, which meant we were about to move out. I tried to do some deep breathing to calm myself, but that can be pretty hard while running so eventually I just gave up. When we finally stopped and launched our attack on the Akatsuki my hands were shaking. A moment after the attack was launched I fell to my knees, feeling myself blackout.

"Katsumi?" I heard Ino say. I wanted to reply, but I couldn't I was having another vision. I saw the Akatsuki staring at the symbol of the sand with a pair of tried brown eyes under it. Then the vision changed and I was in the desert where I saw Garaa, Temari, Kankuro, and...Lei? They were all facing off against Tobi, Deidara, and another cloaked figure who's face I couldn't see. There was a flash of light and I felt something blow past me, moving to fast to follow with my eyes, and then the vision was over and I was back in the battlefield.

"Katsumi, what happened?" Choji asked me. I ignored him and looked around. I must have been out for a while because Shikamaru was preparing to lead Hidan away and both Ino and Choji looked a little banged up. Kakashi just looked like he had been through the ringer, poor guy.

I forced myself to stand on my shaking legs and immediately shot off in the direction Shikamaru was going with Hidan. Ino and Choji yelled at me to stop, but there was no way I was going to let him go alone. The good news was, both of them were too focused to realize that I was behind them so when they finally stopped, I was able to hide behind a tree where I could watch them.

The exchange went exactly the way of the anime...that is until one of the deer in the forest noticed I was here and headbutted me out into the opening.

"Katsumi!?" Shikamaru yelled. It was then that I realized he was about to detonate the paper bombs he had set everywhere. If I would have fallen out a second later I would have been blown to bits. I quickly got up and ran over to him as a deer (I think it was the same one the headbutted me!) moved out of the trees next to him.

I could tell he was confused as to why I had followe him, but he didn't say anything to me. He just finished talking to Hidan and then blew him up, which by the way, was actually very scary. I think I might have a phobia of fireworks now because of him, but anyway, he pulled me with him when he walked over to the hole, most likely to keep me safe from that darn deer.

I watched quietly as he said his last goodbyes to Asuma and dropped the lighter in the hole. After the last explosion, I let out a breath. It was over and he was still here. I hadn't messed anything up. That was a relief.

"Shkamaru!" Sakura yelled bursting through the trees. Sai was with her and I wondered for a moment if Rika was worried about him, but then I shook it off. We had to get back to the others. I needed to be sure that no one else got hurt.


	37. Chapter 37: Mizuki

**A/N: Alright, one more cycle and the story is over! Well that is after a special chapter. Things are about to get real serious here soon so be prepared!**

**Chapter 37: I'm Not Leaving!**

_Mizuki_

I reached out and grabbed Yumi's hand. She squeezed it to let me know that she knew too. Those eyes were Lei's, there was no doubt about it. I would've recognized her eyes anywhere. I looked over at Yumi and her eyes told me to keep quiet. I then looked over at Kisame and Itachi. Both of them were staring at Pein as he gave everyone their mission. Itachi and Kisame were assigned to keep searching for jinchuriki, but Deidara and Tobi were told to go to the sand.

"Yumi, what are you going to do?" I asked her. She gave me a droll look.

"I'm going to lead them straight to Lei and point her out while yelling 'THERE SHE IS!'" she said in a sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. Same old Yumi.

"That's what I missed about you Yumi," I told her.

"We need to get out of here and go try and find her first," Yumi hissed. I frowned.

"I can't," I told her. I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill, Yumi would have just gutted me.

"What do you mean you can't?" she snapped.

"I told you guys when I left, I want to save Itachi," I reminded her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you can't interfere! Saving him will screw everything up, then what will happen?" she asked. I glared at her.

"I don't know and I don't care. You don't understand how I feel about him," I told her. She just scoffed.

"Mizuki, you're being immature, you have to look at the big picture. We don't belong here, this isn't our home, these people, they aren't real," she told me. I glared at her.

"They may not be real to you, but they are real to me," I told her.

She looked like she was about to say something, but Tobi came up and grabbed her ear, yes, her ear, and pulled her away. I probably should have suppressed my laughter, but her face while he was pulling her away was just too fun. I almost wanted to go with her just to watch her beat the snot out of Tobi, but I was still kind of angry at her.

"Mizuki," Itachi's quiet voice said from behind me. I tuned around and smiled at him, He just stared at me and gestured for me to follow. I skipped after them, humming to myself. I could tell that I was annoying sharkbait (whohaha!), but I didn't care. I had to admit, I was a little nervous about Lei and Yumi, but I knew that Yumi could handle herself and wouldn't let anything happen to Lei.

Sadly, my energy started to fade after we had been walking for...are you ready for this...four hours! I really hated walking and I especially hated walking in silence. So you know what I did? Yep, I tortured Kisame. I wonder if he knew how easy it was to bother him. I mean with Itachi, I'm pretty sure I would have to be in his face all day, he was just so calm, but Kisame. He was just too easy.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No," he growled. I waited a moment.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?" He sighed.

"Yes." I smiled and started jumping in excitement.

"No."

"Aww, why did you lie to me?" I asked him pouting.

"To get you to shut up," he said. I scoffed.

"Yes, because lying will make me quiet. You really need to learn how I work. I mean we've traveling together for a while and you still don't get that it takes a lot for me to be quiet. Unless you're Lei, Lei scares me sometimes..."

"Where is this girl and how can I find her?" he asked me. That was when I realize what I had done. Stupid brain!

"Kisame, Mizuki," Itachi said, giving us a warning look. I sighed and we kept walking in silence. Eventually, I couldn't help myself, and I decided to break the silence...again.

"Well the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, hey, bum bum bum, got any grapes-"

"What the hell is she doing now?" Kisame groaned to Itachi. Itachi just shrugged.

"Then he waddled away, waddle waddle, till the very next day, bum bum bum ba da da dum-"

"Oh god, she's singing again!" I smiled and kept going. It was actually making the walking more fun.

"Mizuki," Itahci said, gesturing for me to stop. I stopped and watched him. Kisame tensed up and started listening to the world around us. I could tell that they heard it before me, but eventually I started hearing the sounds of someone jumping through the trees, coming straight towards us. I recognized him almost instantly. It was the jinchuriki we had been searching for, Roshi, the keeper of the four tails.

I remembered when i had stayed the night with Yumi and Yori, we wondered about the other jinchuriki, so we had gotten on Narutopedia and looked them up. I remembered Roshi, mainly because his hair made him look like and Irish man, so anytime I imagined him speaking I imagined him haveing an Irish accent (he doesn't sadly). I watched as Kisame smiled.

"You two go, I'll take care of him," he said. Itachi nodded once and grabbed me. Without hesitating he through me on his back and began to run.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't respond, but then his eyes widened slightly.

"You aren't coming with me," he said. I felt really confused for a moment, but then I connected the dots (I love that game! Is it a game? Hmm.) And that was when I knew. It was happening so much sooner than I expected! He was going to see Sasuke.


	38. Chapter 38: Lei

**A/N: Don't forget to review with who you want to be featured next after Itachi in the sequel. I need to know A.S.A.P, so I can go a head and work on the chapter so I'll be able to post the chapters faster. So far the list is Itachi and then Deidara. So you tell me, who's next?**

**Chapter 38: Found You!**

_Lei_

I knew what I had to do now, I just needed to go talk to Garaa. The other day he had asked me what I wanted to do and at that moment I couldn't think of anything, but when I woke up this morning I knew. While Mizuki and Yumi were in trouble, I didn't know if I was too late or not and I still had three other friends who had no ide of the danger we were in. So I made the difficult decision to go back to Konoha and warn the girls.

Pushing past the guards, I slammed open the door to Garaa's office. He looked up, seeming a little surprised at my entrance. I ignored his shock and walked straight over to the desk. A moment later Temari and Kankuro burst into the room, but both of them relaxed when they saw that it was only me. I glared at Garaa, not because I was mad, but because I really wasn't sure how to word this.

"Do you still want to help me?" I asked him, finally just going with it. He nodded.

"Then the first thing we need to do is go back to Konoha," I told him.

"Garaa you can't!" Temari protested. I glared at her and prepared to say something, but Garaa held up a hand, stopping both of us.

"I'll go with you, I told you that I would help you and that is what I will do," he told me. I smiled. I finally felt like I was doing something after just sitting around for so long, though technically I was training, but still, I wasn't helping my friends and that's what I needed to be doing.

"If you're going then we are going with you," Kankuro said. Garaa looked at him and seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked. Garaa moved his eyes back to me.

"Whenever you want," he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Then we leave now," I told them. Temari looked like she wanted to protest, but again, a look from Garaa stopped her.

"Fine, Temari, Kankuro, tell everyone what's going on and then get ready to leave," his siblings nodded and then left the room. I felt awkward being alone with him after everyone else had left, but I felt like he wanted me to stay, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Um...thank you, for agreeing to come with me," I said in a tentative voice. He looked up at me then.

"I want to help you," he told me. I nodded and looked away from him, still feeling awkward and then moved to leave the room. I still felt like he didn't want me to leave, but I wanted to get my stuff together so we could leave.

It didn't take me long to get my few belongings together and go outside to wait for Temari, Kankuro, and Garaa. Like always, because it was the freaking desert, it was hot outside, but I made sure to stand in the shade so I wouldn't, you know, die of heat stroke. I felt a little guilty going back to Konoha without knowing anything about Mizuki and Yumi, but I just couldn't risk losing anyone else.

"I hope this trip doesn't take long," Temari said joining me outside, her fan strapped to her back. I smiled at her. I was kind of glad she was the first one to come out here, out of the three of them, I felt the most comfortable with her. Not that there was anything wrong with Kankuro and Garaa, but Kankuro was a little hostile and Garaa was just...Garaa.

"I don't plan on staying there long, I just need to warn my friends," I told her. She nodded.

"Good, because Garaa can't stay away for long, he is the Kazekage," she pointed out.

"I know, I was actually surprised he wanted to come with me," I told her. She gave me a smirk.

"That's because he likes you," she told me. I raised my eyesbrow at her.

"Are you kidding? He barely talks to me," I told her. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but he offered to train you and he's leaving his village to help you, so obviously he likes you," she told me. I thought about it for a moment. He could just have been being nice to me, I knew I wasn't very likeable, so I didn't really think it was that. I was going to tell Temari this, but then Kankuro came out with Garaa, interrupting.

"Are we ready?" he asked. Temari and I nodded and we set out through the village.

Even though I didn't feel right going back to Konoha without Yumi and Mizuki, it did feel good to go back. Admittedly I was going to miss Suna, but I needed to be with my friends and besides, being here put me at risk for messing up the storyline. As we walked out of the village and into the desert I noticed some shapes ahead of us. Garaa, Termari, and Kankuro seemed to notice to, because all three of them went on the alert.

THey became more clear the closer and closer they got and when I finally saw them clearly, my heart stopped. It was Deidara, Tobi, and Yumi.


	39. Chapter 39: Rika

**A/N: This chapter is probably going to be a little break from the seriousness of the rest of the story. And again, don't forget to review with who you want to be featured next. So far the order is Itachi and then Deidara.**

**Chapter 39: Something Fun**

_Rika_

I burst from the door of the house and went running into the forest to meet Sai. He had been gone on the mission to help Shikamaru's team and had just gotten back. It was kind of funny. I had gone from trying to not be around him to always wanting to be around him. It was just that the more I saw him the more I started to see past what ROOT had done to him. He had once been a very sweet loving child, but Danzo destroyed that and made him kill his emotions.

It broke my heart to think about.

"Good morning Rika," Sai greeted as I entered the clearing where he always trained me. I took a moment to catch my breath, it was amazing, after training with him and being here for a while, I was already faster and I was getting less tired when I ran.

"Morning," I said walking over to him. I was feeling a lot better after venting the other day and when I saw that Yori was ok, it was a huge relief. Now I just hoped that Lei, Yumi, and Mizuki came back safe. Sai smiled at me and for the first time I wondered if it was an actual smile.

I knew that eventually in the anime he learns to show emotion and he starts learning more about emotions and how to react to them. I wondered if I was helping it happen faster by being his friend. It gave me an idea. I had been so stressed out recently with everything that had been going on and my friend's leaving that I just wanted to have some fun. I looked at Sai. It could also be a good way to show him that I was sorry for being so mean to him when I first met him.

"Hey Sai?" He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could do something other than train today?" I asked him. He looked a little confused.

"Like what?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, something fun," I told him. He seemed to think about this for a second and then pulled out a book. I tilted my head to get a look at the title. 'How to Make and Keep Friends'. I frowned and grabbed the book from his hand. If I were tall enough I would have held it out of his reach, but instead I bounced away from him so he couldn't get it back.

"You don't need a book to make friends. Just relax," I told him. He just stared at me and I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I gave him back the book, but instead of reading it he just put it in his pocket.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me after a moment. I thought about it for a second and then smiled and idea hitting me.

"Why don't we just go for a walk around. I haven't really had a chance to really look around since I've been here," I told him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Ok," he said simply. We started walking and at first it seemed kind of awkward because we were by ourselves, but once we got into town I felt myself relax more.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said suddenly. I gave him a strange look.

"What?" I asked. He pulled out the book from earlier.

"This book says that if I want to become closer to someone I should try and learn more about their past," he said. I nodded, of course, the book, again. He'd better be careful or I will burn it. I sighed and decided to answer him anyway.

"Well, I'm an only child and my parents are divorced. I don't really see much of my mom anymore and I guess you can say I'm close to my dad. You already know that my friends and I are really close," I told him.

"Hm."

"What about you?" I asked him, even though I already knew his story. He seemed kind of reluctant to talk, but after a moment he spoke.

"I grew up with my brother in ROOT until he died," he told me simply. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," I told him, not really sure what else to say. He just nodded in acknowledgment and we kept walking. This time we weren't quiet because of awkwardness, but because we were comfortable. Then something horrible happened...

"Lee look, it's Sai!" a familiar voice yelled. Oh no...it was the only two people I didn't want to meet from the Naruto world. It was Lee and Guy.

"Sai! Come train with us so we can bask in our youth!" Lee said. He paused then, realizing that I was there.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I smiled, trying to be polite when all I wanted to do was run the hell away.

"I'm Rika Furude," I told him holding out a hand. Then Sai made a huge mistake.

"She's been training with me for a while," he said. The moment of silence that followed his words was like the calm before the storm.

"TRAINING! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! COME, RIKA! WE WILL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF YOUTH!" Guy said grabbing me. I tried to protest, but he couldn't hear me.

"YES, WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER!" Lee said joining in.

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

"Oh god help me," I muttered.

"LET'S GO!" Lee said beginning to run, Guy followed, dragging me with him. Sai just watched, that traitor. He was going to pay for this later. That is, if I was still alive.


	40. Chapter 40: Yumi

**A/N: Wow. Five more chapters. I hope everyone is excited for the end of the story! This chapter will probably be a little short and for that I'm sorry, but I hope that everyone likes it! Also, to Michelle, I have to give you credit for reading all 39 chapters in two hours. *claps* Now onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 40: Escaping the Enemy...or My Emotions?**

_Yumi_

I really didn't expect to find her so soon, but there she was, standing in between Garaa and Temari. I could tell that she was surprised to see me with them,but there was something else on her face. Relief? No, it seemed more like fear. Like she was afraid for me, which I understood completely, but to be honest. I was starting to feel safe with Deidara and Tobi.

"Look sempai! Her eyes! She must be the one we're looking for!" Tobi said jumping up and down. Deidara held out his hand in a calming motion.

"Looks like we meet again, I didn't expect to see you so soon, un," he said to Garaa. Garaa just glared at him and moved in front of Lei. Lei looked at him and then back at me, this time her face was a mask of horror.

Deidara moved in front of Tobi and I as well. I could tell there was about to be a fight and that there was nothing I was going to be able to do to stop it. Tobi put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him. His grip on my arm was a bit harder then usual making my thoughts go straight to Madara. Had he finally appeared and taking over Tobi?

"Yun-yun, you should probably back up now, sometimes Deidara can't control where something explodes," he warned me, sounding completely normal. I nodded, but I didn't move. I was too focused on Lei. Her eyes seemed to be trying to tell me something, but I couldn't tell what she was trying to say, I'm not a mind reader you know.

A thought occurred to me then. Why were they looking for Lei? I know Pein said something about pieces, did that mean there were more than one? And if there were more than one, the only other people like Lei in this world were...us. We were the pieces that the Akatsuki is looking for. I looked between Tobi and Deidara. Were they going to end up coming for me too? Would they go after Katsumi and Rika and Mizuki and even Yori?

I looked back at Lei. Was that what she was trying to tell me? Did she know about the pieces? We needed to get out of here before the fight between Garaa and Deidara got serious. Speaking of, my eyes went back to Deidara. Even through his attitude and his annoying obsession I had started considering him a friend, but could I really trust him? If he were told that I was what they were looking for would he take me down himself?

I couldn't take that chance. Not when I had Yori and my friends waiting for me. Without a thought I ran forward and grabbed Lei and Garaa and then I ran. I ran away from Deidara and Tobi. Away from the only two people I had gotten close to from this world. I thought about Tobi and his ridiculous...ridiculousness. All the times when he would drive me insane and piss off Deidara.

Then I thought about him. He and I clashed...a lot, but somewhere along the road I had started to trust him. I was stupid. I remembered all the times I would just watch him and Tobi fight and then I remembered when we had gone to the Akatsuki. I had been so scared, even though I didn't want to admit it. I was afraid of what would happen to me, being trapped alone with all of those criminals, but it was Deidara who had managed to calm me down.

He said that he would protect me. Did he really mean that? Or, if he was given the chance, would he have stabbed me in the back? Well there was no way I was going to find out the truth, I had escaped, I had gotten away from the Akatsuki. This was what I had wanted to do from the beginning. I should feel happy. So why do I feel like my hearts being ripped out?

I finally stopped running and released Lei and Garaa. I felt drained and dead. I fell to my knees on the ground, breathing hard. I felt hands grab my shoulders.

"Yumi?! Yumi, what happened? Yumi!" I opened my mouth to reply, but then my whole world went black.


	41. Chapter 41: Yori

**A/N: Only a few more chapters before the end! I hope everyone is prepared for it! Oh, and again, REVIEW YOUR LIST OF THE ORDER OF FEATURES! So far the order is Itachi and then Deidara. Here is an example of what you should do: . So please, I need to know so I can finish the pre-write.**

**Chapter 41: She's Back**

_Yori_

The doorbell rang, adn I rushed to open it. I already knew it was Kiba before I opened the door. The day before he told me he had to go on a short mission and would see me the next day, meaning today. I was really looking forward to seeing him today. He was kind of my first boyfriend. All of the other guys who had been interested in me either were freaked out by my demeanor and my eyes, or Yumi scared them away. I knew Kiba wasn't going to be scared by anyone, let alone Yumi adn if he hadn't been scared away my my eyes yet, then he never would. He was actually my first kiss too, something I knew I will never forget.

"Good morning," I said to him when I opened the door, giving him a small smiled. He smiled shyly back. It was kind of funny. He seemed so different around other people. Cocky, confident, and more than a little stubborn, but it was like once he was around me he changed. He was still fierce and a little scary when he wanted to be, but he was also sweet and caring and even a little shy.

"Morning, ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind me. A second after we started moving, Rika burst from the door and ran into the woods to meet Sai. I smiled at her, even though she didn't seem to notice Kiba and I.

"Which one was that?" Kiba asked me, laughing a little. I smiled.

"That was Rika," I told him. He nodded.

"The one who doesn't like to be called short," he said, remembering what I had told him before. I nodded.

"That's the one," I said. We started walking again. After a moment, I noticed that he was hesitating instead of just grabbing my hand, so I reached out and took his. He smiled at me and we continued to walk.

"So what's your family like?" I asked him, even though I already knew. The internet was a fascinating thing. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Well, my mom is kind abrasive. She actually scared my father away which is why I don't know him. She can be pretty scary and her partner, Kuromaru can be just as bad. My sister on the other hand is a lot different. Hana is a little more relaxed and easy to be around. Her and I are actually very close," he told me. I smiled.

"I would like to meet them sometime," I told him. He chuckled a little bit.

"Hana sure, but I'm not too sure about my mom," he said. I giggled a little bit and when kept walking in silence for a moment, then he broke the silence.

"I would like to meet your sister sometime," he said quietly. I frowned.

"I feel a little guilty. I have no idea where she is and yet here I am, acting like nothing is wrong," I told him sadly. He raised a tentative hand and brushed a strand of my hair from my face.

"Wherever she is, she wouldn't want you to feel guilty," he told me. I nodded and opened my mouth to tell him thank you, but then something blew past me. It was like a giant gust of air.

"What was tha-" I stopped. I had turned to see what it was and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. It was my sister. She had been holding on to Garaa and...was that Lei? She released them both and they fell to the ground and then she fell to her knees in between them. Without a second though I ran forward and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Yumi!? Yumi, what happened!? Yumi!" I shrieked, but she didn't respond, it looked as though she had passed out. I set her gently on the ground and started trying to heal her, in case she was hurt. I felt Kiba behind me and I heard him growl as Lei tried to approach me.

"It's ok Kiba, it's only Lei," I told him. He looked at me.

"You mean the girl who you consider you're leader?" he asked me in a surprised voice. I nodded and then he looked at Yumi.

"Then is that?..." I nodded.

"It's Yumi. My sister, she's back," I said, my eyes filling up with tears. I was just so happy that she was back. I couldn't imagine what she had went through. I was almost afraid to ask, but I had to.

"Lei, where was she?" I asked her. She looked away from me.

"She was with the Akatsuki. Deidara and Tobi to be exact," she responded. My mind flashed to everything those two had done. Deidara was a psycho bomber and Tobi was secretly Madara Uchiha, a man preparing to take over the world. I didn't even want to think about what they might have done to her.

"Yori?" Kiba said softly placing a hand on my shoulder. I stopped trying to heal Yumi, realizing that she wasn't hurt, she was just exhausted.

"I'm ok," I told him, even though tears were still silently streaming down my face. I looked at Lei, who was sitting next to Garaa. For a brief moment I wonder what was going there, but I was to focused on Yumi.

"How did you guys get here so fast? I didn't even see you go past me," I said. Lei furrowed her brow instead of answering right away, which meant she didn't know, but she was still trying to find a way to explain it.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Yumi. One second we were outside of Suna and then Yumi grabbed Garaa and I and everything was blurry and the next thing I knew we were here and she was collapsed next to us," she told me. I looked at my sister. What exactly had been done to her?


	42. Chapter 42: Katsumi

**A/N: I'm sorry if I get kind of sad during this chapter, I was watching Titanic while I was typing it and there was one point where I had to stop typing because I was crying. It was during that part when the violinists get together and play that really sad song and you see all the people that are going to die and it's just so freaking sad! If you haven't seen this movie, seriously, watch it.**

**Chapter 42: I'll Always Be Your Friend**

_Katsumi_

Everything ended up going exactly like it did in the anime, meaning no one, other than the Akatsuki members, died. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness no one died. I don't think I would have been able tolerate the guilt of knowing that my presence caused someone's death. Got were able to make it back a lot sooner than I expected, though it could have just been because I was so happy that everyone was alive.

When we got back I noticed Sai heading straight for the woods. I wondered for a moment if he was going to meet Rika. She had actually seemed a lot less tense after she started hanging out with him. Eveyone else went their separate ways too, leaving me alone with Shikamaru. Everything came back to me once I was alone with him. All the pain that came with his silent rejection, his reaction to my being there on the mission, everything, and I felt my heart wrench in my chest.

"It's over," I heard Shikamaru muttered. I looked over at him. He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were sad. Again, I wished I could do something, anything, to help him, but I just didn't know what.

"It is," I stated simply. He looked at me, and for a moment, it was like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Would you come with me, to Asuma's grave?" he asked me. I was a little surprised that he had asked me, but I nodded anyway and we started towards the cemetery in silence. I wondered why he had asked me to go with him to say goodbye to his master. I guessed that it was just because I had just stood there instead of going home, like everyone else. He probably just didn't feel like leaving me there by myself.

"Katsumi!" I looked up and I felt my eyes widen. For a moment I didn't believe what I was looking at, but she was there. Lei.

"Lei?" I said in a surprised voice. Shikamaru looked over and stopped her running towards us, her brown hair streaming behind her. Her red brown eyes seemed a little frantic, something very un-Lei like. And when she finally stopped in front of me she was gasping for air. Before she could even catch her breath, I grabbed her in a tight hug. It took her a moment, but she hugged back.

"Oh Lei, we've missed you!" I told her. I felt her clutch me a bit tighter and then let go.

"Look, I have to tell you all something. Yumi is here too, but she's unconscious and with Yori right now. As soon as you can we all need to meet and talk," she said. I nodded and looked over at Shikamaru. I wanted to go with him to the cemetery, but this seemed urgent. I looked back at her.

"Do you think I have time to go to the cemetery with him first?" I asked her. She gave me a droll stare that was so Lei that I just had to smile, and bonked me on the head with her fist.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head.

"I thought I told you not to make any connections!" she said. I looked away from her guiltily. She just rolled her eyes.

"Get back as soon as you can," she ordered. I looked back at her and smiled. I wondered what had happened to her when she had left, but I guess that was what she wanted to talk to us about.

"I will," I told her. She nodded and left, running off, probably to find Rika.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Shikamaru asked me once she had gone. I gave him a small smiled.

"I already told you that I would go with you to visit Asuma's grave," I told him simply. He just stared at me and shook his head. he had a small smile on his face and I even thought he said something about this being 'troublesome'.

Too be honest, his reaction kind of made me happy, though I'm not sure if being called troublesome is a positive thing. We walked the rest of the way in silence and once we reached his grave, I stood back out of the way so I could let him say his goodbyes in peace. I'm not sure why, but in that moment I remembered something he had said once in the anime. About the kind of girl he wanted to be with.

He had said that he had wanted her to be not too ugly and not too pretty. And that he wanted her to be regular. Maybe I just didn't fit that, not that I wanted to, I liked who I was, but for the first time I wished I could be a little different, so this wouldn't have to hurt so much. I wasn't going to change myself though. Not even for the person I loved.

"Katsumi, are you ready to go?" he asked me, startling me from my thoughts. I looked over at him and nodded, forcing myself to smile. I waited for him as he walked over to me. As we began walking together I felt him reach out and take my hand, making my heart leap in my chest. I won't pretend to know why he did it, but I can say that I did everything I could to memorize that moment.

How his hand felt in mine. How warm it was, the roughness of his skin. It was all there, stored in my memory so that I would never forget it. All thoughts of wanting to change left my mind. If this was how things were going to be forever, I could accept it. Even if he fell in love with someone else and married her, as long as I still got to be his friend.

"Thank you," he said suddenly. For a moment I wondered if he had read my mind, but then I realized that that was ridiculous.

"For what?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"For being here."


	43. Chapter 43: Mizuki

**A/N: Here we go. The chapter everyone has been waiting for. Will she be able to save him? Or will Itachi die? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 43: Saving You**

_Mizuki_

"Itachi wait! You can't!" I told him, causing him to stop running. He set me down and I looked at him. For once I was completely serious, I had to be if I wanted to save his life.

"Why can't I?" he asked me. I bit my lip. I was going to have to tell him.

"Because, Sasuke is going to kill you!" He raised his eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" he asks me. I clenched my fists. Here we go...

"I'm from a different world where you are a fictional character in a book and in the book it tell how you die! You go to confront Sasuke and make him think you want to steal his eyes, but I know the truth! I know that the village asked you to kill your clan, but you couldn't kill your brother so you left and became a part of the Akatsuki. I also know that you're sick and you want you're brother to kill you," I told him all in a rush. For a moment he just stared at me, not saying anything.

"Then you understand why I have to do this," he said quietly. I shook my head.

"Do you not remember what I told you before? I love you, meaning I don't want you to die. The whole reason I've been here is to save you, because I don't want you to die, because I love you!" I was repeating myself, but I didn't care. I needed to get him to understand. He just shook his head and turned away from me and began to walk off. I racked my brain for an idea. Come one brain! You can do it! And then, PING, the light bulb came on.

"If you're going to go then take me with you!" I blurted. He looked at me.

"No," he stated simply. My jaw dropped and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh I'm going," I told him bluntly. This was one of the few times in my life I was going to be serious, there was no way I was going to be serious for nothing. He seemed to consider it for a moment and then he probably figured that I would follow him anyway because finally he nodded.

"Alright, let's go," he said, allowing me to hop on his back again. Suddenly I perked up a little bit, my bonk senses were tingling.

"Someone just used the word bonk," I said. Itachi glanced over his shoulder at me.

"What?" he asked. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Well bonk is my favorite word and I can't really explain it, but when someone in our group uses the word bonk it's like I can sense it. I haven't been wrong yet. But seriously, how awesome is the word bonk? Bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bbbbboooooonnnnnnnkkkkkkk," I said bouncing in time to the word. Now, I may be wrong, but I think I just made the great Itachi Uchiha crack a small smile.

VICTORY!

He began to run then, to the mountain where he would face Sasuke and I would have to find some way to stop the fight before he died or overexerted himself. Once we made it to the mountain he ordered me to stay hidden behind the chair up against the wall. I was a little nervous to even be there, I was afraid I would get caught in the crossfire and get hurt, but as long as I could save Itachi I didn't care.

"Sasuke," I heard Itachi's voice say. I clenched my fists, this was it, I needed to think of something, fast. Everything went the same as it did before while I tried to think. I was running out of time, but finally, I just decided to go with it.

"Stop!" I yelled jumping out from behind the chair. Sasuke gave his brother a mocking smile.

"Who is this? Another illusion?" Sasuke asked mocking me. I puffed up like a blowfish, I was even pretty sure my hair poofed up too.

"I'm not an illusion you duck-butted, snake sucking, being of pure EVIL!" Itachi glared at me and I shrugged.

"I speak only the truth," I said in my best, sensei voice. He just rolled his eyes and I focused my attention back on Sasuke.

"Look, your brother isn't evil, he only wants you to think he is," and then without further ado, I told him everything...in three seconds flat I think. When I had finally finished I was out of breath and panting like I had just fought an alien (THEY EXSIST!)

"You're lying," Sasuke said, though I could tell he really didn't believe that. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not," I told him. Needless to say Itachi wasn't really backing me up...that traitor, but i wasn't going to give up. I wasn't about to let him die.

"You're LYING!" Sasuke screamed coming right at me with the chidori. Can you say eep? Just when I thought I was about to die Itachi stepped in and took the blow.

"NO!" I shrieked as he fell to the ground. I glared at Sasuke.

"Do you know what you've done?" I asked him, He just stared at his brother in horror.

"You killed your own brother! Someone who loved you adn wanted you to be happy and you KILLED HIM!" Sudden;y it was like all of my training had paid off, and before Sauke could react, I slammed my fist into his face and he went flying. As soon as I hit him, it was like all of my anger evaporated, leaving only a aching empty hole in my chest. I had failed.

I slowly made my way over Itachi and fell to my knees next to him. I couldn't believe that after everything I still couldn't save him. I reached out my hand and touched his cheek. It was actually the first time I had been able to touch his face. I let my fingers trail down his cheek and to his lips. I brushed my finger across his bottom lip and felt something...he was still breathing!

I shot up.

"Sasuke! There's still time! You need to take him back to Konoha," I told him. I knew that the only person who would be able to heal his wounds, and even heal is sickness was Tsunade. She was my only hope now, I didn't care what I had to do, he wasn't going to die.

"No...I won't go back there, not after what they did to him," Saukue said, his voice full of evil and malice. I frowned. So nothing was going to change. Sasuke wasn't going to come back. He was still going to be evil.

"You have to, or he'll die," I told him in my serious tone. He looked at me and then looked at Itachi. He opened his mouth, but in his moment of hesitation I felt exhaustion take over me and I faded away, hoping that Sasuke made the right choice.


	44. Chapter 44: Boys

**A/N: Here we go...last chapter...*tear*. P.S this isn't the feature. That will be in the sequel, this is just an added bonus.**

**Chapter 44: Let's Hear It From the Boys**

_Itachi_

I felt myself fading. I thought about my brother, I loved him. I wanted him to grow up without knowing the truth, but he had to find out eventually. My second thought was of Mizuki. She was annoying and weird and hard to understand, but she was also caring, kind, and devoted. She had tried to save me, something I never thought anyone would do. I had killed my family, I didn't deserve her love.

As I felt myself fading my third, and final thought, was that I wished I could have told them I loved them.

_Shikamaru_

I had always told myself that women were troublesome and that I never wanted to be like my father, so why was I spending so much time with her? She was so troublesome and persistent. She drove me insane. And yet I didn't want he to go away. I hated the thought of anyone hurting her, or even touching her. I couldn't feel that way. She wasn't my type of woman, she was the exact opposite, but walking with her, holding her hand...I was finally starting to understand my father.

Jeez, it was all so troublesome...

_Kiba_

Yori. She was so small and frail and defenseless. She was everything my family wasn't, but I still loved her. I still wanted to protect her. I clenched my teeth remembering how I saw her before. All battered and cut. If he wasn't already dead I would have found that man and torn him to shreds for what he did to her. She was just so innocent and sweet, but there was something else. She was like one of those children that seemed way older than they really were.

Either way I knew that no matter what. No one would ever hurt her again and if they did, Akamaru and I would shred them.

_Deidara_

She was gone. She had got away. I didn't even see it happen! One second she was there and then her, our target, and that sand brat were gone. Since she disappeared Tobi has been even more annoying which was only adding to my anger. If anyone laid a hand on her I was going to turn them into a work of art. I growled in frustration. I needed to get her back. I had to.

I was supposed to take care of her, she was mine, no one else would touch her. Ever.

_Sai_

I still hadn't seen Rika since she had been carried away. I wondered why her attitude toward me had changed. She had seemed very...different since I had first met her. I reached into my bag and pulled out the most recent book I had been reading. I had checked it out after our first training session. _How To Know You Love Someone_. So far that seemed to be the case. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I enjoyed being around her, and more than anything, I liked seeing her smile. It was so different from the other emotions I had been feeling. It was stronger. Scarier.

I pulled out the drawing of her and my brush. I finally knew what to call it. _Love_.

_Gaara_

It was her eyes. They reminded me of how I used to look. When I was more cynical and murderous. They were devoid, empty. I remembered Naruto, he saved me. He became my friend, someone I look up to. I wondered what had made her have that look in her eye. It was obvious she still loved her friends, but as for everything else...she was just like me.

I wanted to do for her, what Naruto did for me. I wanted to save her.

_Madara_

They had finally arrived in this world. My justsu had worked and now they were here. It was just a matter of finding them and using them and their powers. Then I would be able to have the ten-tails. Right after I captured the pieces and sacrificed their chakra to the tailed beasts. Then they would come together and I would have the strength to put my plan into action.

**THE END**


	45. Chapter 45: One Last Note

**Chapter 45: One Final Note**

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the story! The first chapter to the sequel will be posted sometime soon after thanksgiving. I plan on taking a little break before starting so I can clear my head and finish writing the outline to the story.**_

_**I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers. Your reviews made it possible for me to finish this story. I even took away the Sunday rule because I was excited to see what you all would think and to get the chapter out there faster. There are three people I specifically want to thank. First of all I want to thank Wealse-Chan, for being the first member to review and then stick with the story till then end. Next I want to thank crystalfox127 for her hilarious reviews and overall support, and finally I would like to thank Death-Note-Fan89, you've stuck with this story and reviewed every chapter, making me smile every time I logged on.**_

_**Thank you to everyone and I have officially posted the sequel, it is called Unbelievable. Please check it out and I hope to s****ee you soon!**_

_**Love**_

_**~Lexi**_


End file.
